


Ruby's Goddess

by SSMsPornWithRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Weiss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Humiliation, Incest, Infidelity, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not White Rose Fluff, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pollination, Porn, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Ruby and Weiss will fuck lots of people, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slutty Yang, Straight Sex, Submissive Ruby, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeur Blake, bisexuals, fetishes, foot worship, kinkfest, non-sexual D/s, pervert Ruby, sexual D/s, sexually deviant Ruby, slutty Weiss, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMsPornWithRWBY/pseuds/SSMsPornWithRWBY
Summary: Ruby is not as innocent as she may seem. Soon, her partner discovers Ruby's kinky side and together they descend into a whirlwind of lust and sex.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby/Multi, Weiss/Multi
Comments: 95
Kudos: 159





	1. I Love Doing Things For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm not new to fanfiction, though I am new to writing pure porn. This, however, was something I have wanted to do for forever. So, here we are. 
> 
> If there are kinks you want those two to explore, feel free to suggest! Almost nothing is out of question, though the more extreme ones might end up in separate fics or one-shots. Have fun and enjoy!

"How do you take your coffee?" 

That moment – the moment Weiss asked _that_ question – Ruby knew something monumental in their still so very young and fragile relationship would change. The fact that Weiss _asked_ _her_ what she wanted felt _so_ wrong and she didn't know how to handle that. "W-what?"

"Answer the question!" 

That felt better and more comfortable. She sat up and fully turned to face Weiss, looking down from the top of her bunk bed. After hesitating for just a moment, she jumped down, coming face to face with her partner.  _ Better. Not perfect, but better.  _ "Cream and five sugars, but you don't have to!" Ruby answered and walked past Weiss towards the door. Weiss looked startled and confused but didn't say anything. 

After reaching the door, Ruby turned to look at her partner. "Can I get you anything?"

Weiss blinked. "Umm, I – a coffee then, please. Black, no sugar."

"Yes, ma'am!" she said with a wide grin, saluting for additional effect. Weiss raised a neat brow at her, but Ruby didn't say anything further and just closed the door behind her. She almost skipped towards the dormitory's common room and kitchen. 

She wasn't  _ entirely _ sure what was going on with her today, but ever since Weiss had told her to stop telling her what to do during her fight in and chewed her out after Grimm Studies...ever since then Ruby had this feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach, rising to her chest: a tingling of excitement, of anticipation. It was similar to when she was about to start training her scythe-wielding under Uncle Qrow's tutelage or, more recently, when she accepted Professor Ozpin's offer to attend Beacon two years early. Despite the similarities, this was still so different, so much more intimate. Instead of feeling hurt at Weiss's admittedly humiliating words while surrounded by other students, she had to run to their dorm room to change her underwear, as embarrassing as it was. Instead of lashing out at Weiss's refusal to accept her helpful tips, Ruby had listened to her partner and just stopped talking, stopped giving tips. 

She was supposed to be the leader of Team RWBY, yet when Weiss had questioned her leadership publicly and pretty much ordered her to shut up, she just took it. And she knew that Weiss wanted to apologize to her and the very thought made her stomach do painful twists and turns. 

Shaking her head, she concentrated on the task at hand, which was to prepare Weiss's cup of coffee. Doing this for her partner was strangely fulfilling – as if she had done something important. Then again, Weiss was important. 

With a fresh cup of coffee in her hand, Ruby quickly went back to their room. She slowly opened the door, careful not to wake Blake and Yang. 

Weiss was sitting on the bottom bed, Ruby's homework neatly in a pile next to her while she was seemingly correcting what Ruby had done so far. She quietly made her way towards Weiss, hovering a bit in front of her. Ruby marvelled at how elegant her partner still managed to look, even now, after she had changed into her nightgown, presumably while she had gone to fetch her that coffee. Her hair down, her face free of make-up, her jewellery taken off – and yet, her posture was still perfect while sitting on her bed: back straight, one leg crossed over the other, a small and bare foot gently bobbing up and down and one piece of her homework on one of those beautiful, naked and smooth thighs. 

"I, uh, I got you your coffee," Ruby spoke up softly. 

Weiss didn't answer. Instead, she just held out her right hand, her left hand still busy correcting, and wagged it impatiently. Ruby quickly placed the cup into the waiting hand, excitement once again pooling low in her abdomen at Weiss's knowingly – or maybe unknowingly – demanding and bossy behaviour. 

After taking a sip, Weiss delicately wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Instant coffee."

Ruby  _ instantly _ felt terrible. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know, I –"

"Stop." Weiss held up a hand, effectively stopping her rambling apology. "What are  _ you  _ even apologizing for? I knew what I was going to get because there's nothing better here. If you want to apologize, then do so for your mistakes in your calculus homework."

"Sorry."

Weiss looked up and, again, raised a brow at her. Ruby wondered if it was a habitual expression or if it was something Weiss had reserved only for her. She hoped it was the latter, as unlikely as it was. 

"I was being facetious," Weiss said. 

She wanted to react, to say  _ something _ , but she didn't know what that word even meant. It apparently showed if Weiss's sigh was anything to go by. 

"It was tongue-in-cheek humour," her partner explained, then patted the spot next to her, making Ruby's heart skip a bit. "I understand that it's only natural for you to struggle a bit, considering you now missed out on two years of groundwork for classes here at Beacon, no matter how much of a prodigy you may or may not be. If you want, I can tutor you to help you catch up."

"I'd love that!" Ruby exclaimed with an almost ecstatic whisper. Weiss blinked a couple of times, seemingly surprised, but a pleased and almost smug smile made its way onto her lips. 

"Well, I am pleased to see you so eager. I may have been harsh after Grimm Studies and –"

"It's okay, Weiss," Ruby interrupted her, panicking inwardly, "you don't need to apologize."

Weiss looked almost relieved to hear that, if a bit surprised. "I...if you say so. I am...not the best when it comes to apologizing, I must admit. If you won't hold the things I said against me in the future or won't hold a grudge…"

"Don't worry!" Ruby grinned. "You are great and I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"We hardly even know each other."

Ruby just shrugged in return. "I just know you'll be the best partner ever."

"Of course I will." Weiss looked mighty pleased and puffed out her chest a bit. 

At the right angle, in the dim lighting, Ruby could just about make out her nipples poking through the fabric of her nightgown. She swallowed thickly and had to squeeze her legs together. She  _ really _ didn't want to change her underwear  _ again  _ today. "I think I'll go to sleep now," she said, quickly getting up. She didn't go up to her bed though. Instead, she waited. She waited for something, though not exactly sure for what. Something from Weiss, some-

"Alright then," Weiss said, stacking Ruby's homework into a neat pile and handing it to her. "Good night to you."

"Good night!" Ruby climbed up to her bunk bed, careful not to make it sway too much. She wrapped her blanket around herself, breathing out through her nose, forcing her hand to stay put, keeping it from wandering into her underwear as she squeezed her legs tightly together again. As exciting as life in Beacon Academy was, she really missed the privacy of having her own room.

A dismissal. She had waited for Weiss to dismiss her, to basically allow her to go to sleep. 

She had an inkling of what was going on with her, but an hour of privacy was what she needed to really be sure. She had a crapton of research to do. 

* * *

_ "Good girl." _

_ The breathy voice, filled with pleasure, urged her on to suckle harder on that nub of nerves, to lick deeper between the thighs of her Goddess. Her tongue was as deep as she could get it inside Weiss's vagina, the sour and salty taste overwhelming her senses, causing her to get lost in the pleasure of giving her Goddess pleasure.  _

_ A few seconds later, the scratching of a pencil on paper filled their dorm room. It was routine by now. Whenever her Goddess was busy studying, her place would be under the desk and Weiss's skirt, with her head stuck between her legs. It was her favourite place to be – warm and cosy and beautiful – so she had no problems with it.  _

_ The door to their dorm room suddenly opened, the following chatter of her sister and Blake making her stiffen up. Weiss squeezed her thighs forcefully against her head, urging her to keep licking, so she did.  _

_ "What are you two doing here this early?" she heard Weiss ask, her voice calm and steady.  _

_ "I forgot my gym bag," Yang answered. Ruby could almost picture the careless shrug. "Where's Ruby? I thought you guys wanted to study together?"  _

_ She stiffened again, and again Weiss squeezed her head painfully between her thighs.  _

_ "Ruby is right where she wants to be and where she belongs," Weiss answered, her voice still unwavering, even as Ruby was really digging in. She wondered how Yang and Blake didn't hear all that slurping and slobbering going on under Weiss's skirt.  _

_ "That so?" she heard Yang ask, probably with her arms crossed. "And where's that?" _

_ Weiss chuckled and Ruby dreaded what was to come. Curiously, she could also already tell that she had never been wetter in her life.  _

_ "Right here," Weiss said and lifted her – _

* * *

– blanket up, revealing Ruby curled up in her bed, shivering at the sudden cold. 

"Wake up, Ruby. It's time for breakfast!" 

She really wanted to lay in bed and play with herself while imagining the rest of that dream, but if Weiss demanded her to get up, then she'd get up. "I'm up, I'm up," she muttered, slowly moving down from her bed and landing on her blanket on the floor. She hoped her dark pyjama bottoms didn't have any revealing wet spots in obvious places, considering how soaked she felt. 

She seriously needed to cut down on those naughty movies. 

A quick shower and fresh underwear and clothes later, she and her team were on their way to the dining hall. Ruby's heart hadn't been calm the entire morning and her eyes flickered every chance they got towards Weiss. Dressed casually on this weekend, she still managed to look classy and just  _ better  _ than everyone else. It might just be something natural about her. Whatever it was, Ruby found it captivating. Everything about Weiss was captivating.

They found a table to sit and placed their various bags, handbags and jackets on their chairs and were about to leave to grab their food trays when Ruby suddenly had an urge and placed a hand on Weiss's arm. Blake and Yang thankfully paid them no mind, but Weiss looked genuinely curious and a bit annoyed. 

"What is it, Ruby?"

She felt tongue-tied, she felt as if she had a huge lump in her throat she couldn't swallow, but she felt that she had to do this. What was going on with her became more and more obvious with every passing moment around this wondrous human being in front of her, but still,  _ she had to do this _ . "Can I...can I get your food for you?" she asked awkwardly. 

"I can get my own food, Ruby," Weiss said.

Her confusion at the question was as clear as those brilliantly blue eyes of hers.  _ She's so perfect.  _ It didn't deter Ruby, though. "I'd really love to?" she half stated and half asked. 

Weiss had her hands on her hips, looking as if she was dealing with an annoying child instead of her team leader. She probably, actually saw her as an annoying child, though. "And why is that?"

Ruby just shrugged.  _ I kinda seem to love doing stuff for you and if it were up to me you'd never ever lift a finger again like us common people.  _ She couldn't say that out loud, though. So, she just shrugged. 

Weiss pinched her nose. " _ Fine _ . Oatmeal with the freshest fruits you can find – preferably apples and slash or bananas – and a glass of cool water."

"Yes, ma'am," Ruby said again with a grin and could hear Weiss muttering something under her breath as she sat down, though she couldn't quite make out what it was. She quickly walked over to the mostly untouched oatmeal buffet after grabbing a tray, and started to fill a plate with her partner's breakfast. Ruby wondered briefly if she should go the extra mile and add a few mixed berries, though she wasn't sure if Weiss could eat that much. From what she had seen so far, which, to be fair, was barely anything, Weiss was not much of an eater. So, she played it safe and returned to their table with a breakfast exactly how it had been demanded from her. 

"Here you go, Weiss!" Ruby said and placed the tray in front of her. 

"Thank you. Aren't you going to get anything for yourself?" 

"Why the hell did you go and grab Weiss's breakfast instead of yours, to begin with?" Yang asked before Ruby could go and get her breakfast as Weiss said. 

"Dunno. I just felt like it."

"See?" Weiss said, throwing her hands up a bit. "I don't know what's going on! You should know! She's your sister!"

"Yeah, but she's also weird, so…" Yang finished with a shrug. 

Ruby, feeling a bit put on the spot, just left silently, leaving her partner and Yang to talk. She couldn't blame either of them. It must be, admittedly, weird for people who didn't understand what was going on in her head. For her, however, it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. It was, indeed, weird – the satisfaction she felt for doing things that only benefited Weiss in the end, but she still loved doing them for Weiss nonetheless. She barely knew the heiress. After all, it was only their second day as official partners and a team; yet, she knew that she was already so deep in the rabbit hole that she felt as if there was no way back. 

* * *

She finally had a few moments to herself in their room when relaxing on her hanging bed. Her fingers were typing furiously on her scroll and, soon, the browser listed the answers to her search query, her eyes scanning already for the result speaking the most to her. 

Soon, she was sure she found what she had been looking for:  _ How Do I Tell Someone That I Want To Be Their Personal Slave?  _

She saved the site for later use, then opened her favourite porn site. After a moment of consideration, instead of her usual go-to videos of hunks drilling into petite girls, such as herself, she searched and opened up a video of a dominant and submissive lesbian couple, imagining herself as the meek and cowering submissive girl while her hand quickly slipped into her wet panties. 

_ Shouldn't take long. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Slave-On-Trial Part 1

Ruby panted as she watched the video. A man just came inside of a woman and the woman was now forcing her slave to clean her vagina. Ruby wished she could watch the video with its sound on, but she had to keep an ear on approaching footsteps, which was already hard enough through her own breathing and the sounds of her frantic masturbation. 

Not once did the girl look even remotely disgusted or hesitant when slurping up globs of sperm oozing from her mistress's vagina. On the contrary: she really was going in there, her face squishing against her mistress's sex as if she was trying to remove any and all traces of that man with her tongue. It must have been so humiliating for her to be forced to watch her mistress – the woman she had given up her free will to, she had submitted to – get fucked by some man while all she could do was to sit and watch. And then he came inside of her, balls-deep, and, as if that was not enough, she had to be the one to clean his sperm out of her. _With her tongue_. She had to taste the man inside of her mistress and she had to swallow – 

With a sudden gasp, Ruby's body convulsed, her hand stuck between her thighs and inside of her panties. Her toes curled up so hard that she felt as if her feet were about to cramp. Stars were bursting behind her tightly closed eyelids. Then, it was over and her bones became liquid. 

She let out a shaky breath. "Holy moly..." That certainly had been the best masturbation session she had ever had. She removed her drenched hand from her panties, bringing it up to her face, looking at it. All five of her fingers plus the palm of her hand were glistening with her sticky arousal. A moment later, her index finger was in her mouth, then her middle finger, the rest quickly following.

She loved her taste, but she was sure that Weiss would taste so much better. 

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in fresh clothing, she was back in her bed – with fresh sheets – and her cleaned up scroll was back in her hands. Ruby still hadn't checked out that site she had found the other day. More out of nervousness than anything else, she was still reluctant to take a look, but this was as good a time as any to do so. Her homework was done, she was alone and had managed to squeeze some DIY time in as well. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Ruby opened her saved sites in her browser and tapped on the one at the very top. It appeared to be one of those 'ask-all-sorts-of-questions-and-random-strangers-will-answer' types of sites. It already made her sceptical. The answers were mostly disappointing as well. 

_'Just tell them.'_

_'Talking with them works best.'_

_'Are you a Faunus?'_

_Ugh. This sucks._ Ruby sighed, annoyed, but still kept looking through the answers while ignoring annoying pop-ups. It took a while, but close to the bottom, she finally found something interesting enough to actually consider: _'Give them no choice to even say no. How? By showing them what they would miss out on if they did.'_

Show. Don't tell. That sounded like something she could do. 

* * *

Her first tutoring session with Weiss had arrived and Ruby couldn't wait. Being alone with Weiss, in close proximity to her, taking in her fresh, cool and intoxicating scent – her heart was already beating with such force in her chest, Ruby feared she might end up breaking her own aura. 

Weiss still had a gym session with Yang and Ruby was sure she was drenched in sweat. She wished she could see it. She wished she could be with Weiss when she'd hit the showers, she wished she could be the one to wash her silky hair, to lather up her smooth skin while Weiss could just relax and allow Ruby to take care of her needs. _All of them._ That'd be like a dream coming true. She'd just have to make her see. She would have to step up her game, though. Over the past week Ruby had just stuck to simple things; things she had started out with already, like getting her a cup of coffee or her food in the dining hall. But she could also carry Weiss's bag with her books. She'd love to do Weiss's homework for her as well, but she was sure she'd mess up that one. 

Ruby tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Now was not the time to get horny again. No, she had to concentrate on showing Weiss that she could be the perfect slave for her. 

The door to their dorm room opened and in walked Yang and Blake, followed by the girl who was constantly occupying her thoughts. Ruby immediately jumped up to her feet upon seeing her, though neither Blake nor her sister commented on it.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Weiss asked, collecting the books they'd be needing.

"Ready and prepared!" Ruby said, slinging her own bag over a shoulder. 

"Never seen you this excited for a study session," Yang said, looking her over as if she was looking for an impostor.

"I'm more excited about spending time with Weiss than studying." She wasn't even lying. 

Blake raised a brow. "Okay…"

Yang shrugged. "You do you, sis."

Weiss, though... Weiss looked quite pleased with her admission. "Very well. Let's head to the library then," she said after shouldering her own bag. 

Ruby's eyes locked onto it, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to make things awkward again around the rest of the team. Instead, she walked up to the door, opened it and held it open for Weiss, waiting for her to exit the room first. 

"Thank you," Weiss said, not taking particular notice of the gesture.

However, after following Weiss out, Ruby heard Blake talk to Yang in a low voice as she was just about to close the door: "Your sister's weird."

She quickly closed the door, jogging up to Weiss to catch up. "I can carry your bag, Weiss!" Ruby said, not wasting any more time. 

Weiss stopped to an abrupt halt, turning to fully face her. "Seriously, Ruby, what in the world is going on with you?" Her hands were on her hips, her posture as tall and straight as she could make it, her eyes full with suspicion.

"Nothing," Ruby answered with a shrug. "I just...feel like it."

"No. I won't accept that non-answer any longer. Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On. With. You." She punctuated each word with her index finger jabbed at Ruby. 

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. She was also getting wet. Weiss asserting her dominance over her was the best thing ever. "I just love to do things for you," she finally admitted, though she was still wary of revealing anything more. 

Weiss didn't look too surprised, though not convinced either. "Do you now?" she asked. "And why would that be?"

Ruby mumbled something unintelligible, her cheeks suddenly feeling very hot. This was not how she had imagined any of this. In her mind, she would have worn Weiss down with dedication and devotion to her and, bit by bit, she would have turned her game up a notch, getting more intimate and one day she'd have asked Weiss if she could be her humble slave and Weiss would have said _'aren't you already?'_ and then she could have fully and freely devoted her time to serving the one and only Goddess in existence. In her mind, it all had gone perfectly and smoothly. 

Now, she felt as if she had been thrown off-balance. 

"Ugh, follow me," Weiss said after rolling her eyes. She then tossed her bag, heavy with its books, at Ruby, making her grunt. 

Ruby's eyes widened as she clutched it to her chest, scarcely believing that she was indeed going to get to carry Weiss's bag. She quickly caught up to her partner, loving the fact that she had not bothered to wait for her. Silently, she followed her as she was leading them outside and through the academy's gardens, probably looking for a somewhat deserted spot. A bit of searching and looking later, Weiss seemingly had found what she had been looking for. She led them towards an empty spot by a tree, a bit away from the rest of the students relaxing outside. Weiss then sat down and Ruby kept standing, Weiss's bag still clutched to her chest, almost like a precious gift. 

"You look awfully happy for someone who got a bag with books tossed at her without so much as a word," Weiss commented. Her partner stared at her as if trying to get a read on her, trying to make sense of her. It made Ruby squirm. "Just what is going on with you?" Weiss asked again. "And why are you still standing?" Her blue eyes narrowed. "You are waiting for me to...oh." A small smirk slowly made its way onto her face. Then she chuckled. "I think I get it now."

Ruby began to sweat and gulped nervously. 

Weiss stretched out her legs, one over the other and her skirt tucked between them, and folded her hands on her lap. 

Ruby envied that skirt. 

"Sit down, Ruby," Weiss commanded.

She made her way towards the tree, but Weiss held out a hand. 

"Not next to me, you dunce. In front of me."

Ruby's panties were sticking to her skin and she felt a faint trail of wetness on the inside of her thighs, even with her tights. She shakily sat down, the bag _still_ clutched to her chest. She didn't want to let it go yet. 

"Why do you love doing things for me?" Weiss asked, that small smirk still on her face.

 _She knows._ "I just…" Ruby mumbled again, her voice inaudible.

"Speak. Up."

" _You are just so perfect and – and I just wanna worship you every day and every second I just wanna be your slave and do everything for you and take care of all your needs and –_ " Ruby's high-pitched and whispered ramble of a confession got interrupted by Weiss once again holding up a hand.

"That's enough." 

Ruby swallowed thickly. This was it. 

"Did I hear that right?" Weiss asked, cocking her head to the side, her ponytail swaying with the movement. "You said...you want to be _my slave_?"

"More than I want to be a huntress." It was a huge thing to say out loud, but it was true. She felt it deep down that it was true. She still wanted to be a huntress and would never stop wanting it, but if she would have to choose between spending the rest of her life under Weiss's skirt with her head deep between those divine thighs or slaying Grimm, she would always lick, uhhh, pick the first choice. 

" _Wow_ . But... _why_ ? I mean, you said that I am, and I quote, 'just so perfect', but... _why_?"

Ruby fiddled with the hem of her skirt and, she wasn't sure whether it was her mind playing tricks on her, but for a brief moment she smelled her own arousal. Slightly paranoid, she tucked her skirt between her legs. "You just...I...it's just everything about you. The way you sit and read and your posture and how you smell and everything." Ruby couldn't help but look at Weiss with utmost adoration. "Even when you are mean to me it…" She couldn't finish and trailed off. 

"It's arousing to you, isn't it?" Weiss asked with a cocked brow. "Me putting you down gets you wet."

"Yes…" Ruby whispered. "You are like a Goddess."

Weiss's small smirk grew wider. "Am I now? And just how far are you willing to go for this Goddess?"

Ruby let out a breathy sigh. "As far as she wants me to go…"

"You certainly talk the talk, Ruby." Weiss leaned slightly forward. "But can you walk the walk? That's what I am curious about the most."

Ruby's heart was beating a mile a minute. "Are you...accepting?"

"Under one condition." Weiss leaned back against the tree, her arms crossed over her chest. "You will go to Professor Ozpin, tell him that you want to step down from your position as our team's leader and that you want me to take your place."

"Okay!" Ruby quickly scrambled up to her feet and was about to leave, but her partner stopped her. 

"Wait, you doofus! I wasn't being serious!" 

Ruby blinked at her, cocking her head in confusion."You weren't?" 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "No! I was just testing you! And it'd just end up being a huge mess for multiple reasons." She then looked back at Ruby, realizing that she was still standing. "You really enjoy this, don't you?"

Ruby gave Weiss a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Weiss chuckled. "Me telling you what to do, when to do it and how to do it."

Ruby nodded emphatically. "So much!"

"Sit down." Ruby did and Weiss continued. "I would be a fool to deny myself of your freely offered services, Ruby," Weiss said, "but I hope you understand that I am someone who believes in quality over quantity. You could be doing _everything_ I tell you to, but if you happened to be doing them badly you'd be of no use to me." 

Ruby agreed with her partner, understanding where she was coming from. If she sucked at being a slave then she'd be a useless slave. Weiss needed the best of the best. "I'll be the best slave ever, I promise. A–And if I do something and you don't like it I'll do it better next time!"

"We'll see." Weiss then suddenly giggled. "I'm not sure what to expect, but a personal slave who considers me a Goddess is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Consider yourself on a trial period. I'm not sure for how long, though."

This was really happening. She was a slave on trial for Weiss! "Thank you, Ma'am." Her voice was shaking with excitement. 

"You will do what I say, no questions asked?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you have a safe-word?" Weiss suddenly asked and Ruby was surprised. 

"I didn't need one so far, Ma'am."

"Then my guess about your virginity was correct at least? That you are a virgin, that is."

"Yes, Ma'am." She'd never hide anything from Weiss.

"You still need a safe-word, though. Trust me, it's always good to have one. I want you to use it the moment you think that things go too far."

It sounded like her Goddess was speaking from experience, but Ruby dared not to ask. "Uh...I guess my safe-word could be Zwei then?"

Her Goddess nodded, then suddenly slipped her boots off, wiggling the toes of her now naked feet. "Scoot a bit closer and rub them. I might let you kiss the soles of my feet if you do a good job."

" _Really_?" Ruby felt like crying, she was so happy right now. 

"Yes, really. Now get to it."

Ruby scooted a bit closer so that Weiss could place her feet in her lap. The weight and warmth of the feet on her thighs made it all the more real and when she reached out her shaking hands and touched the sweaty feet, she couldn't help but let out a gasp of awe. "They are so beautiful…"

"They are just feet."

"But they're _your_ feet, Ma'am!"

" _That_ is tru-ohh..." Weiss closed her eyes with a pleased hum and Ruby marvelled at the feeling of those feet and toes in her hands. She was touching Weiss. Skin to skin, her hands on her feet. 

"Give me your scroll."

Not wanting to stop touching Weiss's feet, Ruby searched her dress's pockets with one hand until she found it, scrambling a bit to hand it over to her Goddess. "The screen lock's pin is...oh-five-one-five." She blushed a bit. 

Weiss chuckled at that. "When did you change it to my birthday?"

"After Grimm Studies when I went to our room after you chewed me out."

Weiss nodded. She tapped a bit around on her scroll and Ruby could just about make out a list through the backside of the screen. She had a feeling it was her browser history. 

"Gods, Ruby!" Weiss looked at her, an amused grin on her face and both her brows vanished beneath her bangs. "They aren't lying when they say that still waters run deep, were they? 'Slut fucked airtight', 'Ten Guys Creampie Gangbang', or this most recent one: 'Slave Eating Misstress's Creampied Pussy' – that title sounds promising at least, I admit. Who would've thought that you are, deep down, such a deviant?"

Her entire face felt as if on flames, but it was okay. Her Goddess _needed_ to know all there was about her. Her eyes cast downwards, she glanced at Weiss. Seeing her legs so close to her while she still massaged those beautiful feet of hers with its perfectly manicured toenails, she couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes wander up and up until she was just at the ridden up hem of the skirt, close to her Goddess's crotch. If the skirt had ridden up just a bit higher, she'd be able to see her underwear. A gasp escaped her when she saw Weiss's hand reach for her skirt and pull it up to fully reveal her white lacy panties to her eyes. 

"It's not like you haven't seen me in just my underwear before. We live and dress and undress in the same dorm room after all."

Ruby looked up, her eyes locking with Weiss's. "It's more exciting this way, Ma'am."

"I see. Have an eyeful, then." Weiss let go of her skirt, leaving it bunched up above her crotch and her underwear out in the open. "I should've realized sooner that you are this obsessed with me," she then said, her eyes on one of the naughty videos Ruby had been watching these past days. "I have kind of missed having people tend to my every need. It _has_ always been proper in my home, though." She chuckled. "Whereas proper is not a term that many men in Atlas's high society would use to describe me."

Ruby was dying to ask why, but it was not her place to demand answers. If her Goddess wanted to tell her she would. So, she just concentrated on tending to her feet. After a moment of silence, Weiss withdrew her feet however and lifted her soles to Ruby's face. 

"You did well. Have your reward."

Her heart leaping with excitement, Ruby wasted no time and leaned forward, the faint smell of Weiss's feet spurring her on. Then, the magical moment arrived when her lips touched a part of Weiss's body for the first time ever. She wanted to stay like this forever, she wanted to use her tongue, but, not wanting to get caught in such a position, she moved on to the other foot, planting a kiss on its sole as well. "Thank you, Ma'am." Her voice was breathy and she wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and masturbate. 

Weiss raised a brow at her with a wide smile while she put her boots back on. "You massage my sweaty feet, which have been stuck in my boots for hours, kiss their soles _and_ thank me for it. I have read about submissive people before, but to have one like you, right here, right now, submit to _me_ like _this_ – surreal. But exciting. Let's head back." Her Goddess got up to her feet, not picking up her bag and just starting to walk back to the Student Quarters of the academy. "We didn't get to study today, but it was still a good way to spend some time, don't you think?"

Ruby, with her bag slung over one shoulder and Weiss's once again clutched to her chest, walked a bit behind her. "I wished we could've stayed longer. It was the best time I've ever had!"

Weiss slowed down a bit, allowing her to walk next to her, and leaned slightly over. "How wet are you right now?" she asked in a low whisper, making Ruby's breath hitch. 

Her underwear felt as if it had been fresh out of the washing machine and she was wearing it without having given it the time to dry first. "Very."

"I bet you want to touch yourself when we are all asleep. But you can't. You will not _ever_ touch yourself _ever_ again without my permission. Understood?"

A low whimper escaped her and she felt even hornier, but she nodded. 

"If you touch yourself even once during our trial period, this will be over. No second chances. You can get back to your pornography and the only time you'll get to go down on me will be in your imagination. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Her dreams were really all coming true. 

They were close to their dorm room when Weiss stopped, putting her hands on Ruby's shoulder, so they could be face to face. "To clear a few more things up: I...count you as my first ever real friend." Ruby grinned at that. "I don't know where this...new thing between us will be going, but...the things you said about me...do you like me romantically?"

Her grin vanished quickly, replaced by a confused look. "I...don't know? I just...I don't know. I just think you are perfect and I just want to do everything you tell me to. I don't look to get anything other than _your_ pleasure out of it."

"Good, because I'm not interested in anything romantic. I want us to be friends who have lots of fun together. I will have many others in my bed and I don't want you to go around and make a scene because you got the notion that I cheated on you or something." 

So, Weiss had obviously slept around in Atlas and she wanted to do so here as well, if she hadn't already. Imagining her with others both stung viciously and made her very horny. The perfect mix. "Yes, Ma'am."

Weiss nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I do want to see how far we can take this after all. Who knows where our relationship will end up down the line? For now, though, this is perfect."

Ruby grinned at her. "I just want to be your perfect friendly slave."

Weiss chuckled and released her shoulders. "You dolt." She then sighed as she looked down the hallway. "I don't want you to stop being my slave, but I can't very well suddenly have you worship me with Blake and your sister in our room. We'll have to tell them that your new place is beneath my feet. I'll have to come up with something."

Ruby paled slightly at that, but understood where Weiss was coming from. She didn't want to be Weiss's slave just when they had time for it. She wanted to be Weiss's slave every second of every day of every week and so on. "I had a dream like that the other day," Ruby then admitted. 

Weiss looked curious and amused. "Really? Do tell."

"Well, you were doing your homework and I was...you know...under your skirt and serving you and then Blake and Yang came and you told them I was where I belong. Then you woke me up."

Weiss laughed and continued leading them back to their room. "While that sounds fun, I doubt I'd have the self-control to do homework while you eat me out." She glanced at Ruby with a grin. "Doesn't mean I can't reach that point with plenty of training. We'll have to break it to your sister differently though, or she'll break me."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Ma'am. You can do everything." She really could. But for now, they'd have to get back to just being Ruby and Weiss.


	3. Slave-On-Trial Part 2

Ruby was on cloud nine. While she couldn't openly show it around her sister and Blake, her relationship with Weiss had become the most treasured she had ever had. She wasn't sure if it had to do with her privileged upbringing, but the fact that Weiss was not shy _at all_ to order her around every chance she got was what made the relationship almost exactly how she had imagined it. She wished she could have the freedom to just be Weiss's slave around the clock, but, because Yang and Blake still had no idea, they reserved their Goddess-slave-time to their many study sessions. Such as now.

With Blake and Yang headed out to Vale for most of Saturday, her Goddess had figured it'd be the perfect opportunity to delve further into their relationship and Ruby couldn't agree more. To get the most out of their day alone, their study session had been set up early, before her sister and Blake had gone out. When asked if they wanted to join their trip to Vale, Weiss had politely declined, saying that Ruby still had a lot of catching up to do. While she, indeed, still had a lot of catching up to do, what she really wanted was to go back to her actual purpose, which was to serve her Goddess in each and every way. 

"Are you excited, my little slave?"

Ruby looked at her Goddess, who was sitting on her bed with one leg crossed over the other and an expectant smile on her lips, with eyes wide and full of adoration. "Yes, Ma'am." 

She was on her knees in front of her Goddess's bed, waiting to be allowed to worship her. 

"You know, I just realized I haven't even seen you naked yet. Strip." 

Ruby got up to her feet and slowly began to undress, but got quicker after her Goddess started to look impatient. A few moments later, her clothes were all on the floor and she was naked in front of her, trying to stop the impulse to cover herself up.

"You have quite the beautiful body," her Goddess commented and stood up from her bed. "Turn around. Slowly. And spread your arms wide."

Ruby did as told and had her naked body get inspected by her Goddess's critical eyes like a slab of meat. It made her shiver in excitement. She heard her Goddess hum in thought.

"Stop," Weiss said. Ruby did so immediately, her back turned to Weiss. She was curious about why her Goddess wanted her to stop. She then heard her Goddess take the couple of steps to close the distance between them, when a sudden sharp pain flared from her left butt cheek after it got slapped – _hard_. "This bubble butt," Weiss spoke up again, her voice close to her ear and her warm breath on her skin making heat pool low in Ruby's belly, "is marvellous. It's as if it was made to get spanked and to get fucked. What do you think about becoming a butt slut, Ruby, hm? Just imagine me offering your butt to some guys who want some anal fun."

Her Goddess's hand still hadn't moved away from her rear cheek and had begun to knead it firmly, the occasional fingernail really digging in and spicing the sensations up with some brief and biting pain. Weiss's other hand had moved to her belly and was now inching down between her legs, brushing through the trimmed curls of her pubic hair. A sudden movement later and her entire crotch was in the palm of her Goddess's hand. 

"You are drenched. Gods, you _seriously_ would let me do it too, wouldn't you? You'd bend over, so some random guys can stick their dicks in your ass, just because I said so."

 _I would, gods, yes, I would do everything for you!_ "I'm a-about t-to cum, Ma'am," Ruby gasped out, desperately trying to get away from the pressure of her Goddess's hand on her vagina. 

"We can't have _that_ , of course." Weiss withdrew her hand, stepped away from Ruby and picked up a piece of her discarded clothes to wipe the glistening arousal off. "Bonus points for warning me that you were about to cum, Ruby. Good slave."

Her legs were still shivering and she still felt on edge, but it had been the right thing to do. "You said I only can cum when you give permission, Ma'am. You didn't, so I knew I had to warn you."

"Technically, I said that you can't _touch yourself_ without my permission, but I do approve of your dedication." Weiss turned to sit back on her bed, crossing a leg over the other again. "Your body has also passed my inspection with flying colours. Firm, lean and toned without being bulky. Good skincare, which is something I really did not expect from you, to be honest. A nice pair of breasts fitting your body type and a beautiful rear. My only critique would be that I would prefer you without pubic hair. Get shaved down there and you are a ten out of ten."

Ruby blushed at the praise and compliments. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You have never touched anyone other than yourself, have you, Ruby?" Weiss suddenly asked. 

"No, Ma'am," Ruby admitted. "The only things I've ever done have been with you." Those things had 'only' consisted of her worshipping her Goddess's feet, which were magnificent and deserved to be worshipped, and the occasional massaging of her back.

"I see." Her Goddess then uncrossed her legs and lifted her bum before reaching under her skirt. A moment later, she pulled down her underwear and twirled in on her index finger with a smirk, then tossed the white lacy garment at her. 

Ruby gasped when it hit her and caught it before it could slide down her body and drop to the floor. She then brought it up to her nose and took as deep a breath as she could, revelling in the intimate scent of her Goddess. Said Goddess openly laughed at her display, but it didn't deter Ruby.

"If you enjoy how I smell so much, then come and get it straight from the source, slave," she said through giggles. "Today you are going to take your first step in being a professional eater of vaginas."

" _Really_?" Ruby quickly dropped to her knees and immediately moved towards her Goddess, ready to dive into the most sacred place of all. Her Goddess, however, raised a leg and stopped her with a naked foot on her face. 

"I love how eager you are to lick my vagina, slave, but there _are_ rules. Listen well: you have five minutes to make me cum. Every additional minute you need counts for five times spanking punishment. If I still haven't cum in ten minutes, you won't get to eat me for a week. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby mumbled through the foot still pressed against her face. 

"Very well. Go ahead and worship your Goddess, then. We both know you've _literally_ dreamt of this moment," Weiss said through even more laughter and removed her foot. 

Then, finally, her Goddess spread her legs and Ruby inched closer and closer, slipping beneath the skirt. The instant heat and faint smell of her Goddess's arousal were overwhelming, but what actually made her realize that this was real, that this was indeed happening, was the sight of the naked, smooth and _beautiful_ sex of Weiss Schnee, her friend, her teammate, her partner and, above all of the previous things, _her Goddess._ Right there, just inches in front of her, was this most special place of all, the place she had had so many wet dreams about. Getting even closer, she stuck out her tongue and, without wasting any more time, she finally touched and tasted it – so soft, so warm, slightly sour, slightly salty, very delicious – and after that first taste touched her tongue and after her Goddess flinched and gasped, a dam broke. She ran her tongue up between the fleshy outer lips and touched a small nub, latching onto it. 

"Ah! Care-ah!-ful! I know you are eager, but – ah! But I can be very sensitive there!" 

Ruby took the advice to heart and did her best to be softer with her approach, licking the inside and outside of her Goddess's sex, gently probing the clit here and there for additional pleasure instead of focusing on it. All the while she did her best to be careful with her teeth. 

Mastering one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? Getting to attend the most prestigious academies for aspiring huntsmen and huntresses two years early? No, the single greatest thing she had ever achieved in her life was getting permission to eat this divine vagina. The taste and texture on her tongue, the smell in her nose, those thighs now wrapped around her neck, the gasps and moans she could hear spurring her on – the privilege of the position she was in was something that she understood on her own, but _those_ things _really_ drove that understanding home. They confirmed that understanding. 

She felt the skirt getting moved up and away, but she didn't particularly care. All that mattered was her tongue being deep in her Goddess's sex and the gasps and moans of pleasure she drove out of her. 

"You look really good like this," Weiss said, her breathing rapid and coming in pants. 

Ruby opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes connecting with Weiss's. She hoped she could convey with her look the utmost adoration and devotion she felt for her Goddess, how much she enjoyed her position, how much she loved what she was doing. She hoped she could convey that there was no place on Remnant she would rather be in than right here between her legs. 

Ruby saw Weiss let herself drop onto her bed, her legs getting tighter and tighter around her neck. She was sure her Goddess was close to orgasm, which only increased her motivation and dedication if that was even possible. Then, the thighs stiffened and clamped down on her head while her Goddess convulsed on the bed. Ruby kept licking and slurping with all she had, but gently slowed down as Weiss's orgasm subsided. Then, the legs around her head relaxed and rested lifelessly on them, slowly sliding down without resistance. A hand on her head gently pushed her away and Ruby reluctantly obeyed. 

"You are a natural pussy-licker, slave," Weiss said with slightly laboured breathing, looking at her through half-closed eyelids. She looked positively radiant after orgasming. Her Goddess took her phone and looked at it. "Three minutes and twenty-four seconds. I really was looking forward to spanking that bubble butt raw, to be honest."

"You can still do that if you want, Ma'am."

Weiss laughed. "I really got lucky with you, no doubt." She stretched on the bed, arching her back, then flopped back down with a satisfied smile on her lips. "I think I should shower, then I'll relax. You clean up before your sister returns, slave."

That made sense. Her Goddess had just orgasmed after all and those could wear you out. She deserved all the relaxation she could get. But then again, everything her Goddess said and did was sensible. She was flawless. "Of course, Ma'am. Do you want me to prepare tea and snacks and a book for you as well?"

Her Goddess's look screamed approval and Ruby felt really proud of herself. "It's like you read my mind. Also, don't forget to brush your teeth. Your breath shouldn't still smell like a wet vagina by the time your sister is back – even if it's mine."

That was a bit of a downer, but, again, her Goddess was, as always, right. 

* * *

Time passed, but it also became more stressful. Between actual study sessions with Weiss and actual school work and training, they, unfortunately, didn't have much time to get to the real important stuff, which was Ruby worshipping her Goddess. 

Between now and the approaching date of the Vytal Festival, they had only gotten few opportunities anymore to just be the two of them. Those few opportunities had been precious, however, and Ruby had done her best to show her Goddess just _how_ precious. From massaging her feet and worshipping them with her mouth and tongue and tending to her more simple needs, like keeping her teacup filled and learning how to do her manicure and pedicure, all the way to pleasuring her to orgasms, Ruby did all she could to make those few chances they had count. 

She just wished she could stop pretending to be anything more than Weiss's loyal slave. 

Now, though, they were searching for Blake in Vale after she had accidentally revealed herself as a Faunus to them. It had been an odd situation after Weiss had said quite a few bad things about the White Fang and Faunus. It had been tense and uncomfortable and now they were missing a team member. 

Her Goddess and she had split up with Yang and Penny to search more effectively, but also because Ruby could now carry her Goddess's handbag without being questioned why she was doing so. Sure, some people were giving her looks, but she didn't care about them. 

However, there was something she wanted to know, something she had been unable to ignore. "Can I ask you a question, Ma'am?" 

"You obviously can. But, you also may."

"A-are you...are you racist, Ma'am?"

Her Goddess stopped walking and turned around to look at her with her hands on her hips and a raised brow. "What in the world gave you _that_ idea?"

Ruby shrugged awkwardly. "The...the things you said and –"

Weiss waved her off. "You have to learn to listen. I only ever criticised the degenerates of the White Fang, not Faunus in general. Plus, that monkey-boy _is_ a criminal. He was a stowaway, someone who _illegally_ was on that ship." Then, a wide smirk formed on her lips. "But even if I _was_ racist...what difference would it have made to you, hm?" Ruby's breath hitched when her Goddess took a step closer to her. "Could you really have stopped serving me?" Her Goddess had lowered her voice and Ruby loved how seductive it sounded. "Could you really have stopped your life's purpose? Could you really have given up on eating me out? Just because I might have been racist? We both know that you would never give up the chance of sticking your tongue up my vagina, even if I was a serial killer who only kills Faunus."

Her Goddess was right. Weiss could have been the cruellest person on Remnant, Ruby knew she would still be the perfect human being in her eyes. She'd still be serving her loyally, she'd still love nothing more than licking her Goddess's perfect sex. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

Her Goddess then turned around and continued their search. "Good. Stop wasting your breath on pointless questions and ask me about my needs. You _are_ usually so good at this."

"Yes, sorry, Ma'am." Ruby looked around and saw several small stores selling drinks and snacks to their left and right. "Are you hungry or thirsty, Ma'am?"

Weiss smiled. "I love it when things return to how they should be. Get me a bottle of water and...yes, I should indulge myself a bit: a chocolate chip muffin in that bakery over there; it doesn't look as cheap and rundown as the others."

Ruby mentally noted her Goddess's orders and went to the bakery she had pointed at. A few minutes later, she returned with the snacks, but had to stop for a moment when she saw that Weiss was not alone. A middle-aged civilian was with her and looked like he was waiting for something. Curious, Ruby quickly made her way to her, her Goddess perking up when she noticed that she had returned. 

"There you are, slave," Weiss said and Ruby felt her face burn up immediately. Her eyes flickered towards the stranger and she wondered what her Goddess had told him. He certainly was staring at her unabashedly and his eyes lingered at her breasts. 

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

The man was giving an impressed whistle. "Damn, you weren't lying. Keep your money."

"Come on, slave. Let's find an alley," her Goddess said, leading them a bit further down the street. 

Ruby didn't know what was going on, but she knew it had something to do with her, considering her Goddess had apparently told this stranger that she was her slave, though probably without the on-trial-part. 

A short bit of walking later, Weiss appeared to have found a suitable alley and led them in there, kept on walking a bit more, then stopped. Ruby looked back and the open street was quite a bit behind them. Whatever was going to happen now, they seemed to be quite hidden from sight. 

"Here's the situation, slave," her Goddess began, Ruby turning back to give her full attention to her. "This gentleman says that he has seen Blake after I showed her picture around to a few passersby. He wouldn't give me the information without payment, however –" "Why should I give free info to people who look as rich as you do?" "– so I offered him your breasts instead of my family's hard-earned money. Show him your naked breasts, so he can take a picture of them."

Ruby was stunned at what she had just been told, but only for a moment. Almost on autopilot did she begin to untie her waist cincher and unbutton her high-collared blouse. Moments later, her black bra with bright, red polka dots came into view. Slipping down the straps from her shoulders, she then pushed the cups down and almost immediately did her nipples stiffen once the cool wind brushed over them. 

"Good slave," her Goddess said, smiling with approval. "You are absolutely shameless and do everything I tell you." Weiss turned to the stranger. "Take your picture, tell me what you know and then leave," she said.

He took out his scroll and the quickly following flash indicated that the picture had been taken. "I saw her at Star Café with some monkey kid earlier," he told them after putting his phone away. His eyes were still on her breasts, however. "They were talking about the White Fang of all things."

"Star Café, hm? We'll take a look. Thank you for your business, you may leave." Her Goddess watched until the man was out of sight before reaching under her skirt and removing her underwear. "Time to eat, slave," she said with a grin. "Watching you undress so readily in front of a stranger just because I told you to was _very_ arousing."

Ruby, already on her knees and crawling between her Goddess's legs and under her skirt, could only agree. It was unbelievably humiliating how her Goddess had so easily sold her body to some stranger for some info, which didn't even really help them, but it was that which was so exciting about it. It was that, which had her so soaked between her legs. Her body didn't belong to her anymore, slave- _on-trial_ or not. Her body belonged to her Goddess and she could do with it how she pleased.

And now, her body was being used to do what it did best: provide the Goddess Weiss Schnee with well-deserved pleasure.


	4. Let's Make It Official

Ruby wasn't sure how to feel. Sun Wukong, Blake's Faunus friend, had a friend who had been heavily flirting with her Goddess from the first time he had laid eyes on her. She could understand of course. Her Goddess _was_ beautiful after all. She _was_ a Goddess among men. To not desire her should be a punishable crime. She understood all of that. The twinges of jealousy came from how receptive Weiss was to his advances. She was so receptive, that she had changed the setup of pairs for their mission. Instead of her Goddess and her, it had been Yang and her visiting that club-owner friend of Yang's in Vale's shady parts. Neptune had been the one to accompany Weiss. 

The entire time she had been away from her Goddess, Ruby had been wondering what they were doing. She itched to call Weiss, she itched to know, but she couldn't. 

Only during their fight against Torchwick did she get to see her Goddess again. 

On their way back to Beacon, she sat next to her inside of the Bullhead provided for them by the Academy. Her Goddess noticed of course and Ruby could make out a faint smirk. She _could_ be wrong, but Ruby was sure that _something_ had happened. Something between Weiss and Neptune had happened during the day and the very thought made her stomach twist. 

Their bullhead had finally reached the academy's landing platforms. Her team and she exited, all feeling pretty beat and she was sure that everyone was ready to go to bed. 

Except for her Goddess. 

"I'm going to take a walk first. It helps me to relax," Weiss said. "Anyone willing to join me?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna hit the hay," was her sister's answer. 

"No." Blake – short and to the point. 

"I'll join you," Ruby said, both nervous and excited about some alone time with her Goddess. But, even if she hadn't wanted to, she knew that this was the answer her Goddess had expected from her anyway. 

"You do you, guys. Just don't wake me up when you get back," Yang said, followed by a long and loud yawn. "Come on, Blake."

Blake nodded once and followed, but what made Ruby swallow thickly was the wink Blake threw at her direction after casting a quick glance back. 

"Come on, slave," her Goddess said with a low voice. "I've got a surprise for you."

Ruby turned to look at her Goddess, who was already on her way to the gardens. With a quick jog, she caught up to her, her heart beating a mile a minute. They walked for a while in silence before her Goddess headed towards a wooden bench and sat down. 

"Sit next to me, I want to show you something," her Goddess said and pulled her scroll from one of her pea coat's pockets. After opening some folders, her Goddess opened a video, the thumbnail showing her face. "Look closely, slave. I took this with just you in mind."

Ruby swallowed once her Goddess played the video and almost immediately she could hear the wet slapping sound she had become so familiar with after watching hundreds upon hundreds of naughty videos. The video got dark, but the front lighting got turned on and she could see her favourite meal to eat: her Goddess's vagina. This time, however, it was not her tongue tasting its insides, worming its way between its wet lips, tasting its delicious arousal. No, this time it was a penis pounding in and out of it. Her Goddess had had sex with Neptune and she had taken a video of it to show her. 

"The moment Neptune flirted with me for the first time, I knew I would let him fuck me," her Goddess said. "No regrets. It was a good fuck in some dark alley."

Ruby nodded, showing her Goddess that, while her eyes were fixated on that penis moving in and out of her, she was listening. A hand moved up her skirt and she obediently spread her legs, giving her Goddess all the access she wanted. She felt a finger on her panties, moving up and down her slit, making the garment stick even more to the ever-growing wetness between her legs. 

Weiss chuckled. "You love watching me take dick, don't you?"

"I...I don't like it, Ma'am," Ruby admitted, "but...but I also love it. It...your...you know, it looks beautiful around a...you know. But I want to be there. I want…"

"You want to be the one to give me pleasure?" Weiss hummed. "No one is stopping you, slave. You know where you belong. Get down there."

Ruby moved down from the bench and onto her knees without any further prompting. Her Goddess bunched up her skirt, revealing her underwear. Ruby reached up, pulling it down with a bit of help from her Goddess, who lifted her bum. Ruby noticed the white-ish trail between her Goddess's sex and the underwear immediately. She looked up at her Goddess with wide eyes. 

Weiss grinned at her, pointing her scroll at her. From the back of the screen, Ruby could see that blinking red dot in one corner. "That's your surprise, slave. I let him cum _deep_ inside of me."

Ruby whimpered. This was terrible. Terrible and amazing. She completely pulled off her Goddess's panties, holding them in her hand, staring at the slimy stain in its crotch. 

"Do it, slave." 

Ruby looked up at her Goddess again. "Ma'am?"

Her Goddess kept grinning. "You know you want to." 

Ruby gulped. She didn't want to, but she also wanted to _so much_. She raised the garment to her face and stretched out her tongue, slowly and deliberately moving in. Then, she touched it, the mildly bitter taste, mixed with the familiar flavour of her Goddess and the fabric of the panties, bursting at the tip of her tongue. 

"Get in there, slave."

Ruby obeyed and put the crotch-part of the garment in her mouth, sucking the mixture of the sexual fluids into her mouth. 

"Good slave. That's what I want to see." Ruby could hear the excitement in her Goddess's voice. "Give me my underwear and get where you belong."

Ruby removed the panties from her mouth and handed them to her Goddess, looking up to see the scroll still pointed at her. 

"Don't swallow and open your mouth," her Goddess ordered. 

Ruby did as told, stuck her tongue out and showed the small amount of the mixture of fluids she had managed to collect from the panties. 

"Good slave." Her Goddess then leaned back into the bench and inched her hips forward a bit, so that her bum rested right at the edge of the bench with her legs spread wide.

Ruby moved her head closer to her Goddess's sex, the evidence of previous sex even more blatant now. She could see strands of semen sticking to her outer and inner labia. Ruby leaned in and wrapped her lips around her Goddess's lower lips, sucking in the sticky residues of sperm. Her Goddess's familiar bucking of her hips was proof that she enjoyed what Ruby was doing, making pride swell inside of her chest. With a slurping sound, she released the labia from her mouth and stuck her tongue between them, as deep as she could. The bitter taste of male ejaculate was overpowering the divine, natural taste of her Goddess's sex, but Ruby soldiered on. She did her best to scoop up any and all sperm which had remained inside of her Goddess's vagina. 

"Mmmmm...look at you go, slave," Weiss said, her voice breathy. 

Ruby looked up again, the scroll still fixated on her. Her Goddess then leaned forward and pushed her away from her vagina. "Don't swallow! I would love nothing more than to cum, but I think we should head to our dorm. Open your mouth."

Ruby did, now with a visible amount of sperm collected. She could feel the sticky and slimy fluid on her tongue, not to mention the taste. She did it for Weiss, though, so it was okay. She would do anything Weiss told her to. 

"What a beautiful sight." Her Goddess looked more than pleased. "Swallow."

With a gulp, she followed her Goddess's orders, feeling the thick mixture of sperm and vaginal fluids run down her throat. She suppressed the urge to shiver. Instead, she opened her mouth again, moving her tongue around to show that she had, indeed, swallowed everything. 

"Very well done, slave." Weiss got up from the bench after saving the video and adjusted her skirt back to looking proper. "I knew you were slutty and submissive enough to actually go through with it and eat my vagina clean of that sperm."

Ruby flushed, but also smiled at those words. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Yes, thank me for allowing you to eat cum out of my pussy, slave," Weiss said with a snort, but also patted her on the head. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't be any prouder of you."

And Ruby couldn't be any happier. 

* * *

After their fight against Roman, life almost returned to normal. Two things prevented that from happening, however: the first was Ruby's paranoia because of Blake winking at her that night. The second reason was Blake herself and the fact that she was obsessing over the White Fang. 

Ruby had told Weiss about her concerns regarding their quiet teammate, but she had said that it was just one less person to worry about once her submission to Weiss would be made public in their team. Ruby trusted her Goddess's judgement. 

She couldn't think too much about it, though, because these days, she and her Goddess were busy with decorating the academy and preparing it for the dance night. Weiss was very excited for it and, while she usually wasn't one who particularly cared for dancing, she couldn't deny that her Goddess's excitement was infectious. 

"You know what could help Blake unwind?" Weiss asked when the two of them were sitting at a table in the amphitheatre, looking through a binder with different tablecloth decorations. She looked up from the binder and lowered her voice. "I should offer her your magic tongue."

Ruby choked on her milk, coughing with teary eyes. "Ma'am?" she asked, her voice a bit rough.

"You would do it if I told you to do it, wouldn't you?" Weiss asked with a teasing smile. 

Ruby nodded. 

"Good slave. I'm not saying I'll have you do it, but it's an idea I'm keeping in the back of my head. For now, I'm still favouring more standard ideas." Weiss leaned back against the back of her chair, stretching a bit, groaning after a series of pops was heard coming from her back. Ruby wanted nothing more than to get up and give her Goddess a thorough back rub. "While I find the idea of handing you around like some toy very erotic, I still want to keep you to myself for a bit longer."

Ruby squeezed her legs together as her imagination ran wild, her mind suddenly flooded with the idea of her Goddess renting her out to strangers for cheap rates. "Whatever you want, Ma'am," she said in a whisper. 

"Obviously." Weiss leaned forward a bit, folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "We should also find a way to tell your sister soon. I am tired of not being able to get worshipped by my slave in my own dorm room."

"I know, Ma'am," Ruby said, nodding emphatically. "I...just want to be able to take care of your needs without having to hide."

"Then we'll have to try and find a way to really drive home the fact that I own you." Weiss leaned back again on her chair, her hands now folded over her stomach. "I have an idea and, considering our relationship, I would usually just go through with it...but, since this would change our relationship and friendship at its core, I want to talk to you as Weiss talking to her best and closest friend and confidant Ruby and not as…" Weiss glanced around, then lowered her voice since a group of students passed their table. "... _you know_."

Ruby felt nervous and, suddenly, like a fish out of water, but she nodded, her heart swelling that, despite her utter submission and devotion to Weiss, she still saw her as someone so important to her. "Okay, Ma –, uh, Weiss."

Weiss was silent for a few moments, then breathed out slowly through her nose. "I love how you deify me, Ruby. It blows my ego into proportions I didn't know were possible." Ruby smiled at Weiss's smirk. Weiss deserved to feel that way. "I also love the complete agency I have of your free will and your body. I love that, as a slave, you are my property and I can do with you as I please. You are my toy to play with."

Ruby nodded. "I love that, too, Weiss. I wouldn't go through with any of this if I didn't."

Weiss reached over and took hold of her hand, making Ruby's skin immediately burn up. "I know you do and I trust that you do not just agree to things because you want to please me, but because you want to do them, but I would lie if I said that I'm not lying awake in bed and wondering sometimes."

"You do?" Ruby asked, squeezing Weiss's hand. "Now I feel bad because...well, I'm usually having a good night's sleep with nice dreams."

"Do you now?" Weiss asked with a chuckle. "I hope your dreams feature me a lot."

"All my dreams are about you," Ruby admitted. She then felt her face heat up. "Especially recently…"

"Since you swallowed that creampie out of me?" Weiss whispered with a smirk. "That was the sexiest thing I've seen."

Ruby just chuckled and shrugged shyly.

Weiss then leaned both her elbows onto the table, her other hand joining the one holding Ruby's, both her hands now sandwiching it. "I want to make this relationship official, Ruby. I want to end the trial period and I want you to be my official, personal, full-time slave."

Ruby's eyes widened and she lightly jumped up and down on her chair in excitement. "Really?! Yes!" Her excitement waned quickly, though, because of Weiss's unimpressed look. "What?"

"It doesn't work like that, you dolt. It has to be _official_. As in, I want us both to sign a contract."

"Oh. Okay. When can we do that?" 

"It certainly is nice that you are so eager, but I do wish for you to take this seriously, Ruby," Weiss said, a tiny frown on her face, making Ruby look down on her lap. "You have to understand what you will be getting into if you agree to this." Weiss looked around again but didn't appear to be content yet with their privacy, so she indicated for Ruby to follow her after getting up. 

Ruby quickly got up from her chair and reached over to Weiss's, who had left her bag there for her to pick up. Ruby, now carrying both her and Weiss's bag, walked a bit faster to catch up with her partner, who glanced at her with a small smile. 

"Even now, when I said I'd like us to talk as friends instead of...well, Goddess and slave, you are still so happy to serve me." Weiss shook her head. "Sometimes I wish there was a rational explanation for you deifying me and putting even my least important needs above your most important needs...but then, I see how much you enjoy doing banal things –" Weiss indicated with her hand at the bag she was carrying for her "– and I just get back to enjoying it because it _is_ enjoyable to be put on a pedestal like this, even if it is logically unreasonable."

"You shouldn't think too much about it Weiss." Ruby grinned at her, then shrugged. "Just let me take care of all of your needs. It's fun for me and it's fun for you."

Her partner chuckled. "It certainly is."

They were outside and Ruby realized that she was being led back to the gardens once more. They were walking a bit more and soon they reached the spot with the tree when she had confessed her adoration of Weiss and had gotten to rub her feet for the first time. If they were really going to make things official, then this was certainly a fitting place. Weiss sat down and leaned back against the tree and undressed her boots, wiggling her freed toes in the fresh air.

Ruby, like the eager slave she'd officially love to be, sat down as well and immediately placed her partner's feet in her lap and began to massage them. 

"Ahhh, that's it…" Weiss said, closing her eyes and obviously enjoying the moment. "Ruby, I need you to listen well," Weiss then said, serious again, but allowing her to continue tending to her feet. " _If_ you sign this contract – I mean, technically, we both could just get out of it because, as a fifteen- and seventeen-years-old, we have no legal capacity to sign contracts, but I would certainly expect us to still honour it – _if_ you sign it, you give up all the things that make you a free human being, do you understand?" 

"Of course I do, Weiss, but I'd love to. With you, at least," Ruby added while her thumbs massaged the soles of one of Weiss's feet. "I don't think I could do that with just anybody."

"The fact that you can do it with me, while flattering, is still kind of worrisome." Weiss then chuckled. "As is the fact that I am so willing to accept it, but, well…" She paused for a moment, then looked back to her, Ruby looking up from her task to smile at her. "Ruby, you would give up your free will to me. You would give up your capacity to make your own choices. You would give up any agency you have over your own body. You would give up your private life. _I_ would be in total control of you and your life. The only purpose of your existence would be to serve me. _That_ is what I want. I want you to be an _actual_ slave to me. Do you understand?"

Ruby mulled the words over in her head. It certainly sounded a bit more extreme than some naughty roleplay, but then again...then again, she'd never have to worry about anything other than tending to Weiss and taking care of her needs ever again. It sounded amazing. Still, though…"Can I still become a huntress? I mean, I'd give it up for you if you want, but I'd still love to be one."

Weiss gave her a beautiful and kind smile. "I wouldn't take that away from you, Ruby. It'd just be something you'd be doing on the side while serving me instead of the other way around."

Ruby grinned. "I'm happy with that, don't worry!" She quickly looked around, then lifted the foot in her hands to her face, leaning forward to take a quick sniff before puckering up and kissing its sole. Then, she stuck out her tongue to take a thorough lick from its heel to its toes. Gently placing it in her lap again, she started to massage the other one. "I love your feet."

Weiss snorted. "You love everything about me."

Chuckling with a shy shrug, Ruby agreed. "Yeah…"

Weiss watched her massage her feet for a while in silence. "You would really be okay with being an actual slave to me? No agency whatsoever over your own life? You would be okay with me holding all the strings of your life?"

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "I'd be able to get out of it _if_ I don't want to anymore, right? Or if I think you are going too far?"

"Well, if the latter should happen, I'd certainly hope you would talk to me first," Weiss said, "but, as I said, because we are both still minors, that contract we would be signing would not be legally binding. I expect us both to honour it, obviously. It also contains your safe-word and a clause for you to exit the contract without any repercussions in case you feel threatened by me, uncomfortable with the things I make you do and slash or you are not willing to be my slave anymore." 

Ruby repeated her finishing-ritual with this foot, savouring the taste of her best friend's skin on her tongue, then placed it gently on her lap as well. "Then there's nothing for me to worry about. I know you take good care of your possessions." Just saying that out loud – that she was about to become Weiss Schnee's possession, made her feel drenched. _How long has it been since my last orgasm?_ "You said...you said _'it contains'_ all that safety-words-stuff and everything. Do you have it already?"

Weiss grinned. "After you ate Neptune's sperm out of me I made up my mind."

Ruby blushed. "Okay…" She then remembered something. "Uh...Weiss, can I ask...can I ask what you did with that video you took that night?"

"You _may_. I've kept it for myself. I wanted to send it to Neptune but thought that, in case you wouldn't agree to the contract, it would be a damaging mistake since your face is visible." Weiss then raised a brow at her. "You haven't signed anything yet. Feel free to demand it to be deleted."

Ruby, while, on one hand wanting Weiss to delete it, was also feeling herself getting hornier than ever. The knowledge that, eventually, someone outside of their relationship would see her eat sperm out of Weiss's vagina was highly arousing. "Y-you can keep it…"

Weiss grinned, removed a foot from her lap and slipped it under her skirt. Ruby spread her legs a bit to give her better access and gasped at the contact of Weiss's big toe with her crotch, unable to stop her hips from bucking to the rubs. A moment later, she was left a whimpering mess because Weiss had removed her foot and placed it back on her lap.

Weiss smirked. "You are soaked. You like the idea of me showing around your sluttiest actions." 

"It's humiliating…" Ruby admitted. 

"But that's what you like about it."

"...yeah…"

"After you sign the contract, I also want you marked, Ruby," Weiss suddenly said. "I want it clear that you are my property then."

"Okay." Ruby nodded. It sounded sensible after all.

"Would you like it to be perma-"

"Permanent!" There was no doubt in her head.

Weiss shook her head with a grin and leaned a bit to the side, taking Myrtenaster in her hand. "Scoot a bit closer, Ruby."

Ruby did as told, curious what Weiss was going to show her. Her partner turned her rapier so that its grip was pointing up. 

"See this?" Weiss asked, showing the bottom of its grip. "You will have this tattooed on your body."

Ruby leaned in close and, upon seeing what Weiss wanted her to see, her body hummed in excitement. At the bottom of its grip, there was a Schnee crest and, around it, written in cursive letters, it said ' _owner: Weiss Schnee'_ . To have that on her body... _permanently_ …

"I always take good care of my possessions," Weiss said and Ruby could feel her hand slide down along her back and under her skirt. "You may cum, this one time. Savour it, it'll be the last time for quite a while again...my slave."

Ruby whimpered in relief, lifted her bottom and spread her legs a bit so that her Goddess could reach between them from behind. Upon feeling her Goddess touch her vagina and, upon feeling a slender middle finger slide between her lower lips and then the pressure of it reaching inside of her, it didn't even take a full second for her legs to clamp down _hard_ on her Goddess's arm. She gasped and began to see stars and the inside of her thighs felt as if she had peed herself. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, but, eventually, she felt like herself again. A bout of panic made her look around because she wasn't sure how loud she had been, but no one seemed to have noticed her cumming as hard and quick as she did. Being almost constantly horny for a whole semester without any relief...certainly did something.

She then turned to her Goddess. "Thank you...Ma'am." Her breathing was still laboured.

Weiss only grinned and removed the finger out of her vagina and from between her legs. Moments later, the wet and glistening digit was in front of her, the smell of her own arousal on her Goddess's finger making her wet again. "Open up."

Ruby did and hummed as she, for the first time in a long time, got to taste herself again. She liked it, but compared to her Goddess, her own taste was disgusting – her Goddess just tasted _that_ good.

Weiss then pulled her finger from her mouth and grabbed her bag, rummaging through it. Moments later, she emerged with a binder and opened it. "Here are the contracts," she said. "You can take all the time to think –"

"I'll sign them now," Ruby said. "There's nothing more I want."

Weiss gave her an amused look, then shrugged. "Fine by me." She took one of the contracts, which looked very official, with the Schnee crest and everything, and handed the copy to Ruby. "Read it through – thoroughly – and...well, sign it after you are done."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said. Just one signature and she could finally be free to be herself, to be who she felt she was destined to be: Weiss Schnee's slave. 

She couldn't be happier.


	5. The Closeup

It was official. The contract was signed, Weiss kept both of their copies – she went as far as to show Ruby where she kept them – and Ruby had officially given up her life as a free person and had officially become the slave of Weiss Schnee. She could still be happier, though, because they still were hiding that fact from Yang and Blake. If those two knew, then she could just let go of all of her worries and everything and could just concentrate on serving her Goddess, tending to her needs, making sure that she was happy. Everything else would take a step back and her first and foremost priority would be to be a good slave to her Goddess.

They still didn't know, however, so she still had to wait for her slave-tattoo, which would mark her as an official possession of her Goddess. 

But, just a couple of days had passed since the contract had been signed by them, so it was okay. She trusted her Goddess to bring the idea she said she had into fruition and waited patiently. 

First, however, it was time for dance night. 

Ruby, dressed in an, admittedly, pretty dress, but – and that was the sucky part – also in heels, stepped into the dance hall. She felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable walking in those heels, but she had little choice. For one, it was a formal affair and she had to attend. Secondly, her Goddess had said that she had plans with her tonight and that she was expected to dress up nicely. She couldn't wait.

"Aww, you look adorable!"

Her sister's exclamation startled her back into reality and she smiled awkwardly before walking towards Yang on wobbly legs. She seriously did not like walking in heels. 

"Thanks," she said. "Are you going to stand here all day?" Ruby asked her sister. 

Yang shrugged. "Eh. Not my kinda party anyway. Maybe I'll join you guys later."

Ruby laughed at that. Yep, her sister's kind of party was usually a bit rowdier than a formal ball. 

She waved at Yang and looked around for her Goddess, seeing her tend to a flower vase on one of the tables. Her heart went out to her, bursting with even more adoration. She quickly wobbled up to her, careful not to fall flat on her face, then greeted her. "Can I help, Ma'am?" Ruby asked, keeping her voice just about audible for her Goddess. 

Weiss turned around and, with a raised brow, looked her up and down. "I love those heels on you. You should wear heels more often." Before Ruby could even think about saying anything, Weiss spoke up again. "Actually, _you_ _will_ train walking in heels and _you will_ wear them all the time. Those bulky boots of yours take away the beauty of your legs."

"Yes, Ma'am." That was going to be a pain in the butt, but she'd do it happily for her Goddess. It was such a small thing after all. 

Weiss then smirked suddenly, taking a step towards Ruby. "I can't wait for later. Until then, enjoy yourself."

Ruby felt her heart rate pick up. 

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Ruby had had her eyes constantly on her Goddess – her Goddess and Neptune to be exact. He _was_ handsome, she could admit as much, but she didn't like how low his hands on her waist were. She didn't like how his terrible dancing made her Goddess laugh delicately. She liked, however, how her Goddess sought out her eyes with a grin, fully aware of the war between jealousy and arousal raging within her. By now, Ruby was rather certain that whatever her Goddess had planned for her, it would involve Neptune. She hoped it didn't. She also hoped it did. 

She was sitting by herself at a table, Jaune and the rest of JNPR now with all the attention on them. It was then, that she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. Her Goddess winked at her and indicated with a nod of her head that she should follow. Ruby gulped and got up wordlessly. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest as she pushed through the dancing students, trying to keep up with Weiss while wearing her new footwear of…well, not of choice, but order. She didn't get to make choices of any sort anymore, after all. That was something she would still have to get used to, but it already felt a bit freeing, she had to admit. What was she going to wear? Whatever her Goddess told her to! It made her smile. 

A few moments later, her Goddess reached the entrance and left, quickly followed by her. Then, suddenly, a hand squeezed her butt, its fingernails painfully digging in through her dress. 

"Are you ready, slave?" her Goddess asked, leading her outside. "Tonight, you are going to get a closeup of that video and your first taste of dick."

"Umm – uh, d-do you mean a l-literal taste, o–or…"

Her Goddess gave her an incredulous look. "Why would you even ask such a question? The first dick in your vagina will be attached to a strapon worn by me, obviously." Then, she snorted. "As if I would give away my slave's virginity like that. It belongs to me and no one else." Weiss then grinned at her. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't start learning to take dick in your mouth."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said, relieved that her virginity would be claimed by her Goddess and no one else. She was also mentally preparing herself. Soon she would have her mouth on something other than her Goddess's sex. 

There, in the distance, waiting on a bench, she could just about make out Neptune. Swallowing thickly, she kept on walking, following the sure steps of her Goddess. They kept walking in silence until they reached the bench. 

"Good evening again, Neptune," her Goddess greeted him surprisingly coolly. Ruby expected them to be closer. Maybe it was something purely sexual between them? She sure hoped so. Her Goddess then introduced them to each other. "Slave, Neptune. Neptune, slave." Ruby felt her face heat up furiously. 

"Still can't believe she's your team leader," Neptune said to Weiss, then turned to her with a wink. "'Sup? That was a hot vid, by the way."

Ruby felt mortified. Her Goddess had really shown him that video and Ruby had to shift from one leg to the other as wetness was collecting rapidly down low.

Her Goddess, arms crossed over her chest, raised a brow at her. "He just complimented you. What do you say, slave?"

"T-thank you," Ruby said, wondering how much redder her face could get. 

"You could also show him your thanks." Her Goddess grinned at her. "Get down on your knees in front of him, slave. You know what you're here for."

Ruby gulped and walked up to Neptune, then did as ordered and sunk to her knees. She reached up to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, struggling a bit to pull both the pants and his underwear down and past his raging erection. He appeared to be quite excited already. Once it was free, she looked at it, finding it hard to believe that there was, indeed, a penis just inches in front of her. Naughty videos upon naughty videos and she still felt unprepared for the real-life specimen. 

Slowly, she inched a hand towards it, shuddering when her fingers brushed against it, making it twitch; she was unable to stop herself from giggling when it did. Then, she wrapped her fingers around it – she was now officially holding a penis in her hand. Warm and firm, fleshy and muscle-y and, a bit, veiny. She slowly started to stroke it, marvelling at its oddly smooth texture. She hadn't expected that. 

Neptune gasped. "Damn…" 

"Good slave." Ruby looked up to see her Goddess standing next to Neptune, who had his eyes closed. "How about a taste now?"

Despite her nervousness, Ruby nodded. "Y-yes, Ma'am."

She leaned in, her tongue stretched out. She then touched the tip with her tongue and took a lick. It didn't taste like anything, aside from the slightly salty taste of what she assumed to be a bit of pre-ejaculate, considering its slimy texture. It certainly wasn't bad. Feeling a bit braver, she took its head past her lips, twirling her tongue around it while trying to be careful with her teeth. Then she took more into her mouth and a bit more again, then pulled her head back until only the head remained in her mouth. Then she started to bob her head. _I'm giving a blowjob._

"Oh gods…" 

Neptune's groan spurred her on and she started to be more confident in what she did, trying to do her very best to make him feel good. It definitely wasn't nearly as fulfilling as having her tongue deep inside her Goddess's sex, but it wasn't bad. It even was kind of fun. She wouldn't mind if she would have to do this more often, but if she would have to choose between eating her Goddess's vagina and giving blowjobs, she would _always_ choose her Goddess – without fail.

"Look at you go, you little slut," her Goddess said, making Ruby glance upwards. 

Ruby saw that her Goddess had, once again, a camera pointed at her. Ruby kept bobbing her head, kept twirling her tongue, kept sucking Neptune's dick and kept looking up, straight into the scroll's camera lens. 

Her Goddess then put a hand on her head and stopped her. "That's enough. We don't want you to make him cum yet."

Ruby obeyed and released Neptune's penis. She swallowed the built-up saliva, mixed with Neptune's pre, the taste and texture of his penis still lingering in her mouth and on her tongue.

"Lay on your back on the bench, slave," her Goddess said and Ruby did as told. 

Once she was lying flat on the bench, her Goddess also climbed up, but with her legs on either side of Ruby's head and her crotch right over her face. Ruby, excited with the idea that they might be sixty-nining, started to spread her legs wide, but her Goddess's open laughter and hands on her legs stopped her. 

"What in the world do you think you are doing, slave?" her Goddess asked her. Ruby saw her Goddess look at her from between her arms with a smile and glinting eyes. "All you will do is take off my panties, take Neptune's dick in your hand and guide it in me. Then, you will do nothing else. No touching me, no licking me – you will just watch, from up close, how your Goddess takes dick. Understood?"

Ruby understood alright. She wished she could squeeze her legs, the tingling between her legs pure torture, but her Goddess had a firm grip on them. "Yes, Ma'am," Ruby whispered. She then reached up, moved the skirt up and past her Goddess's hips and then pulled down her panties, sticky strands of her arousal visible in the dim illumination. Her Goddess lifted one leg, then the other and soon enough Ruby had the garment in her hands. Even in the cool night air, out in the open, Ruby could smell the intoxicating scent of her Goddess arousal. Feeling clever, she was about to bring up the garment to her nose, ready to smell and lick it, but a quick hand from her Goddess between their bodies snatched it out of her hands. 

"You are so hopeless when it comes to me, slave," her Goddess said, sounding more amused than mad. "Come on, put that dick inside of my warm and wet pussy."

Movement behind her caught her attention and Neptune's penis was suddenly right above her, close to her Goddess's sacred place. Ruby reached up, took it in her hands and guided it forward, its tip touching her Goddess's vagina, jealousy surging in the pit of her stomach and arousal pooling between her legs. Instead of her giving her Goddess pleasure, she had prepared a penis for doing so. She had prepared a penis – with her mouth – to give her Goddess pleasure and she had enjoyed doing it. A shaky breath left her as she watched Neptune sink his sex into her Goddess's. Her Goddess's upper body was now fully resting on hers, her back arched, her bum high. 

Ruby watched with wide eyes as Neptune retracted his penis, shiny with her Goddess's arousal, then sank it back into her Goddess. In and out, faster and faster. She could see her Goddess rear jiggle with the slaps of Neptune's hips, she could see Neptune's ballsack swing. She could smell the scent of intercourse and she was smelling it right from the source. 

"Ah! – h-how do you like – Ah! Gods, harder! – it, slave?" her Goddess asked, visibly moving her hips in tandem with Neptune's thrusts. 

"I-I hate it a-and I love it, Ma'am," Ruby admitted. 

Her Goddess laughed at that, reaching a hand between them and rubbing her nub of nerves right in front of her. Ruby could only watch and whimper. 

The wet slapping of sex intensified and, moments later, she could see Neptune pulling her Goddess towards him, ramming himself as deep as he could inside of her, his hips flush against her bum. She could see the spasming and bucking of her Goddess's hips, she could feel the squeezing of her legs, she could hear Neptune's grunting and she could see the contractions of his ballsack so close to her – her Goddess came when Neptune came inside of her. 

Neptune slowly pulled out of her Goddess, who leaned even more forward, her bum now quite high in the air. 

"Clean his dick, slave," her Goddess ordered her, sounding out of breath. 

Ruby readily opened her mouth and almost immediately a penis, smelling and tasting like her Goddess, made its way in. She twirled her tongue around it, trying to get as much of her Goddess off that penis as she could, ignoring the faint taste of small droplets of sperm making their way onto her tongue. She then released it, a bit uncontrolled from her position, making it flop against her cheek.

"It's clean, Ma'am," she said.

"Good slave," her Goddess said. "You can leave, Neptune – I'll send you the blowjob video later." 

Ruby didn't say anything. Instead, she imagined Neptune showing that video of her first blowjob attempt around. It made her heart beat faster.

"Thanks, snow-angel." She saw him pat her Goddess's bum, then put his pants back on. 

Her Goddess waited for a bit longer after Neptune had left before speaking again. "Now it's time for the real treat, slave. Open wide."

Slowly, Ruby watched her Goddess bring her sex closer and closer to her face. Ruby adjusted her position a bit, then opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. Soon later, her tongue touched her Goddess's vagina and her nose was touching her Goddess's buttcheeks after she had fully sat down on her face. 

"That's it, slave," Weiss said, her voice breathy, "clean your Goddess up; you have no idea how good your tongue feels after getting dick…"

Hearing those words only motivated her even more to dig her tongue as deeply as she could inside of her Goddess and to give her as much pleasure as possible. She had already scooped up a considerable amount of sperm from her Goddess's sex. However, she almost choked on her mouthful when she heard her Goddess's next words. 

"Come out –ah! – Blake – you aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are. And you –" her Goddess dug her fingernails painfully into her thighs, "– keep on –mmm...– scooping out every last trace of Neptune's cum out of me. Don't stop –ah!– licking until I tell you to. And don't swallow. I want to take a picture of your mouth full of cum."

Ruby replied by sticking her tongue deep inside her Goddess's vagina, coaxing a stubborn glob of sperm, which she could taste with the tip of her tongue, to start oozing out of its hiding place. It finally relented and she slurped it up.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Ruby heard her Goddess ask. Meanwhile, she kept licking her Goddess, not sure if there was any more sperm left. The taste in her mouth was already overwhelming.

"Still enjoying it."

"Not – ah! – as much as I do, trust me…"

Ruby kept on licking, finding the situation surreal. Her Goddess was having a seemingly casual conversation with Blake while sitting on Ruby's face, making her eat her creampie out. It was amazing and she wished they could finally live like this in their dorm room – her Goddess using her however she pleased while going on with her day-to-day-life and the others acting as if it was an everyday occurrence. 

"Oh, I believe you. How long has this been going on?"

"My slave has been – ah! – serving me loyally since I chewed her – Gods, I'm – I'm –!"

Her Goddess's legs contracted and she was now fully pressing her sex into her face, leaving Ruby no breathing space whatsoever. If she had to die, she certainly wished it'd be like this. Ruby kept on licking to the best of her ability and only slowed down when her Goddess's orgasm subsided. It was close to a miracle that she hadn't suffocated or, even worse, accidentally swallowed her mouthful.

Her Goddess got up from her face, giving Ruby the space to sit up herself. Her face turned beet-red when she saw Blake. Coming face to face with the smirking cat-Faunus really drove home the fact that her teammate had _at least_ seen her lick sperm out of Weiss's vagina, making her orgasm in the process. She was also sure that she must be looking a sight, considering how sticky with her Goddess's arousal her face felt, how dishevelled her hair must look, not to mention the slight bulge of her cheeks because of that sperm.

"Did you seriously just cum?" Blake asked her Goddess. 

"Oh, yes," her Goddess replied, slipping her panties back on. "My slave's tongue never fails to make me cum."

"Your O-face is kinda cute, to be honest," Blake said and Ruby nodded earnestly, the sperm in her mouth sloshing wildly. 

"Thank you," her Goddess said, then looked for her scroll in her dress's pocket, pulling it out once she had it. "You know what to do, slave."

As soon as Ruby opened her mouth, Blake stepped up next to her Goddess to watch, her eyes widening and a hand covering her wide grin. "Gods…"

Ruby started to sweat from embarrassment. 

"I know," her Goddess said, her voice oddly wistful as she took the picture. "She is one of a kind. You may swallow, slave."

Ruby did, wondering how swallowing sperm only for the second time could already feel so familiar. She opened her mouth again, moving her tongue around, showing that the sperm was, indeed, in her belly now. 

"Fantastic performance tonight, slave," her Goddess said, patting her head. "While you eat pussy better than you suck dick, I'm sure that, with enough training, you'll be as natural at sucking dick as you are at eating pussy."

Ruby felt proud of herself. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'll do my best."

Blake cocked her head to the side. "Is this some kind of roleplay?" 

"No," Weiss said. "Ruby literally is – voluntarily I might add – my slave. Contract and everything."

"You are kidding."

"I am not. She will get the Schnee crest tattooed on her body, with my name as her owner."

Blake shook her head. "You are terrible. Yang's going to kill you."

"Probably," her Goddess chuckled. "Look, I'm feeling generous tonight. You can try her out if you want."

"...not tonight, but I'll come back to the offer." Blake glanced at her, then looked back to her Goddess. "You could send me that picture, though."

Her Goddess looked quite pleased at that request. "I'll also send you both of her videos. You might have seen her first blowjob tonight – I took a video of that. The other, not sure if you saw that one, was the first creampie she ate."

"I'm not gonna say no."

And while they talked about her as if she wasn't right there with them, Ruby just sat and listened, feeling good about her life.


	6. Out In The Open

The days following the ball were quiet in comparison.

Ruby was feeling quite good about her life. She was training to walk in heels for her Goddess by wearing them all the time – Yang had only looked at her funnily when she saw that – and, in their team, only her sister remained in the dark about her submission to her. How her Goddess planned on breaking that news to her remained to be seen, but, for now, she could at least be herself now with Blake present. 

The cat Faunus had taken the news from Weiss with a mixture of mild horror and morbid curiosity. Ruby couldn't blame her. It wasn't every day, after all, that you would hear about someone signing away the control over their own life to someone else. Still, Blake took it well enough _and_ she most likely was turned on as well, considering she wanted the videos taken of her doing certain things. 

Now, with her sister in the Gym and Blake still asleep, her Goddess had sent her a message on her scroll, while they were both still lazing about in their respective beds. 

_'Time for breakfast, slave,'_ it read and Ruby's mouth was already watering. She quickly jumped down from her bed, her Goddess already ready and prepared for her with her blanket tossed to the side and her legs spread wide. Ruby wasted no time and climbed on her Goddess's bed, under her nightgown and between her legs, grinning when she saw that there was no underwear which needed removing. Instead, she could dive right in, a happy hum escaping her at the first taste of her Goddess's vagina. 

"There's just nothing like getting your pussy eaten by your slave first thing in the morning," her Goddess said with a content sigh. 

"I seriously hate you Schnees sometimes," Ruby heard Blake say. So, their teammate had woken up as well. She hoped it wasn't because of her. She just couldn't help the noisy way she ate her Goddess out – she simply tasted _divine_. 

"Only – Gods, this is too good – only sometimes?"

"Your privilege always gets you the best things." 

Even to Ruby's ears – which were half covered by the most beautiful thighs in the world – that sounded weak at best.

Her Goddess laughed loudly at that, a few moans mixed in between. "So, you envy me for my – ah! – most prized possession?" 

_She_ was her Goddess's most prized possession?! Ruby pressed her face as much as she could against her most favourite place in Remnant, running her tongue up and down with a fervour she didn't know she had and suckling gently on her Goddess's clit.

"Fuck you. What did you even do to – how did this even happen?"

"I – right there, slave! – me being me was enough." 

"I don't believe that."

"That so?" Her Goddess then pulled her nightgown up to her waist and grabbed a fistful of Ruby's hair, pulling her away from her vagina, much to her dismay. "Tell Blake why you want to be my slave, slave."

Ruby beamed. "Because my Goddess is beautiful and smart and kind and – and just so perfect in every way! She's the best person on Remnant and I just wanna serve her from when I wake up to when I sleep, 'cause she deserves it!" 

"Thank you, slave," her Goddess said. "That was beautiful. Now finish your breakfast." 

Her Goddess pressed her back onto her sex and Ruby got right back into it, relishing in the sweet sounds of pleasure her Goddess was making. 

"S-see?" Her Goddess sounded quite smug.

"Is she on drugs or something?"

" _I am_ her dru – ohhh _hhhh!_ " 

Her Goddess's legs clamped down hard on her neck, her hand in her hair pressing her down even harder into her sex. Her body was convulsing hard against her mouth and the short and shallow gasps she was making were the sweetest sounds on earth. Then, her Goddess's body relaxed. Ruby placed tiny kisses around her sex and on the inside of her thighs, but soon her Goddess pushed her away. 

"I know you adore me, slave, but that's enough." 

Ruby, a bit disappointed, still obeyed her Goddess and sat up, savouring the lingering taste of her sex on her tongue. Her eyes were still fixated on her Goddess, marvelling at her beauty: the way her white hair was fanned out behind her, the way her pale skin was flushed, the way her legs were spread and bent, the way her sex and the inside of her thighs were still shining with her arousal. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be allowed to serve her. 

Her Goddess sat up, a satisfied smile on her face. "Every morning from the day your sister knows. Whether I'm asleep or not, the moment you are awake the first thing you will do is to lick my pussy. Understood?"

"Yes! Thank you, Ma'am!" She would never have any problems with getting out of bed ever again! 

"Well, well, Blake," her Goddess suddenly said after first glancing at, then fully turning towards their quiet teammate and Ruby turned to look as well. She was quite surprised to see her sister's partner with her pyjama bunched up over her waist and a hand in her underwear, busy masturbating. 

"Fuck...you…" Blake's breathing was already laboured and Ruby wondered when she had begun masturbating. 

"Ugh, be like that then. Slave, go over there and lick Blake's pussy," her Goddess commanded and Ruby nodded happily. 

"Will do, Ma'am!" She got down from her Goddess's bed and walked over to Blake's, quickly crawling between her legs and reaching up under her yukata-shirt-thingy. After she got her fingers on Blake's panties, she wasted no time pulling them down. 

"Look, Ruby, you really don't have to," Blake said but offered no resistance whatsoever. She even spread her legs and scooted a bit further down to be able to relax properly. Ruby could only grin at that. 

Blake gasped loudly when her tongue made contact with her sex for the first time. A long lick from bottom to top, spreading the lips apart, brushing over her clit. Ruby liked Blake's taste, though, as everything else in existence, it simply could not compare to her Goddess. Still, Ruby found it pleasant enough and really went at it. She had to show that her Goddess wasn't bluffing after all. She couldn't just embarrass her Goddess by eating a vagina badly just after she had said that _she_ was her most prized possession. So, she gave it her all. She licked and sucked, teased and probed. Blake appeared to be of the quieter ones when it came to sex. Her body language was the only indicator that she was close to orgasm. Glancing up, Ruby could see Blake's eyes squeezed shut and her hands roughly squeezing her breasts. Her thighs were shuddering and shivering occasionally on either side of her head and, though Ruby wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, the intervals were getting shorter and shorter. 

Then, Blake reached her limit, her upper body suddenly surging upwards, spasming, and both her hands seemingly flying on Ruby's head and pressing her into her sex as she rode her orgasm out. Moments later, once her orgasm had subsided, Blake flopped back down onto her back, her breathing still shallow. 

"Thanks, Ruby," Blake said and Ruby was startled for a moment. 

She glanced at her Goddess, who raised a brow at her, seemingly indicating for _her_ to make Blake aware of her mistake. "Uh, you should thank my Goddess, not me. She, uh, she allowed you to use me after all."

"Good slave," her Goddess said. "As a reward, you may prepare my things for a shower, then wash me."

This was new! And exciting! "Thank you, Ma'am!" 

"That's not a reward. That's just another task," Ruby heard Blake say while she was rushing around the room to prepare her Goddess's things for her shower. 

"Please, Blake. If I told my slave to _lick_ my body clean after a workout session, it'd still be a reward to her, because she'd be doing it for me. Right, slave?" her Goddess asked her with a raised brow. 

Ruby, now stepping out of the bathroom, looked at her Goddess with wide eyes. "Can I do that, please, Ma'am?"

Her Goddess threw her head back in laughter, then got up from her bed, walking up to Ruby and making her shiver in excitement at her close proximity to her. "I'll think about it, slave," she said and put her arm on her lower back, pushing her towards the bathroom in an oddly gentle manner. "Now it's time for you to shower me, however, before Yang comes back and kills me for doing naughty things with her innocent, little sister."

"This seriously is unfair," Ruby heard Blake say when she closed the bathroom door, making her Goddess laugh again out loud.

Ruby loved her Goddess's laughter.

* * *

The following Monday, they had Grimm Studies first thing in the morning. Ruby wished her sister knew already, so she could climb down and crawl between her Goddess's legs to have her wake up to her tongue in her vagina. Her Goddess deserved to feel pleasure the moment she woke up and she'd get to get rid of her morning breath with the taste of her Goddess. But, alas, she couldn't yet. 

Instead, her Goddess's only elation early in the morning came from her perfect score in an exam. While Ruby's score was also close to perfect – she knew Grimm in and out – she felt proud of her Goddess. A perfect score was special and befitting of her perfect and special Goddess.

Her sister, however, was disappointed with her score. "Can't believe I just got a B- in Grimm Studies," Yang muttered as they were packing up. "This blows."

"I told you, you should study more. Just because you come from a family of huntsmen and huntresses doesn't mean you will always remember everything perfectly," her Goddess said. "But no, you didn't even revise the material because, and I quote, 'Grimm studies is easy peasy'." 

Her sister now looked quite annoyed, though Ruby wasn't sure if it was because she knew what her Goddess said was right or because her Goddess was really rubbing salt in her wound. "I'll go and talk with Professor Port," Yang said. 

Her Goddess scoffed. "A waste of time if you ask me."

Yang shrugged. "Maybe. You guys just go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Fine by me," Blake said and followed the last of the stragglers out, leaving just Yang, her Goddess and her. 

Yang gave them a lazy wave as she walked towards Professor Port's desk and, as they started walking out, a sudden, stifled gasp made her look to her Goddess. Her Goddess, looking down at Yang and Professor Port, had a wide, smug grin on her face. Before Ruby could turn and see why, her Goddess indicated for her to follow her out. Once outside, her Goddess indicated for her to be quiet while she peeked back inside the lecture hall. Her Goddess then rummaged blindly through her bag and pulled out her scroll, taking a picture a few moments later. After stowing her phone away again, her Goddess nodded once and kept on walking, handing Ruby her bag to carry it and she happily did so. 

"No more hiding, slave," her Goddess said. "Your new breakfast regime starts tomorrow."

Ruby couldn't wait.

* * *

Even though her Goddess said that they didn't need to hide anymore, she still did so for the rest of the day. Ruby didn't question it and just followed her Goddess's lead. 

The next morning couldn't come quickly enough, however, and the moment her eyes opened and her brain started functioning, her heart started to beat rapidly. Everyone was still asleep when she, as silently as possible, jumped down from her bed. She glanced at Yang, still asleep in her bed, and shivered. She really was going to be a good slave and worship her Goddess's vagina with her sister present. Ruby crawled underneath her Goddess's blanket and gently spread her legs, peppering tender kisses on their insides. It was a privilege like no other to be between them and she had to show her gratitude after all. 

She inched her way upwards, her head slipping and disappearing under her Goddess's nightgown, the heat and heady scent of her Goddess's sex drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Her Goddess had, once again, opted to go without underwear to sleep, which made her smile happily. Her smoothly shaved sex, so close to her and just begging to be licked by her, was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Her tongue brushed along the slit, digging a bit between them. It was still dry, but she would change that soon anyway. She kept pressing light kisses and licks on the outer labia, digging lightly between them, the faint traces of arousal becoming more and more prominent on her tongue. While she kept licking, she could feel weak movements coming from her Goddess. A twitch of a leg here, a shift of her body there. Then, a soft sigh of pleasure escaped her Goddess, followed by a hand bunching up the nightgown below the blanket, manicured fingernails scratching her head gently, almost affectionately. It made her heart surge and she was on cloud nine. 

Her Goddess spread her legs a bit farther, giving her more room to manoeuvre, and Ruby used it to press her mouth more tightly into her Goddess's sex, which had reached the state of arousal Ruby loved and had grown so familiar with. 

"Mornin' guys," Ruby heard her sister say, followed by a long and loud yawn. 

This was it. Her sister would finally see her true self. She would finally see where her little sister's true place in Remnant was: right here, deeply between the shapely legs of her Goddess Weiss Schnee. She could feel heat and wetness collect between her legs, a moan escaping her as she stuck her tongue inside her Goddess. 

A moment of silence passed, then Ruby heard Yang's sharp intake of breath. "What the…?!" 

No one said anything for a while, the only sounds heard being the licks and slurps coming from her and the giggling moans and gasps from her Goddess. 

"I seriously can't believe you are doing this right now, Weiss," she heard Blake say, clearly exasperated. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with my sister?!" Yang finally burst. "And you _knew_ about this, Blake?!"

"Nothing she – oh, _Gods_ , that tongue is magnificent! – nothing she doesn't – ah! –want to," her Goddess said, starting to grind her crotch into her face, smearing her arousal all over it, much to Ruby's elation. 

"Ruby! Get the fuck out of there!"

Ruby didn't react. She just kept licking, her knees bent and legs kicking behind her as she was happily licking her Goddess's vagina. 

"My slave – _mmmhh_! – she is loyal and – ah! – and only listens to – oh, _Gods_! – to me."

"Your _what_?!" 

"My – oh Gods, ohh _hhhh_!" Her Goddess ground her crotch even harder against her mouth as she came, her thighs locking around her neck, pulling her as deep as humanly possible. Ruby relished in the noises and spasms, kept teasing her clit, kept sticking her tongue inside of her, kept drinking up her Goddess. 

"Stop cumming, for fuck's sake!" Ruby heard the muffled voice of Yang through her Goddess's thighs on her ears. 

Her Goddess flopped back onto her bed, catching her breath. Ruby peppered tiny kisses around her Goddess's sex and along the inside of her thighs, doing her best to convey her devotion to her with actions rather than words. 

"Good slave. Now clean me up while I talk with your sister. You know where the tissues are."

Ruby, somewhat reluctantly crawling out from under the blanket, could feel her face heat up so much, she almost felt lightheaded. She saw her sister standing by her Goddess's bed, could see her shaking in anger, but avoided looking at her, keeping her eyes downcast. She was not ashamed of her service to her Goddess – she loved nothing more than worshipping every inch of her Goddess's body – but to say that she wasn't embarrassed after eating Weiss Schnee to orgasm with Yang present would be a blatant lie. 

"Did you – did that – what the –?!"

Her Goddess chuckled and sat up after she returned with the box of soft tissues. She spread her legs and Ruby, her face still beet red, began wiping. She felt her face heat up even more when her Goddess was petting her on her head. 

"Good slave. Show your sister how much you love to serve your Goddess."

"Do you want to die, Schnee?" Yang said and Ruby felt like her sister was about to go berserk.

"Why? Ruby – don't forget the insides of my thighs, slave – signed her life over to me. It's official and on a contract."

" _What_?! That's worth shit and you know it! You are both minors!"

"Ugh, I hoped you weren't aware of _that_ detail. Still – under and around the inside of my asscheeks, slave – we honour it. I couldn't very well say no to Ruby, voluntarily, wanting to enslave herself to me. She deifies me. This whole Goddess shtick was her doing. I love it, though."

Her Goddess now all clean and ready to get dressed, Ruby took the tissue box back to its place. Grabbing a pair of panties for her, Ruby went back to her. Her Goddess got up from her bed and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder to balance herself, lifting a leg up to step into the undergarment. 

"Well done, slave. Go get cleaned up."

"Stop calling my sister _that_!"

"Why? That's what she is! Do you want me to stop referring to a lamppost as a lamp –"

"Again _that_ crap, Schnee?!" 

Ruby, ducking away and towards the bathroom from the heated discussion, listened only with half an ear now. Whatever her sister would say, she knew what _she_ wanted and that was to do whatever her Goddess told her to do. 

Once she was cleaned up and presentable again, she returned to her Goddess, still in a heated discussion with her sister. 

Yang was still ranting and raging, her Goddess now clearly fed up. When she saw Ruby back in the room, she pointed at her scroll on the charger. "Bring me my scroll, slave."

Ruby did as told, her sister cringing at her title, and her Goddess opened a picture, pointing it at her sister. Ruby looked as well and her eyes bulged at the sight: Yang, bent over Professor Port's desk with her butt visible while he had his pants around his ankles and was standing behind her, leaving no room for misinterpretation. 

Her sister paled visibly at the picture. "I thought you guys were gone... _fuck._ "

"Your sister is my slave. You either accept that fact or everyone will see that you fucked Professor Port over a B-."

"You are evil, Weiss."

Her Goddess gave Yang an incredulous look. "How am _I_ evil?! _You_ are evil! And a criminal."

"What?! Why?!" Yang looked more than just a bit confused at that. 

"You try to take away my possession from me!"

"Your 'possession' is my little sister!"

"It's the other way around, Yang. You sister is my possession. Slave, massage my feet." Ruby wasted no time and knelt in front of her Goddess, putting her perfect, dainty feet on her lap and began massaging. "See? No questions asked. She worships me. Literally. Do you want to take this away from her? Her life? Her purpose? _Me_?"

"You seriously are messed up." 

"You and Professor Port online it is, then."

Yang baulked, hesitated and then looked utterly defeated. " _Fine_. But if you hurt her –"

"I take care of my possessions. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my slave worshipping my feet."

Ruby grinned and put her Goddess's big toe in her mouth, licking and sucking it. She was doing it. She was being a good slave to Weiss Schnee in front of her team in their dorm room. She was herself. _Finally._

"Stop masturbating to my sister sucking Weiss's feet, Blake!" 

"Sorry."

Ruby loved her life.


	7. At The Tattoo Shop

After her sister's, albeit reluctant, acceptance of her submission to Weiss, life in their dorm room was pure bliss. 

She could tend to her Goddess's needs freely and she was almost floating when doing so. From the moment Weiss had asserted her dominance over her for the very first time by questioning her suitability as Team RWBY's leader, she had dreamt of this moment – and now it was there. Lying down in front of her Goddess's chair by their dorm room's desk, her Goddess was using her torso as a footrest while doing homework; a footrest which could worship her feet. Sometimes she would massage one foot and her Goddess would dip the toes of the other in her mouth – like a treat. Sometimes her Goddess would cross one leg over the other while resting a foot on her breasts. 

All of that with Blake and Yang present.

Currently, Ruby was pressing her thumbs into the heels of one of her Goddess's feet, the other resting on her belly. She didn't know what the others were doing and it didn't matter to her. All that mattered were those gorgeous feet that needed massaging so that her Goddess could comfortably do her homework. 

"You need to do your homework too, Ruby," her sister suddenly said, breaking the silence. "You can do... _that_ later."

"We will have a study session later and do her homework then. I want a slave, not an idiot," her Goddess answered. 

Yang growled at that. "I didn't ask _you_ , princess."

"You might as well have. Ruby doesn't answer questions without my permission – except for classes. _I_ am her answers, choices, decisions, free will. Get used to it and learn to deal with it."

"This is so messed up."

"Maybe," her Goddess said, "but it is what Ruby wants. Right, my precious little slave?" 

Ruby looked up from her position on the ground, still holding a beautiful foot in her hands. "Yes, Ma'am. I've never been happier! You are _the best_!"

"Aww, I know, my little slave, but I appreciate the sentiment. Here," her Goddess said, running the big toe of her free foot along her lips, Ruby readily sticking her tongue out, licking and tasting it, sighing and moaning happily when her Goddess dipped the toe in her mouth. "See?" her Goddess returned her attention to Yang while still allowing Ruby to suck on that toe. "Ruby is happy. Her only purpose in life is to worship me and to take care of all of my needs, to make sure that I never want for anything, _and_ she is happy with it."

"I don't believe that she's happy. I don't – I just can't." 

"If it helps you accept all of this I can tell Ruby to lick your pussy. She'd do it to, this filthy little slut, sister or not."

Ruby was stunned at her Goddess's offer, frozen for a moment in shock, and only resumed her worship when her Goddess pressed her foot painfully on her face. Her sister hadn't said anything either at first and only reacted moments after the offer. 

"Fuck you," Yang said, "I'm out of here."

A few short seconds later, Ruby heard a door opened and then slammed shut, silence following. 

Her Goddess scoffed. "It was just an offer. Why is she so mad?" 

"Maybe because you said you'd have her little sister eat her out?" Blake said in a deadpan voice. 

"It might help her relax! It certainly helped you," her Goddess said. She then put both her feet on her face, Ruby licking the soles thoroughly. "Yang looks like she needs her pussy eaten." She then snorted. "I doubt getting fucked by Professor Port was satisfying."

"Could Ruby, uh, could she, you know, _satisfy_ _me_?"

Ruby perked up at that. Helping a friend out certainly sounded nice. 

"Sure," her Goddess said immediately. "Slave, lick Blake."

Her Goddess removed her feet from her face and Ruby got up, smiling at Blake, who was already removing her pants and panties. 

"Has she eaten ass yet?" Blake suddenly asked. 

"No, and she will not begin with yours. The first ass she eats will be mine." Her Goddess then turned to Ruby. "Speaking of firsts: I have ordered a strapon, slave. Once it arrives, I will take your virginity."

Ruby grinned at that information. "I can't wait, Ma'am! I also can't wait to eat your butt!" 

"It's cute how you are such a slut, but can't use words like pussy, dick or ass," her Goddess said with a chuckle. "Now go, get that pussy. Blake must be freezing down there by now."

Ruby, a small blush dusting her cheeks, walked over to Blake, gave her a small smile and went to her knees in front of her bed. Now kneeling between her legs, she leaned in for her first lick, making Blake shudder at the sensation. She trailed her tongue along the slit, already parted and glistening with arousal. Blake hummed with pleasure, her hips giving small bucks occasionally. Blake then shifted a little bit and rested her legs on Ruby's shoulders, wrapping them around her neck and pulling her closer in. 

"Do you plan on telling your partner that you are using her enslaved little sister to get off?" Ruby heard her Goddess ask teasingly. 

Blake didn't answer at first, only gasps and moans coming from her. "Sh-she'll find ou-mmmh! – out, w-when she'll f-find out…"

Her Goddess chuckled and Ruby kept licking, Blake's hips bucking more and more, lifting from the bed. Then, Blake's body stiffened up and she started convulsing, clutching onto the back of Ruby's head and grinding out her orgasm on her face. Ruby kept licking, her teammate's vaginal lips fluttering against her tongue. With a sudden flop, Blake was lying on her bed, an arm resting on her forehead while she tried to catch her breath. She enjoyed what she did, but Blake was not her Goddess, so Ruby didn't show her the same tender care and devotion she would show her Goddess by going the extra mile: there'd be no kisses, no cleaning up – her friend had come on her tongue, so she had done her job. With that, Ruby gently removed Blake's legs from her shoulders and returned to her Goddess, awaiting new orders. 

"Thanks, Weiss," Blake said, sitting up a bit. Her legs were still spread wide and Ruby could see her work, Blake's crotch still glistening with leftover arousal and saliva. She looked very pretty like that, Ruby had to admit. 

"You are welcome, Blake," her Goddess said, patting Ruby on the head, something that made her smile widely. "Just – and, please, don't misunderstand – don't get greedy. After all, Ruby is my slave and her priorities are _my_ needs after all. I don't want to have to keep saying no."

"Don't worry," Blake said while putting her panties back on after having wiped her crotch area clean. "But you have to admit that you don't make it easy."

"What do you mean?" her Goddess asked, looking genuinely curious. 

"Well, it's hard not to get horny with you two always in plain sight."

Her Goddess cocked her head. "I never said you couldn't watch and jill off."

"It's just not the same, though."

Her Goddess grinned. "That's true. Since my slave has eaten me out for the very first time," her Goddess said, putting a hand on her butt and squeezing it roughly, "I haven't masturbated a single time. Whenever I'm horny I just have my slave go down on me. Good thing she's addicted to my pussy. Right, slave?" her Goddess asked, slapping her butt for emphasis.

Ruby, leaning her butt more into her Goddess's hand, nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Ma'am! I wish I could just – you know, lick you _down there_ – the whole day and do nothing else – b-but I still love to do all the other stuff for you!" Ruby hastily added. "You just taste _so great_ , I wish I could spend my whole day doing nothing else."

"You are _such_ a slut for me and I love it. Now it's time for you to do your homework, though."

Ruby nodded and pulled up another chair next to her Goddess. She wasn't too fond of studying or doing homework, but she got to do it with her Goddess, so it was okay.

* * *

It was soon time for their first assigned missions with a veteran huntsman accompanying them. Before that, however, her Goddess had it firmly in her mind to give her a new wardrobe and her slave-marking, so they were on a weekend-trip to Vale. Yang and Blake had opted out of it – Yang glaring at Weiss while declaring angrily that she 'didn't want to see her sister getting dressed up for Weiss's pleasure' and Blake following her partner's lead with _very_ obvious reluctance – so it was just her and her Goddess in the city. 

"I am really looking forward to today, slave," her Goddess said, not bothering to lower her voice, earning herself one or two startled looks in the process. Ruby kept her eyes downcast as her face reddened with humiliation and arousal. "I couldn't very well take your virginity without seeing the Schnee crest on your body. Plus, your wardrobe just doesn't scream _'slut'._ We have to change that."

"Anything you want, Ma'am," Ruby said, her voice low. She, at least, wasn't walking in heels like a newborn foal anymore and had grown used to the _click-clock_ with every step. 

"What do you want first, slave? Your tattoo or your new wardrobe?" her Goddess asked. "I'm feeling generous all of a sudden."

"You are so nice, Ma'am!" Ruby gushed with wide eyes. "I-I'd like to finally be marked as yours – l-like officially – if you don't mind."

"Good choice. I'd have picked that out as our first destination as well. Hand me my scroll." her Goddess demanded with an outstretched and waiting hand. 

Ruby rummaged through her Goddess's handbag and, once she found the scroll, handed it to her. 

Her Goddess took it and tapped around a few times, then apparently found what she was looking for. "The best Tattoo shop appears to be down this way," her Goddess said and led them down a busy shopping alley after giving her scroll back to Ruby to put it in her handbag. Ruby walked a bit behind her Goddess, like an obedient puppy, happily carrying her bag, never letting her gaze stray from her. She loved the confident way her Goddess was walking – her head held high, her steps sure, her back straight, her pace quick. She wished she could be the ground her Goddess was walking on. Such a privilege.

After a bit more walking, they arrived in front of quite the fancy looking shop. Her Goddess entered, looking around with a wrinkled nose, obviously not liking the clientele present. Walking up to the reception desk, her Goddess spoke to the young woman with slitted pupils sitting there; she probably was a Faunus. "I'd like my slave to get a tattoo."

"Your... _okay_ ," the woman said, clearly not expecting _that_ when she saw them enter. She also looked pretty disapproving. "That one?" she asked, pointing at Ruby. Ruby was sure her face's colour was identical to her cape's. 

Her Goddess nodded. "Yes."

"She looks a bit young. I need to see her ID because, if she is isn't at least sixteen, she can't get a tattoo, even with parental permission."

Her Goddess cringed. "I _really_ hate to do that, but may I see your manager?"

"Sure," the woman said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She left for a few moments and returned with a tall and muscular man covered in tattoos. 

"What's the problem here, missy?" The man said, his voice gruff. 

Her Goddess, cocking an eyebrow at him, started to smirk a bit, Ruby already seeing the wheels turn in her head. She gulped nervously. 

"I'd like to talk with you in private, Sir, if you don't mind."

The man sighed, then shrugged and indicated for them to follow him. Her Goddess started to follow him, her smirk still firmly in place. They walked through a small hallway and then through a door with a sign saying _'Manager_. 

The man sat down, silently offering them seats as well, then spoke up. "Look, I'm just being polite here kid, but this is really pointless. If she's not at least sixteen and hasn't the signed permission of a parent with her, then she won't get inked."

"I'm sorry to hear that," her Goddess said, though she looked awfully confident. Leaned into the back of the chair, one of her legs crossed over the other and her hands folded over her flat belly, she looked quite the sight and Ruby wished she could get onto her knees in front of her to worship this magnificent person. "Is there no way to convince you? No way _at all_?"

The implication in her tone was so clear that even a deaf person could have heard it. "The hell you sayin', Missy?" the manager asked. 

"Here's the deal," her Goddess began while Ruby was starting to sweat nervously, "I need my slave marked as my property. I also don't want to pay if I don't have to. So...how about this: my young, beautiful, nubile slave sucks you off until you cum right down her throat – for allowing her to get the tattoo despite her age. If you tattoo her for free you can make a video of it, to remember her by."

The man looked stunned and as if he was warring with himself. "I won't force her to do anything," he then said, clearly considering the offer. "I'm not a rapist."

"Trust me, she's not doing anything because I force her to." Her Goddess chuckled. "She's just a nasty, _nasty_ slut at heart."

"I'll take your word for it," the man said, finally agreeing. 

"Go ahead, slave. Pay for your tattoo," her Goddess said, looking giddy. "And hand me my scroll – _I_ _definitely_ want a video of this."

Ruby's heart was beating almost painfully in her chest. She was going to pay with a blowjob for her tattoo. "Yes, Ma'am," she said, handing her Goddess's scroll to her and walking around the desk towards the waiting man, who also had his scroll in his hand.

She went down onto her knees and reached up to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, fishing for his penis in his underwear. It certainly felt longer and thicker in her hand than what she remembered from Neptune. Freed from his boxer shorts, Ruby didn't waste any time and started to stroke his penis, admittedly enjoying the feeling of it in her hands. 

"Oh yes, I didn't realize how much I needed this…"

"My slave is happy to serve," her Goddess said, her voice coming from behind Ruby. "Aren't you, slave?"

"I am, Ma'am!" Ruby chirped, her nervousness slowly vanishing as she started to get more and more into her task.

She leaned in, licking the tip with her tongue, collecting his salty pre on it. She licked around his head a bit more, then, slowly, wrapped her lips around it, releasing it with a sucking slurp before taking it back in and started to bob her head a bit, her tongue busy caressing it in her mouth. 

The man gasped. "Holy shit…"

"Where did you learn to suck dick like this, slave?" her Goddess asked with obvious curiosity. "It looks unrefined, but I can see some nice tricks you didn't know before."

Releasing it with a long slurping sound, Ruby swallowed the saliva she had collected. "I watched a few tutorials, Ma'am," she answered, looking over her shoulders at her Goddess with a sheepish grin while continuing to stroke the dick. "You always say that I'm a good slave, but I want to be the _best_ slave. I don't want to embarrass you when you tell me to do stuff with people. I want people to say _'yeah, that slave's Goddess really, really knows what she's doing with her slave'._ "

That earned her a pat on her head from her Goddess. "You are well on your way to be the perfect, submissive and loyal slave, don't you worry. Now go on and suck that dick so you get to swallow your protein snack."

Ruby grinned at her Goddess happily, then returned her attention to the penis, quickly taking it back into her mouth, bobbing up and down on it eagerly. It was fascinating how different a penis in her mouth could feel from another. All the way down to its texture, she could tell the difference between this penis and Neptune's. It really was fun to compare people's intimate places and how different and unique they were, even their sexes. Whereas Neptune was a bit thinner and shorter, but kind of smooth with few veins, this one was longer and ticker and just felt overall more... _bumpy_ would probably be the best word. Whereas her Goddess's vulva was more of an innie, Blake's was more of an outie. Ruby shivered when she caught herself wondering what her sister's looked like. 

Suddenly and almost catching her off guard, she heard the man grunt and felt the penis twitch in her mouth. She moved her head back to its tip, letting it rest on her tongue, allowing for the twitching penis to deposit its load right on it. Once it was done twitching, she sealed her lips around it and, sucking as strongly as she could to coax more of her treat out of it, removed it fully from her mouth. Then, opening wide, she first looked at her Goddess's scroll, then at the man's, showing her reward in her mouth. Swallowing with a thick gulp, she repeated her show for the camera. 

"Well done, slave." Her Goddess said. "You can be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Ma'am! I'm happy to serve!"

"You know what," the man, still a bit out of breath, said. "I'll put that tattoo on ya myself."

"Thank you, Sir." Her Goddess then looked at Ruby. "I know which payment method I'm going to try when shopping for your new wardrobe, slave."

Ruby grinned. _Success_!


	8. Sisterly Bonding

Carrying multiple bags as well as her Goddess's handbag, Ruby was happily following their Goddess back to their dorm room. It had been quite a day. 

Her Goddess had reached the door, her eyes on her scroll as she waited for her to open it. Ruby struggled a bit at first but quickly managed. She didn't step in, however – she just held it open for her Goddess. 

Once they were inside their dorm room, Ruby closed the door behind her, Blake being the only one inside. She wondered where her sister was, but didn't ask. It wasn't her place to.

"What did you guys buy?" Blake asked, glancing at them curiously over the top of the book she was reading. 

"My slave could show you if you want," her Goddess offered, only a bit teasingly.

"Not gonna say no to a free show," Blake said, now fully sitting up and putting the book aside, looking at her expectantly. 

Her Goddess turned to her. "Slave, put those bags on my bed, strip naked, then put on that black criss-cross dress, the fishnet stockings and your new heeled boots."

"Yes Ma'am," Ruby said, a bit nervous because she was going to be naked in front of Blake for the first time. 

She quickly undressed and, once her blouse was taken off as well, her new, black tattoo became visible, right between her breasts and over her heart. 

"You actually did it," Blake commented, leaning a bit in to get a better look. "Holy crap."

"She chose where she wanted to have it," her Goddess said with amusement while Ruby kept undressing. "She said she loves serving me with all of her heart and wants to show it."

"Gosh, you are so lucky, it seriously is unfair."

Her Goddess just shrugged. She then grinned widely. "This little slut sucked off three dicks _and_ ate a pussy. We didn't pay for a single thing."

"You're kidding. No, scratch that. At this point, I believe you." Ruby caught Blake looking at her naked form with pure lust in her eyes. Blake then returned her attention to her Goddess. "Do you have photos or videos?"

"Videos," her Goddess said and tapped around on her scroll for a moment. "which I have sent to you right...now."

"Thanks. You are a real friend, even though you are a Schnee."

Her Goddess winked at Blake. "You are welcome. And my slutty slave now actually looks the part."

Ruby was finished dressing and she had to admit that she loved looking as if she was about to get paid for hiking her dress up to her waist and bending over at a street corner. The dress barely reached past her butt cheeks and the bustline looked more like a bra than anything else. A strip of fabric, about a hand wide, connected the mini-skirt with the bustline, her sides 'covered' with the criss-cross part of the dress. The fishnet stockings and her knee-high heeled boots added to the whole _'I'm ready to bend over'_ -effect. But, the most important part was that her slave-marking was on wide display, not covered at all by anything. 

"She took off her underwear. I didn't see her put on any other underwear."

Her Goddess chuckled at Blake. " _Duh_. She will not wear any underwear ever again. Once I take her virginity I'm going to start a website to sell her pussy once a week to the highest bidder."

Blake's eyes widened. "You are going to make her a whore."

Ruby, too, was shocked after hearing that just now. Her Goddess hadn't told her of that idea yet.

"Yes," her Goddess said. "The earned money will help me to get away from under my father's thumb."

"I don't mind, Ma'am!" Ruby exclaimed. Helping her Goddess to get away from her father? She didn't know anything about their relationship, but if her Goddess wanted to get away from him then she'd do anything in her power to help. And her biggest power was her unlimited perversion if the wetness she was starting to feel between her legs was anything to go by. Yes, she was getting horny over the thought of being put on sale every week to strangers.

"I know you'd do anything for me, my precious slut," her Goddess said, patting her lightly on her cheek. "As a reward for, once again, showing your loyalty and submission to me, you may take off my boots and socks and worship my feet."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ruby said, her eyes shining with excitement. She knelt and waited for her Goddess to sit down on her bed to free her feet from their prisons. Once her Goddess sat down and Ruby took off her boots, she could feel the sweat through her Goddess's socks and, after taking them off, put them under her nose, taking a deep sniff of her Goddess's odour with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Then, she went to work, taking a foot in her hand and taking in the salty taste of sweat with a lick from the heels to her toes and webspace. 

"You guys have a serious foot fetish," she heard Blake say, who's breathing sounded just a bit laboured. Ruby wanted to know if she had a hand in her panties, but she would never interrupt worshipping her Goddess's feet to sate her curiosity. The world could end and she would go down with it with her Goddess's toes in her mouth. 

"I don't," her Goddess said. "This foot-slut does. Fetish implies an obsessive desire and sexual gratification and I don't get any out of it. It's just one of the best ways to show your dominance over someone – let them worship your feet while on their knees. Feet are smelly and sweaty after being stuck in socks and shoes for hours on end." Her Goddess chuckled. "I just love how pathetic my slave looks right now – just look at the utter bliss on her face because I let her worship my sweaty feet!"

Ruby felt her face heat up at those words. 

It was then the door opened and Ruby had a feeling that it was Yang, which was confirmed a moment later. 

" _What the_ _fuck_ , Blake?!"

"Sorry."

"And what the _fuck_ is my sister wearing?! And _why_ the fuck is she again at your feet?! Leave her alone for once!"

"Do you want me to leave you alone, slave?" her Goddess asked. "Do you want to stop kneeling in front of your Goddess while worshipping her feet?"

Ruby shook her head vehemently. "No, Ma'am! Please let me continue!" She peppered the foot with kisses.

"You try and stop her then, Yang. I sure won't." 

" _Ugh_!" Ruby could hear the sound of a bag being tossed to the side. "What the hell is she wearing anyway?! She looks like some...some street-corner whore!"

Weiss had to snort at that. "Pretty accurate. She's going to be an online whore, though, not a street-corner whore."

"Okay, that's it." 

Ruby could hear the approaching steps of her sister and quickly abandoned her Goddess's feet to stand in front of her. "No, Yang!" She had her arms stretched out, ready to protect her Goddess from her furious sister. 

Her sister stopped and her eyes locked onto Ruby's cleavage. "Oh Gods, you actually have that tattoo, Ruby…"

"Yes and I'm happy! You have to accept that!"

"But –"

"Yang, _please_ ," Ruby was pleading. "I...I'm a perv, Yang. Like, I really am a _huge_ perv. I've –" she blushed a bit, averting her eyes and relaxing her arms, "– you wouldn't believe the kinds of naughty videos I've watched to... _you _know_ …touch myself." _

"I was quite surprised," her Goddess commented from behind her.

"Those were vanilla for me, Ma'am."

"Ten men running a train on a woman was vanilla for you?"

Ruby blushed even more. " _Very_ vanilla." She then cleared her throat at the following silence, still avoiding to look at her sister. " _Anyway_ ...with...with Weiss – my Goddess – I can be myself! I'm – I don't have to hide! She accepts me how I am and she lets me live out my naughty side! I feel safe with her." Ruby took a step forward and took a hold of her sister's arms, who looked incredibly conflicted. "Weiss asked me _several_ times if I was sure that I wanted this. She told me _exactly_ what I was getting into and if I ever feel like I don't want to anymore I can just get out of the contract. I know where it is. We have safe-words and everything."

"I just...you are my innocent baby sister, damn it!" Yang looked very sad. 

"You and I both know what your sister needs to truly accept this, slave," her Goddess said, stepping up behind her and, much to her shock and delight, pressed a soft kiss on her neck. "Thank you, slave," she said with a whisper so low that even Ruby was unsure if it had actually been said. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said, gently pushing Yang onto Blake's bed. 

"What –?!" Yang was startled and Ruby had a feeling that she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even registered her Goddess's suggestions. 

Blake, though, looked excited at what was happening. She scooted up behind Yang and placed her head on her lap. "Just relax, Yang."

"No!" Yang said, struggling, but Blake had a good hold on her and Ruby could see a black glyph underneath her sister, holding her in place. "All the stuff she's doing – fine! My sister being a whore and happy with it – _fine_! But having her eat me – fuck no!"

"Don't hate it before she even licked your pussy, Yang," her Goddess said. "What are you waiting for, slave? Get your sister's pussy out in the open and your tongue in there."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said and started to pull down the pants of her struggling sister. 

"Ruby, don't! _We are sisters_!"

Ruby was warring with herself whether she should use her safe-word because her sister _really_ appeared to be against it. Not just reluctant, but very against it. Then, however, she noticed something on her sister's underwear. 

There was a wet patch on her crotch, but it didn't appear to be arousal. Curious, she reached up, all hesitation thrown out of the window, and pulled Yang's panties completely down. 

She gasped. She had seen such a stain once before after fighting Roman and his stolen, Atlesian mech. Then, it had been on her Goddess's underwear. "Yang…"

"Oh my Gods, you fucked!" Weiss exclaimed, glee obvious in her voice. "That's why you struggled so much! You didn't want us to know!"

" _Okay_ , yes!" 

Ruby looked up and could make out her sister's furious blush behind her big chest. "Who was it?" she asked. 

"Doesn't matter."

"It's Port, isn't it?" Blake guessed. "It wasn't just a one-time thing. You have to keep letting him fuck you to keep your A."

Her sister didn't answer; she just groaned. Some time passed before she spoke again. "This is still wrong, Ruby."

Ruby, her mind now made up, simply leaned forward and stuck her tongue into her sister's vagina, her heart racing when she really committed incest with that act. And it wasn't just the incestuous act itself. Her sister had had sex with their professor just before and she could taste and feel it. She collected a glob of sperm from inside of her sister's vagina with her tongue, she made her sister moan and gasp, she made her sister buck her hips. 

" _Gods_ , Ruby – _oh Gods!_ – we are sisters!"

Yes, they were sisters and, from now on, this would be her way of showing how much she loved her sister – when her sister would ask her Goddess for permission, of course. But then, she would be there. When her sister needed to relax, when she was horny, when she was stressed – any of those times, she'd just need to ask her Goddess for permission and if her Goddess would say yes, she'd happily crawl between her sister's legs to lick her vagina. Even if her sister needed cleaning after being with Professor Port, she could just ask her Goddess and Ruby would happily clean her up with her tongue. She loved her big sister _that_ much. 

Ruby licked deeper, trying to find more traces of sperm to remove more of the evidence of her sister's embarrassing affair. Her sister gasped loudly as she gently suckled on her nub of nerves, she bucked her hips when she dug her tongue inside of her, she moaned when she ground her face against her sister's sex. 

"I'm – _I'm_ – _oh GodsohGodsohGods!_ "

Her sister came violently on her tongue, almost hyperventilating and even a small amount of liquid squirted out of her. 

"Holy shit…" Ruby heard Blake mutter. 

"Holy shit, indeed," her Goddess said. "I certainly didn't expect that." 

Ruby turned around to see her Goddess, once again, with a camera pointed at her. "Load number four you will swallow today, slave. Ready?"

Ruby answered by gulping Professor Port's load down, opening her mouth again to show that it was indeed in her belly now and not in her mouth anymore. "I feel great!" she then said. 

"I bet you do." Her Goddess grinned.

"Didn't peg you for a squirter, Yang," her Goddess then said, her attention now on her sister again.

"I...honestly don't know what the hell just happened," she said. "Did my baby sister really eat me out? Did she really swallow Port's creampie? Did I really just squirt because my sister ate me out? _Fuck_."

"That was seriously hot," Blake said, earning herself an eye-roll from Yang and a grin from Ruby. "I've got to confess something, Yang," Blake said, a bit out of nowhere.

"Oh boy…" Her sister, with her lower half still naked, was apparently dreading it already.

"Ruby ate me out twice already and I have all of her videos."

"...I can't even say I'm surprised or shocked or angry at this point." Yang sighed and sat up. "This is the new normal I guess. My sister enslaved to Weiss and slutting it up for all of us."

Her Goddess cocked a brow at Yang. "'All of _us_ '? Including yourself now, Yang?"

"I hate myself for it, but that was by far the best orgasm I've ever had. Dunno if it was because it was the incest or because my baby sister is just that good at eating pussy, but no way I'm stopping here."

"Congratulations, slave," her Goddess said. "Your sister will use you as well, now."

Ruby felt proud of herself.

"I've still got questions, Weiss," her sister said, still not bothering to redress.

"Sure. Go ahead. Ask."

"How exactly is your... _business_ with Ruby going to go?"

Her Goddess shrugged, now sitting on her bed again. "Pretty straightforward: I'm going to create a website, people will bid for her services throughout a week, the highest bidder will win her services. Most of the time I will be present to make sure she is okay. It's a once in a week thing." She then looked at Ruby. "Lie down, slave, I need my massaging footrest."

Ruby did as told, lied down in front of her Goddess's bed and let her put her feet on her chest before starting to massage one. 

Yang asked. "What do you mean with 'most of the time'? Why not all the time?"

"Sometimes it'll be trustworthy people, like our professors or friends or, at a later point, regulars. If they pay a little extra, I'll be willing to give them privacy."

"I can help, if you want," Blake offered. "I'm sneaky and good at spying."

"And a huge voyeur, I might add. Don't expect a payment, though."

Blake shrugged. "Getting to watch Ruby is payment in itself."

"And what about my sister's payment?" Yang asked.

"She can lick my feet for a job well done, I guess."

" _Really_?"

Her Goddess groaned in annoyance. "It's enough for her!"

Yang insisted, however. "What if she wants more?!"

" _Ugh_! Would you want more, slave?!"

Ruby, surprised that she was actually being asked, needed a moment to answer. "I-I wouldn't say no to licking your... _you know_ ... _vagina...when_ I do a job extra good," she said with a nervous shrug.

Her Goddess burst out laughing and Yang sounded exasperated. 

"That's...not what I had in mind," Yang said. 

"You may lick my pussy now, slave, for ruining your sister's notion of you wanting actual payment," her Goddess said, lying down on the bed, scooting her butt over the edge of it and spreading her legs. "Three dicks sucked, four loads of cum swallowed – one of which was a creampie in your sister's pussy – and, including mine and your sister's, three pussies eaten, all in a single day. What a score, slave. Well done."

Ruby could hear her sister's muffled _'Gods!'_ but didn't pay it any mind. She just reached inside her Goddess's skirt, pulled her panties down and happily dove in. 

The best always came last.


	9. Search, Destroy and Relax

Her new wardrobe, make-up and slave marking had made quite the wave. Before that, there had been curious looks because of her age and her being a team leader. Now she was subject to greedy stares and quite a few snickers. The rowdy ones didn't hold back from openly jeering either. In a matter of a few hours she had been called skank, slut and whore so many times that just thinking of the possible number made her dizzy. 

Now they were standing in front of the registration screens for their first assigned missions, looking for something to pick out for them. 

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Yang asked, her voice filled with worry. "People are terrible…"

Her Goddess just scoffed. "Why? For speaking the truth? My slave is a slut and dresses like a slut. Truth is not an insult."

Her Goddess was right. She was just a bit embarrassed. It was new territory for her, but she did her best to reach confidence with her new, promiscuous, submissive self. She was happy with what her Goddess was coaxing out of her, how she was leading her to a path of self-fulfilment, of realizing her dreams, desires and fantasies. But to have so many people – strangers, basically – see it, know it and acknowledge it was still both embarrassing and humiliating. 

"Which mission should we pick?" Blake asked, steering the conversation back on track. 

"This 'Search and Destroy' sounds interesting," her Goddess said. "It's in Mt Glenn, Vale's greatest failure."

"I like the 'destroy'-part," Yang said, making her Goddess roll her eyes. 

"Brute." Her Goddess then turned her attention to her. "Choose it, slave."

Ruby stepped forward to the screen, about to tap that mission, but stopped. "Uh, Ma'am, it's not available for first-years."

" _What_?" Her Goddess stepped forward, Ruby quickly moving to make space for her. "That is annoying."

"I see you girls have trouble choosing a mission for yourselves."

Ruby and the others turned around, seeing their headmaster, whose eyes were immediately drawn to her generous cleavage and her tattoo. 

"' _Owner: Weiss Schnee_ '," he read out loud. "Interesting."

Ruby just chuckled nervously, a blush starting to dust her cheeks. 

Her Goddess stepped forward, Ruby feeling her hand on her lower back, moving down under the hem of her mini skirt, which _just about, barely,_ reached past her naked butt cheeks. The skirt of her skimpy dress was then ridden up a bit, revealing her crotch for everyone to see and making her blush something fierce. Ruby shivered when her Goddess's fingernails firmly bit into the taut flesh of her butt. 

"Professor Ozpin!" Her Goddess sounded eager and, with a glance, Ruby could see _that_ grin on her face. Ruby had a feeling she'd be sucking her school's headmaster off in a few minutes. She hoped Blake and Yang would be allowed to watch as well. "Professor Ozpin," her Goddess began, "we would _really_ like to pick the Grimm extermination mission in the southern quadrant, but it isn't available for first-years."

"Is that so?" Professor Ozpin said, his eyes firmly on her naked vagina, revealed by her ridden-up skirt because of her Goddess's hand on her naked butt. "It sounds like you girls will have to make do with something else then."

" _Or_ you could make it available for first-years now before another team takes it, and my slave can show you just _how_ grateful we are." Her Goddess then slapped her butt, making it jiggle to the cheers of a few students who had heard and seen it.

"I can't look away from my sister's naked ass," Ruby heard Yang say, "what the hell is wrong with me…"

Blake just hummed. "Not judging you. She's got a _fantastic_ ass."

"And how grateful would that be, Miss Schnee?" Professor Ozpin asked. 

"So grateful, that our esteemed team-leader would get down onto her knees to wrap her lips tightly around your dick and suck it until you cum right on her tongue. And you are free to record it."

Ruby gasped when she felt her Goddess's fingers brush along her vaginal lips, taking a quick dip. 

_Ozpin must've seen that!_ It made her shiver. 

"My slave is a huge and very easy slut. Just look how wet she already is," her Goddess said, the finger removed from her vagina now in front of the Professor, who glanced at the wet digit, a faint smile on his face.

"I assume that vaginal intercourse is not an option?"

Her Goddess looked genuinely regretful. "Sorry, Professor, but she is still a virgin and that virginity is no one's but mine."

"Understandable." Professor Ozpin then walked over to the screen, did a few things and, suddenly, they could register for that mission. 

"Quick, slave, before someone takes that mission!" her Goddess said and Ruby quickly walked back to the screen and signed her team up. 

"If you would follow me, ladies," Professor Ozpin said, her Goddess grinning at the rest of the team, then led them to follow their headmaster, Ruby still with her privates on display.

They walked towards a door and, once they stepped through, they realized that it led up to the stage from where he held his speeches. "This should suffice."

He looked expectantly at her and, gulping, Ruby stepped forward, the clicking of her heels now very loud. She crouched down in front of him and began unbuttoning his pants, pulling it down with his underwear. She was careful with her fingernails when wrapping her hands around her headmaster's penis. Her Goddess had ordered her to let her fingernails grow and to paint them a bright red. Smokey eye-shadow, ruby-red lips and fingernails, a slutty dress which barely covered anything – she had completed the look her Goddess wanted for her, no doubt. 

"Gods, dressed like that a-and in those boots...she's crouching down like a two-Lien whore at a deserted alleyway," Ruby heard Blake say. 

"You are seriously filming my sister when she's about to suck dick, Blake?"

"What? I'm tired of always having to ask Weiss to send them to me."

Ruby loved how they talked about her – it was humiliating but she loved the normalization of what she did – so, less nervous than she was a moment ago, she leaned forward to take a lick and another, running her tongue around the head. Then she took it in her mouth and really started to get to work. Forward and backwards did she move her head, coating her headmaster's penis with her saliva. Her tongue was doing all it could to give even more pleasure to her headmaster, so he could see just how grateful her team was. _She_ was her team's thanks. She and her mouth and her breasts and her butt and her vagina. Those body parts of hers were how her team showed its thanks to others and now she was using one to convey it. They were so thankful that their headmaster allowed them on that mission that she was sucking him off in a small stairway while hundreds upon hundreds of students were none-the-wiser on the other side of that door leading to it. 

"Always so nervous at first, but then she just lets go. What a slut." 

Her Goddess was right. Once she was in the act, she just got really into it. The feeling of someone's sex in or on her mouth, her tongue sandwiched between vaginal lips or caressing a warm and firm penis did something with or to her. She wasn't sure. It didn't even matter. The simple fact was that she loved it once she was doing it. 

A moan escaped her with the penis in her mouth. The sloppy slurping sounds of her blowjob were echoing in the small stairway and the heavy breathing of her headmaster spurred her on even more. Then, with a groan from Professor Ozpin, she felt the telltale twitching of the penis. She quickly removed most of it from her mouth, only its head still with her lips wrapped around it. The first spurt of cum landed on her tongue, followed by a second, then a third. She was growing more and more used to the bitter taste of sperm and she was proud of it. 

Once the twitching stopped, she sealed her lips tightly around the head and sucked, trying to coax out any leftover sperm out of its duct, earning herself a couple of droplets she could taste with the tip of her tongue.

Then, done with the penis, she released it from her mouth, showing the sperm – as was 'tradition' by now – to her Goddess and anyone else filming – which would be Blake, who was standing next to her sister. Her sister looked quite stunned at her slutty display, though not disgusted or anything else of that sort. Ruby was glad.

She then swallowed in front of her Goddess's camera again and, followed by Blake's, showed her empty mouth to her.

"I'm done, Ma'am!" Ruby chirped. 

"I can see that, slave." Her Goddess turned to look at their headmaster. "I hope you are content with your payment, Professor Ozpin?"

"More than that, Miss Schnee," their Professor said, sounding the way he always did. "You better go along now. You don't want to be late for your first assignment, do you?"

"Of course, Sir, and thank you," Weiss said and indicated for them to leave. 

Ruby followed her Goddess back into the amphitheatre, still with her sex on display. 

"Cover up, slave."

Ruby did, secretly feeling bad for the guys and girls who had been looking. She wouldn't have minded giving them a bit more masturbation material.

* * *

Their surprise and shock at Professor Oobleck being the huntsmen to accompany them quickly waned during their flight to Mt Glenn and, once they got into the task to exterminate the Grimm close to the perimeter of their camp, it was entirely forgotten. 

She was glad that she had taken the time to get used to wielding Crescent Rose in her new getup, too, or she would have had serious trouble with her high-heeled boots, long fingernails and this barely-there dress. She was sure that she made quite the sight like this. 

Their skirmishes against the present Grimm took them well into the late evening. Once done, her Goddess, Blake, Yang and she made it back to their camp, tired and worn out. 

"Slave, I need to relax," her Goddess said, lying flat on her back on her sleeping bag, her skirt bunched up around her waist and her fingers spreading her vaginal lips, making Ruby's mouth water in an instant. 

"Of course Ma'am, your comfort is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that!" Ruby said and crawled between her legs, taking a deep lick. She marvelled how utterly smooth and flawless her Goddess's sex was. So many times had she had her mouth on this perfect vagina already and not once had a stray hair ever made it into her mouth. No, it was just as beautifully, perfectly smooth as every other inch on her Goddess's body. Every day after she woke up, she was silently thanking her Goddess for allowing her to serve like this. 

" _Yessss_ , Gods above, slave, you have been born to be used like this," her Goddess said, stretching on her sleeping bag and shifting her legs a bit to raise them, then rest them on Ruby's shoulders. 

"Miss Schnee!" Professor Oobleck's loud and excited voice interrupted Ruby's concentration of the most important task of all. Her brief moment of being startled was quickly over, however, when her Goddess roughly grabbed her hair to press her tightly against her vagina. 

"Professor Oobleck called my name, slave, not yours. Keep licking." A moment passed – a moment when Ruby realized how much better her Goddess's composure was getting when being pleasured – before her Goddess addressed the Professor. "Yes, Professor Oobleck?"

There was a moment of silence, then it burst out of Professor Oobleck. "Genius! Moments of relaxation and recuperation in such an environment and during such a mission are important! Stress, tiredness and strained nerves are a huntsman's and huntress's worst enemy!"

"Oh Gods, _yes_!" Her Goddess came hard on her tongue, still fisting her hair and grinding her crotch into her face, smearing her arousal all over it. Ruby loved it. 

Her Goddess's body went lax, giving her time to show her devotion to her Goddess's body with tender kisses and by licking any leftover wetness from the inside of her thighs and around her sex. 

"That's enough, slave," her Goddess said, pushing her away. "There are three more people who need to relax…"

"A+ for Miss Schnee!" Professor Oobleck exclaimed, then turned to look at her, Blake and Yang. "Who else wants an A+?" His eyes locked onto her sister. "Miss Xiao Long? I have heard that you don't mind going the extra mile for your marks."

Her sister turned beet red, but a sigh of resignation was all the answer anyone needed. Faster than she could see, Professor Oobleck's pants and underwear were around his ankles while her sister was on her hands and knees, her naked butt and sex on display. 

"Feel free to nut inside of me, Sir. I'm sure Professor Port told you that I'm on birth co- _fuck_!" Yang gasped when their Professor was suddenly deep inside of her, hammering away. No foreplay, no nothing – just a Professor fucking his student in the traditional exchange of good grades for a nubile body to ejaculate in. Her sister appeared to at least be enjoying it if her facial expressions and moans were anything to go by. 

Ruby then looked away from the fast and hard pounding her sister was taking to the frantic rubbing Blake was giving her vagina while staring at her partner. Ruby was licking her lips. She'd love to taste her friend again. Her sex was yummy. Not as yummy as her Goddess's, but still yummy. 

"Blake, why are you masturbating when you could have your pussy eaten by my slave?" her Goddess asked, lazily watching Yang and Professor Oobleck. 

"I – oh, uh, I kind of forgot while watching Yang getting dicked." Blake raised her bum and quickly slipped off her bottoms and wet panties, then spread her legs wide. "Go ahead, Ruby."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Ruby gushed, giving her Goddess, who just winked at her, her most adoring look. She then quickly dove between Blake's legs, taking a moment to lick the sticky wetness from her thighs, humming at the pleasant taste. She then took a long lick between her friend's vaginal lips, making her gasp and groan in pleasure, her hips bucking into her mouth. It was obvious that Blake had already been close to orgasm because, just a few moments later, her upper body surged up, her hands holding Ruby's head in place as she breathlessly rode out her orgasm on her tongue. Then, Blake relaxed back against the wall she had been sitting against.

"Now quickly crawl under your sister, slave," her Goddess ordered her and Ruby quickly followed it, her sister spreading her arms wider to make it easier for her. Ruby crawled on her back under her sister. Her eyes were widening at seeing the wet mess between Yang's legs, the wild pounding she received creating obscene sounds – _shlick! shlick! shlick!_ – and making her lick her lips. She couldn't wait for the grand finale and its aftermath. She couldn't wait to lick Yang's wetness off of her Professor's penis and her Professor's semen out of Yang's vagina. 

"A+, Miss Xiao Long!" Professor Oobleck rammed his sex deep inside her sister; so deep that his hairy sack was resting against Yang's vagina. 

She could see the faint twitches of his balls – evidence that Professor Oobleck was depositing his ejaculate deep in her sister. Yang's hands suddenly had a painful grip on her legs, the bucking of her hips and visible squeezing of her vagina evidence that she came from Professor Oobleck's penis. 

Professor Oobleck cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, before slipping out of Yang. "If you want to do better in history class or want some extra credit, you know what is expected of you now, Miss Xiao Long."

"I...might just...take you up on that…" Yang replied, still sounding very out of breath. "That...energy of yours is... _insane_ …"

"Professor, if you need cleaning, there's a professional dick-cleaner right below Yang," her Goddess said. Ruby couldn't see her, but she could imagine _that_ smirk on her Goddess's face – the smirk haunting her dreams and thoughts at every moment of any day.

"Good to know! Thank you, Miss Schnee!" He then held his penis, wet and glistening with droplets of his semen still oozing from its tip, at her face. "Miss Rose! Open wide!"

Ruby did as told, moaning at the taste of her sister on his manhood, mixed with the faint taste of semen from the droplets. A moment later, the penis was removed from her mouth without another word and Ruby immediately latched onto her beloved sister, her tongue digging deep to search for her price. 

"This feels _so_ good, Ruby…" Her sister was almost lying flat on her, simply enjoying her tongue on her and the only thing making her happier than this very moment would be serving her Goddess. To know that her tongue was helping her sister to relax and let go like this made her very proud. 

"There's nothing like my slave's tongue after getting fucked, right?" her Goddess asked her sister.

She could feel her sister's nod against her thigh. "Gods, yes...do you mind if this becomes a regular thing?"

"I'm not a monster. Of course, Yang."

"Hey!" Ruby heard Blake exclaim angrily, just when she finally managed to coax the first glob of sperm from Yang's sex, slurping it up into her mouth. "Why can Yang just use Ruby, but I can't?!"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Her Goddess said. "You would just use her for your leisure and pleasure. For Yang, it's more than that, though. They are family. This is how they bond – like a bunch of incestuous backwater hicks. I can't take this away from them. I'd feel terrible."

"I honestly can't even be mad...at that...if I have to be an...'incestuous backwater hick' – _deeper, sis! –_ to get tongue _this_ good, then that's what I am…"

"This is _so_ unfair."

"Then what do you want, Blake?"

"She eats my ass first."

"No! Her firsts are non-negotiable! They belong to me!"

"That's not true. You weren't the first dick she sucked."

" _Because that's anatomically impossible!_ "

And while her Goddess and Blake bickered, Ruby was happily below her sister, her mouth latched onto her sex, as they bonded with her eating their professor's creampie straight from her vagina. 

She really loved her sister.


	10. Mt Glenn's Aftermath And A First Time

Ruby gulped. Her Goddess was angry.

Their mission had been successful and they were back in their room. Ruby was kneeling in front of her Goddess while her Goddess was sitting on her bed, her cheeks flushed with obvious anger. Her sister and Blake were silently sitting on Blake's bed behind her.

"Now, slave," her Goddess began, "tell me why there is a huge cum stain on your dress – a cum stain you must have gotten during the time you had disappeared."

Ruby was desperate. "Ma'am, I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Then tell me how you got someone's cum on your dress."

"Well…"

* * *

_"...well, little Red. You've certainly changed."_

_Ruby looked up from her tied up position in the cell she had been thrown into, to see none other than Roman Torchwick. She gave him an embarrassed look. He obviously still had the heroic, idealistic huntress-to-be in mind._

_"Nice rack," he said, clearly enjoying her cleavage. "And a tat! What does it – 'Owner: Weiss Schnee'?" He blinked at her. "My mind is quickly reaching some dirty places, Red."_

_"I-I'm...I'm her slave," Ruby admitted, her face flushing a furious, brilliant red._

_"As in…?"_

" _As in, an actual slave_."

 _She glanced up and had to swallow when Torchwick's pants didn't do anything to hide his growing erection. She wished her Goddess was here. She'd make her put it in her mouth. She'd make her put the erection of a known criminal – a criminal_ she _had clashed with before – in her mouth._

_"Please do elaborate, Red."_

_Ruby knew she didn't have to. She knew, she probably even shouldn't. However, the thought of sharing her escapades with someone like Torchwick was thrilling. "Well, you know my Goddess, right?"_

_"Why are we talking about religion now?!" Torchwick almost whined. "I want the slutty stories, Red! Come on, don't make me angry!"_

_Ruby had to chuckle. "Weiss is my Goddess, Mr Torchwick." She added the 'Mr' deliberately, not because she suddenly felt respect for him. After all, she was just a slave. Even her enemies had a higher standing than her and she had to acknowledge that. She didn't mind, though. She may be just a slave, but she was Weiss Schnee's slave. Nothing in the world could beat that._

_He sat down and indicated for her to go on._

_"My Goddess is...well, just like a Goddess!" Ruby gushed. "She's so gorgeous and smart and everything! A few things happened and I admitted that I want to serve her in every way I can. At first, it started simple, like getting her food in the cafeteria, making her bed, preparing her shower and bath. We had to hide most things from the rest of our team, but I loved everything. Still do." Ruby smiled at the thought of serving her Goddess. She was so lucky!_

_Torchwick shook his head. "This is the weirdest shit I've ever heard, but also kind of hot. Go on."_

_"The only naughty thing I did at first was worshipping her feet. You should see them, Mr Torchwick!" Ruby's eyes widened. "They are so pretty! So smooth and small and her toes are perfectly manicured and pedicured and I could run my tongue all over them all day." She had to release a shaky breath. "She's so generous, whenever I do something good she allows me to worship them as a reward."_

_Torchwick unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his thighs with his underwear. "Feel free to help me out while you keep talking, Red," he said with a grin, but it disappeared when Ruby shook her head vehemently._

_"I promise I wouldn't mind, even though you are a bad,_ terrible _person, but I would never ever betray my Goddess like this." She gave him a firm look. "My Goddess owns my life and all my decisions. I'm not allowed to make decisions or – or to even think! I just do what my Goddess tells me to do. I can't touch other people like that without her ordering me to or permitting me."_

_"I could just force you to."_

_That sentence didn't feel like a threat to her and more like a statement. It was surprising and even a bit disappointing. The thought of him forcing himself onto her while she was helplessly bound and gagged…_

Focus! _Now was not the time to delve into her darkest fantasies. Instead, she could offer Torchwick something because she felt bad for him and herself. A hard penis right in front of her and she, a willing girl, was present, yet she couldn't even touch it. Her heart was just too loyal to her Goddess._

 _"If you want…" Ruby took a breath, steeling her nerves for that offer, "if you want, I'll ask my Goddess if you can be the first man to you-know-what me._ After _my Goddess takes my virginity."_

_Torchwick looked very surprised at first, then he looked very pleased with himself. "That's quite generous, Red. Fell in love with my big dick, eh?"_

_She refrained from rolling her eyes. "I just think that it would be hot...you know, me, the huntress prodigy, attending Beacon Academy at fifteen, almost sixteen. Then there's you. A terrible person, a criminal." She squeezed her legs together, her eyes fixated on the slow strokes Torchwick had started giving his erection. "And then we'll meet in some dark alley in Vale's slums, so you can pay my Goddess a couple of Lien – or less – for a quick you-know-what with me. You'd just use me for your pleasure, finish inside of me, and I'll go back to happily serving my Goddess who'll have recorded a video of it after being used like a human fleshlight. Just imagine that."_

_Torchwick's strokes had gotten faster. "You certainly have a vivid imagination, Red," he said, his breathing slightly laboured. "I accept your offer and won't fuck you here and now. I still want to nut though, so, keep the stories of what you've done coming. Also, spread your legs a little. I want to see that pussy I'll end up coming inside of, sooner or later."_

_"I can't show my body like that without my Goddess's permission," Ruby said with a shrug, ignoring Torchwick's annoyed sigh. "I'll tell you something super hot, though. My Goddess knows how much I love every little thing about her, so she likes to make me eat sperm out of her vagina because it makes me jealous and because of how humiliating it is. One time, during a dance night in Beacon…"_

* * *

"And when I finished he just came all over me, Ma'am. It wasn't my fault, I swear! I would never betray you! I have no purpose without you!" Ruby was almost crying. Just the _thought_ of betraying her Goddess's trust was making her sick to her stomach.

Her Goddess sighed. "Fine. I believe you, slave. I know you love me more than life itself."

"I do, Ma'am! There's nothing and no one like you on Remnant!"

"I know, slave. I know." Her Goddess then sat up and removed her underwear, tossing it at her.

"Clean my panties, then my pussy. You deserve this treat, after all, for your unwavering loyalty."

Ruby sniffled in happiness. A glance at the white, lacy undergarment showed the stains of semen, making it clear immediately that her Goddess had had sex with someone. The smirk on her Goddess's face showed that she had seen the understanding on her face. Ruby smiled back lovingly, her adoration palpable. She then put the garment in her mouth and began to do her best to get as much of the mixed sexual fluids out of it as possible.

"You got fucked, didn't you?" Yang asked, her annoyance clear. "While Blake and I fight White Fang, Ruby gives Torchwick masturbation material and you get fucked?"

"What? That one brute wanted to kill me, but his muscles were something to behold. I wanted him then and there, so I said _'if you hate us Schnees so much, why not just fuck me like a bitch in heat?'_ " Her Goddess then shrugged. "Hate sex is amazing. He probably hoped he'd knock me up with his bastard as well. Kind of hot. It definitely would give my father a heart attack." Her Goddess then lightly patted the inside of her thighs, as if she was calling a dog. "Come here, slave. Time for your real snack."

Ruby removed the now truly soaked underwear from her mouth and, with a happy grin, crawled between her Goddess's legs. The remaining heat and scent of sex were washing over her almost the moment she slipped under her Goddess's skirt, making her heart skip a beat. She wished she could have been there. She wished she could have watched her Goddess have sex with the White Fang member the same way she had watched her Goddess have sex with Neptune: right below her, so she could have as close a view of her Goddess's vagina as possible while it was tightly wrapped around a penis glistening with her arousal.

This was still a close second, though. The remaining ejaculate must have stewed deep inside her Goddess's vagina for a few hours now.

It was disgusting.

She loved it.

Leaning in, she dragged her tongue up between the beautiful vaginal lips, drinking up her wonderful taste. Already, she couldn't hold back anymore and really dug in, not bothering to hide the slurping and slobbering sounds.

" _Oh yes_ , slave!" Her Goddess moaned and let herself drop onto her bed.

Ruby raised her Goddess's legs and put them on her shoulders; she loved to be sandwiched between her thighs.

"Talking about fathers," Ruby heard Blake suddenly say, "aren't you worried what _your_ dad will say when he finds out about Ruby?"

"I kind of am…" Yang admitted. "I suppose he'll need time to get over it eventually."

Her Goddess just laughed. "I bet you one hundred Lien that he'll end up being my slave's best customer. And my slave is such a submissive slut, she'll happily spread her legs for her father, just to make him happy."

Ruby suppressed her shock and kept licking, her mouth already filled with all the remaining sperm she could find. She doubted there was more, but she wanted to make her Goddess cum, so she kept licking. Plus, she didn't want her Goddess to see how quickly she had paled upon hearing her Goddess say those things about her dad and her.

If – _if_ – such a situation would ever arise, would she be able to do _it_ with her dad? The terrible thing was that she couldn't say no. There just wasn't an immediate and vehement 'no' to be found. Still, she was also _so_ far away from a yes. Eating sperm fresh out of Yang's vagina and making her orgasm with her mouth was one thing, but doing _it_ with her _dad_ …

"No way, Weiss. Our dad is _such_ a goody-two-shoes."

Her Goddess pulled her skirt up to her belly, revealing her as she was contently enjoying her vagina. Her Goddess than ran her fingers through her hair and Ruby couldn't help but lean slightly into it, even with her tongue so deeply hidden in her Goddess's sex. It was heavenly and if she were a cat she'd be purring right now. "No, no. Trust me. Once your father discovers what his baby girl truly is, he will be more than happy to fuck her. After all, when was the last time he had sex? He won't be able to say no to his teen daughter's tight pussy." Her Goddess kept scratching her head lazily.

"Still. It's Ruby. He's going to throw a fit."

"Want to bet?" Her Goddess challenged, her breathing getting shallower.

"Sure. Hundred Lien says he'll go ballistic."

"Hundred Lien says he'll fuck he- _er!_ " Her Goddess gasped, the hand that had been giving her head-scritches now painfully grabbing her hair.

After riding her orgasm out, her Goddess flopped back down onto the bed, pushing her away. She opened a lazy eye to see the sperm in her mouth and, with a satisfied nod, indicated for her to swallow.

Ruby did so with a grin, gulping the slimy treat down. "Thank you, Ma'am!"

"You are welcome, slave." Her Goddess then stretched before stripping naked and rolling onto her stomach. "I want a massage now, slave. Also, permission granted, by the way. After I take your virginity, Torchwick can fuck you for a bottle of water."

"My sister isn't _that_ cheap, Weiss," Yang said with a sigh.

Her Goddess just snorted after a moan of satisfaction escaped her once she had started giving her massage. "How cheap do you think you are, slave?"

Ruby thought, but only for a moment. "I'd do it for free, Ma'am. I just want you to get something out of it. A small bottle of water for half a Lien should be fair, I think. I don't think I'm worth more than that."

Her Goddess just laughed. "See?"

"But _why_ , Ruby?" her sister asked in exasperation.

"Answer, slave."

"Because it's humiliating if people use my body but think it's worth so little."

"Except for when you are being auctioned off weekly. I expect a lot of money there," her Goddess threw in. "These cheap fucks will only be given on special occasions."

"Of course, Ma'am," Ruby said while doing her best to give her a Goddess a satisfying massage.

Being a slave had certainly helped her acquire lots of useful skills.

* * *

A few days had passed and Ruby was painting her Goddess's toenails while her Goddess was reading.

"I think you need more tattoos, slave," she suddenly said, gaining not only her attention but Blake's and Yang's as well.

"Why?" her sister asked.

"I've been thinking a bit about her run-in with Torchwick and I think a few tattoos are needed to make it clear that she is no free-use-slut. People can't just go and demand sexual acts from her." Her Goddess sat up after she was finished with her nails, eyeing her work critically. She then nodded with satisfaction and gave her a head pat. Ruby smiled happily. Her Goddess continued. "I'm thinking of having rules or a manual or something tattooed on her. _'Touching this slave/slut/whore or demanding this slave/slut/whore's sexual services without express permission from her owner, Weiss Schnee, is strictly prohibited. Please call' –_ insert my number here – _'to ask for permission and to discuss potential payment.'"_ Her Goddess paused for a moment. "This is actually good. I need to write this down."

Ruby quickly handed her Goddess a pen and a sheet of paper, who then started writing down what she had just come up with. Ruby certainly would like to have something to show to others if they demanded things from her. With Torchwick, she had at least been able to pacify by showing him an option of her having sex with him willingly. She was sure he would have forced himself on her if she hadn't offered him that and she was also sure that, while the fantasy of a man just taking her against her will could be highly erotic, it would still be very scary and traumatic in reality. She didn't want to go through that.

A sudden knock on their door caught their attention. Ruby, the proper slave that she was, walked towards the door without being told and opened it.

On the other side, there was a young man with a box and that young man's eyes widened immediately upon seeing her in her skimpy dress.

"Can I help you?" she asked him kindly.

"I-I-I-I…"

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. Then, her attention was drawn to the box. "Is the package for us?"

"I-it's f-f-for We-Weiss Schnee," he stammered out while his eyes didn't stray for a second from her generous cleavage.

"Oh, okay. I'm her slave, I'll take it!" she said proudly. His eyes bulged a bit at that statement as he handed her the package. "Thank you!"

She closed the door and walked over to her Goddess, who had her hand outstretched already. Without wasting a moment, her Goddess opened the package and, with a gasp of excitement, pulled out a dildo and a harness. "I'll clean this real quick, then you can say goodbye to your virginity, slave."

Ruby nodded quickly, her heart rate immediately picking up. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Blake said, her scroll already in her hand and her pants and underwear pulled off.

Her sister shrugged and followed suit. "Not gonna lie, I was looking forward to this. Have fun, sis."

Ruby smiled shyly. "Thank you, Yang."

A moment passed and another and another. She could hear water running, she could hear her Goddess undressing, she could hear her put on the harness and then she heard footsteps approaching.

Then, she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but drop to her knees at, once again, seeing her Goddess in her naked glory. Her slim, trim body, her gentle curves, her pale skin, her small and soft breasts. Her Goddess truly was a Goddess. "You are so beautiful, Ma'am," Ruby whispered. She felt so small and insignificant next to her.

"I know, slave," her Goddess said, walking up to her and deliberately hitting her cheek with the dildo attached to its harness. "Since it is _your_ virginity, I feel generous enough to let you choose how you want to lose it."

Ruby blushed but nodded. She had thought long and hard about this and was sure that it was the position fitting her the most. She walked over to a wall, hiked up her skirt past her butt cheeks, leaned her upper body forward and braced herself against the wall with her hands, then spread her legs. She felt proud of how steady she was capable of standing now with her high-heeled boots, especially in a position like this.

"You want to get fucked like a cheap hooker?" her Goddess asked, walking up behind her.

"I am your slave first, Ma'am, but I am a cheap prostitute second."

Her Goddess laughed. "That's cute. Let's call it how it is: your pussy is not even worth a Lien."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said, then gasped when she felt the silicone penis rub against her nethers. Then, suddenly, her whole body lurched forward and she _really_ had to brace herself as the unexpected penetration quite literally knocked the air out of her. Her Goddess took her exactly how she wanted to be taken: without caring for her pleasure.

Ironically, _that_ was exactly what made the pounding she received so pleasurable. She had not been given time to adjust to the foreign object suddenly inside of her. Not even the very faint pain – thanks to how wet she had already been – of her lost virginity had had time to really register in her brain. All that registered was the sizable silicone penis inside of her vagina, the ten fingernails digging deliciously into her hips and the frantic _in-out-in-out_ of the dildo rubbing the insides of her sex. Her Goddess's hips smacked against her buttcheeks, skin against skin, but what really caught her attention were two things: the wet sound of her sex – and she was leaking like a fountain down there – and her moans.

A sharp pain made her yelp, followed by another and another.

"Gods, I! Love! This! Ass!" Her Goddess punctuated each word with a slap and her buttcheeks already felt quite tender. She wanted more. "I can't wait to fuck your asshole, slave! And I'll do it exactly this way!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Ruby gasped and moaned, her mind delirious with pleasure. "Whatever you want! I'm gonna –!"

"Go ahead, slave," her Goddess said, still relentlessly drilling into her. "You earned this orgasm for taking my dick like a champ."

Ruby almost cried in relief because she was already cumming when her Goddess gave her permission. Stars burst all around her as a long wailing moan escaped her. Her legs were shaking, her fingernails scratching the wall. Then her arms gave out and she slumped against the wall. She felt sweaty all over, her dress and hair sticking to her skin wetly, but that was okay. What had just transpired made her ruined make-up worth it.

"Thank...you, Ma'am...for...taking my...virginity…" Ruby glanced back at her Goddess. "I'm really...happy, right now."

"I bet you are," her Goddess said with a grin and a shallow thrust of her hips, making Ruby gasp. "Do you have a way to contact that lowlife criminal?"

"Yes, Ma'am...he, uh, he gave me his scroll number."

"Did he now?" Her Goddess chuckled. "Yang, take Ruby's scroll – the lock screen's PIN is my birthday."

"Ooookaaaay," her sister said. "I guess you want to send a picture or a video to Torchwick?"

"A video, please," her Goddess said.

"Alright, it's recording...now."

"Roman Torchwick," her Goddess began, "it has come to my attention that you would like to fuck my slave. Well, good news. I will allow it, now, that her virginity is officially history. If you don't believe me, here is a close-up for you."

Ruby was mortified that her sworn enemy was going to see her with a dildo deep inside of her and that it was her sister, who, quite nonchalantly, was filming it. She also found it exciting.

"I feel bad for saying this, but dick looks good in your pussy, sis, fake or not."

Ruby heard her Goddess chuckle and, a moment later, she was startled because her sister was suddenly filming her face.

"What is your pussy worth, slave?" her Goddess asked.

Ruby gulped, looking at her scroll. "A-around half a Lien, Ma'am." She gasped when her Goddess gave a gentle thrust. She hoped she'd never feel empty down there again.

"How do you want to be fucked, slave?"

"I-in a dirty back alley like this. L-like a p-prostitute." Another thrust, another gasp.

"What do you look forward to most?"

"For Mr Torchwick to f-finish i-inside of me."

"That so, slut?" Her Goddess suddenly started to viciously move her hips again. Each thrust had the dildo bottom out and knock the air out of her lungs. "You want him to knock you up? You want a ginger bastard in your belly?" Her Goddess suddenly pulled her hair, tilting her head painfully backwards. "Sorry to disappoint you, slave, but you will be on birth control. A knocked up slave is useless to me."

"Yes, Ma'am!" She moaned. She gasped. She groaned. Round two was even rougher and more painful, but she loved it all the same, if not more.

"Spread your legs a bit more, Ruby," her sister said. "I'm trying to get a close up of that pounding you are getting."

Ruby just nodded with eyes squeezed shut, doing her best to give Yang a clearer shot.

Before long, she came again, hard, her Goddess again hilting the dildo deep in her nethers as she rode out her orgasm.

Then, her Goddess spoke again. "This, Roman Torchwick, is the slut you will be getting. Buy me a small water bottle when we meet and you can fuck her, creampie her and film everything. If you agree, send a picture of your finished masturbation session."

The dildo then got abruptly removed from her vagina and Ruby whimpered at the empty feeling.

"You are a good fuck for a beginner, as far as I can tell, slave," her Goddess said while pawing her butt. "Auctioning you off might indeed work out the way I imagine it."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ruby said tiredly, enjoying her Goddess's hand on her butt. "I can't wait to earn money for you!"

"Your sister can't wait to get fucked for money, Yang," Blake said and Ruby turned to look, having completely forgotten about her. Her sister's partner was sitting on her bed, legs spread wide and three fingers inside of her with her scroll in her other hand. "Still filming, Ruby. How was your first time?"

Ruby turned to her Goddess, who gave a slight nod, allowing her to answer. "It was so good that I don't want to ever feel empty down there again."

"Your sister is officially a cockslut, Yang," Blake said with a chuckle before removing her fingers from her vagina. "Can she lick my fingers clean, Weiss?"

"Sure."

Ruby grinned and walked over to her friend, opening her mouth wide to accept all three fingers, twirling her tongue around them and humming at the taste.

A message notification caught their attention and next thing she knew, her Goddess showed her a picture of Torchwick's penis wrapped in his hand with sperm all over the place. "This is the next dick that will be inside of you, slave."

Ruby removed Blake's fingers with a slurp then looked at Blake, Yang and her Goddess with a wide grin. "I can't wait to earn that bottle of water for you, Ma'am!"


	11. Two Appointments

"Are you excited, slave?"

Ruby could only nod. Soon she would have, for the first time, a real man's real penis inside of her. How could she not be excited?

She was walking a couple of paces behind her Goddess, like an obedient puppy, and admiring her. It helped to ignore the stares she was receiving and the hissed and whispered slurs hurled at her direction.

"Tell me, slave," her Goddess said, "what is the most important rule for your future as a whore?"

Ruby perked up. "My pleasure doesn't matter! And – and the only thing that matters is that my customers are pleased so that I earn you lots of money!"

"Exactly." Her Goddess sounded pleased. "And if they insist on giving you an orgasm?"

"Then I will say 'no thank you, your pleasure is my pleasure'."

Her Goddess chuckled. "My words are like a gospel to you, aren't they?"

Ruby grinned. "They are, Ma'am!" She loved listening to everything her Goddess had to say.

They walked for a bit longer and were about to reach the slums when her Goddess turned around, reaching her arms out and grabbing her by the shoulders. To say that Ruby was startled would be an understatement.

"I just want to say that I am very proud of you, slave," her Goddess said, an almost tender look in her eyes. "The way you serve me and take care of my every need, the way you do everything I tell you to – you are, indeed, the very best thing that has happened to me." Then, before Ruby could even react to those words, she felt incredibly soft lips on her own. Her eyes fluttered shut, her heart was bursting out of her chest. Her Goddess moved her hands around her back, one travelling down to grab a buttcheek, the other up, fingernails scratching the back of her neck before grabbing a fistful of hair.

Ruby's hands moved, almost shyly, to her Goddess's hips and she could feel her smirk against her lips. Then she felt a tongue press against her lips and she opened them eagerly, her Goddess wasting no time to give her a full, wild and sloppy kiss. She couldn't help but moan into her Goddess's mouth and whimper, when her Goddess withdrew and gasp when her Goddess bit into her lower lip. Her Goddess then rested her forehead against hers. Ruby still tried to comprehend that sudden and new kind of intimacy, she still tried to make sense of it. She was unsuccessful, but it didn't take anything away from how amazing it was and felt.

"I love, love, _love_ what we have, Ruby," her Goddess said, "and no matter what I make you do and no matter what I say to you or tell you or do to you – I have nothing but respect for you."

"I-I don't know wh-what to say, Ma'am," Ruby stammered. "Thank you, I mean, but...why are you telling me this?"

"Because you now also have a tattoo branding you as a slave, slut and whore. Because said tattoo has my scroll contact in case someone wants to fuck you. Because you are about to sell your body for a small bottle of water and you won't even get a single drop from that bottle."

Ruby glanced at her forearm and her new tattoo. She was happy to have it and it was easily visible as well. "I love doing all these things, you know that, Ma'am. And I'm happy with my tattoos."

"And thanks to your oral skills we, again, didn't have to pay a single Lien," her Goddess said before giving her peck on her lips. "I just...I just want you to know that, since I've owned you, I've never been happier. From the moment you've signed your life over to me, I can say with certainty that _that_ was the day the happiest period of my life began."

Ruby was sniffling and tears were threatening to spill. Her Goddess wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Don't ruin your make-up, Ruby. Torchwick wants you to look extra trashy, not messy." She sighed, then gave her a gentle smile. "I honestly think I won't ever grow tired of you."

"I hope so, Ma'am. I want to serve you for the rest of my life."

Her Goddess pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed the top of her head. She had to giggle because her Goddess had to stand on her toes to be able to do that.

"I might get more affectionate with you from time to time, slave, but don't you ever forget that you are dust next to me," her Goddess said, her voice firm and demanding again.

Ruby happily sighed, sinking a bit more into the embrace, snuggling into her Goddess's bosom. "I'm less than that, Ma'am."

Her Goddess chuckled. "That you are, slave. Now it's time to go so you can get stuffed with a real dick."

Ruby nodded and reluctantly retracted herself from her Goddess and only then did she notice the scene they had made in the middle of Vale.

 _Whoops_.

* * *

The slums of Vale were as dirty as she had expected, but that was okay. Spilt over trash cans, flyers on the streets, cigarette buds – it all was of so little consequence right now. She was still on cloud nine after that intimate moment with her Goddess and she still kept throwing happy, little glances at her direction. Her mind was still preoccupied with processing the kiss and intimate words she had shared with her Goddess just moments ago – _so_ preoccupied that she forgot why she was actually in this filthy place until _that_ voice pulled her back to reality.

"I admit that I had my doubts about you actually going through with this, Red. Considering I had to wait for _a week_."

"When I am present you will address me, Torchwick," her Goddess said. " _I_ speak for my slave, _I_ make her decisions, _I_ think for her. All she does is to follow my orders. Plus, I don't want her pregnant. The week was necessary." Her Goddess then looked at him. "Do you have the payment?"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle before tossing it at her.

Her Goddess grinned and looked at her. "That's what your pussy is worth, slave."

Ruby blushed and just smiled shyly.

"Where do you want to fuck her?" Her Goddess asked, then opened the bottle and took a sip.

Torchwick grinned and nodded at a dark alleyway behind him. He led the way and they followed. He stopped once they reached a large dumpster, her Goddess trying to wave the garbage stench away while Ruby wrinkled her nose.

"I thought this was a pretty fitting spot for a trashy hooker to get fucked," Torchwick said.

"It is," her Goddess said, "though you could have warned me."

"No foreplay needed, I assume?" Torchwick asked, making her Goddess snort.

"Gods, no! Don't be ridiculous. Just stick it in, fuck her, cum inside of her, pull out and leave."

Torchwick gave her an impressed look. "You and I, we could be good friends, Ice Queen."

"I don't think so. Get in position, slave," her Goddess then said to her.

Ruby quickly moved next to the dumpster, hiked her dress up, leaned her upper body forward and braced herself with her hands against the wall. She had to look behind herself after Torchwick gave an impressed whistle.

"What an ass! I'm almost tempted to fuck that instead."

"Too bad you can't," her Goddess said. She then moved next to her, her scroll pointed at her. Ruby could see her sister and Blake through the screen. "I'm having a video call with them, slave. Say hi."

"Hi, Blake, Ya- _oh!_ "

Distracted because of the scroll, she hadn't heard Torchwick preparing himself. When she felt his penis suddenly inside of her, the scroll and Blake and her sister were immediately forgotten, her mind zeroing in on the sensation between her legs.

She was doing _it_. She had a real – a _real_ real – penis inside of her. A penis attached to a wanted criminal, whose criminal activities she had interrupted and thwarted more than once. Yet, here she was, her vagina sold to him for a bottle of water she wouldn't even drink out of.

And it was just these thoughts she needed to get her vagina from mildly moist to utterly drenched.

She gasped and moaned, her mouth constantly hanging open and her eyes squeezed shut as she let Torchwick use her for his own pleasure. His large hands were kneading her butt roughly and a loud slap, echoing obscenely through the alleyway, made her yelp, her buttcheek stinging painfully.

Torchwick kept pumping into her, his thrusts getting wilder and more irregular. She already felt close to orgasm, but then she felt him make his deepest thrust yet, his hips flush against her butt, followed by twitching inside of her. Then she felt a very faint wetness grow in her vagina, barely there. She'd probably miss it if she weren't concentrating on it. But she knew what it was.

Roman Torchwick just came inside of her.

He slowly pulled out and she gasped at the sensation. Then she yelped at another hard slap on her buttcheek.

"What do you say, slave?"

"Thank you for making use of my services, Sir!"

Torchwick laughed. "It was my pleasure, I promise you. And I'll make sure to call you if I want to fuck Red again, Ice Queen."

"Please do," her Goddess said.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ruby heard Torchwick say through the rustling of his pants. "I'll take my leave now."

His pleased whistling and footsteps grew fainter and only after it was gone completely did her Goddess speak up again.

"How does your sister's creampied pussy look, Yang?" her Goddess asked with her scroll pointed straight at her vagina.

Ruby had to try really hard to not move around too much, because the sperm slowly oozing out of her and running down her inner and outer labia and sticking to them gave her a weird and uncomfortable itchy and tickly sensation.

"Natural," she just about heard her sister say, her voice a whisper. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Weiss. You were right all along. This... _this_ just looks right. Like it's meant to be."

"You mean your little sister's pussy is meant to be stuffed with dicks and cum?"

"Yeah...yeah…sorry, Ruby, but it's just...everything I've seen these past weeks and now this…"

Ruby grinned cheerfully, even though her sister couldn't see it. "I understand, Yang, don't worry! You're right!"

" _Oh-oh fffuuuuuck!"_

That was Blake and, just from hearing, Ruby could tell that her friend and teammate had just orgasmed. By far the most vocal one yet. It made her proud.

 _She_ did that.

She then gasped at the sudden intrusion in her nethers – two slender, wonderful, elegant fingers – and her Goddess moved those fingers around, scraping gently along her inner walls. Ruby knew what she was doing and, as soon as those fingers were pulled out of her again, she opened her mouth wide. Not a moment later, she had her Goddess's fingers in her mouth, licking her own arousal and Torchwick's ejaculate off them. She hummed at the taste and did her best to get as much as possible of it on her tongue. When her Goddess pulled her fingers out of her mouth, Ruby smiled lovingly at her.

"Thank you, Ma'am," she said with sperm in her mouth.

"You are very welcome, my slutty slave."

* * *

A couple of days had passed since she had been paid and used by Roman Torchwick and now Ruby was in a situation she hadn't exactly seen coming, even with everything that had happened these past days, weeks and even months.

She was completely naked and strapped to a medical stretcher – even her head was immobilised. That wasn't all, however. Her Goddess had apparently spent a lot of money in a very short period of time to acquire a lot of equipment.

Her Goddess was dressed in full nurse attire, including a face mask and medical gloves, and next to her was a wheeled steel table with various tools.

Even their room had been sterilized as much as possible and almost every surface had protective covers on top of them. A large, mobile lamp she had seen doctors use had been bought as well and was casting its light right at her without any mercy because the blinds were closed.

"I've waited forever to do this, slave," her Goddess said, her hands held up as surgeons did.

"But why do _we_ have to be here?" Blake asked, her attire similar to her Goddess's.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that, too," Yang added, showing her partner her support and gaining an appreciative nod.

Her Goddess huffed, stomped a foot on the ground and turned around abruptly. "I have my kinks as well! And I need you as my assistants!"

Blake held her hands up in a placating manner. "I was just asking."

Her Goddess took a breath, then returned her attention to her. "My dear slave. Now that you are officially ready to spread your legs to earn me tons of money, I will examine you. You have to be in good health after all."

Ruby could only watch wide-eyed when her Goddess stepped closer to the stretcher.

"First, an oral examination, slave. Nurse Belladonna, please hold this slave's mouth open. Nurse Xiao Long, please shine the flashlight in her mouth."

Blake sighed but did as asked, one hand per jaw holding her mouth open. Then, her sister stepped up and used the flashlight to illuminate the inside of her mouth. Now, her Goddess came into view, her eyes showing an eagerness Ruby had rarely ever seen. She reached a hand out and then gloved fingers were in her mouth, touching and probing the roof first, then the insides of her cheek. Her Goddess then grabbed her tongue with her thumb and index finger.

"This tongue...Yang, what can you say about this tongue?" her Goddess asked.

Ruby tried to catch sight of Yang, and barely could with her immobilized head. Still, her sister's voice had a touching fondness to it.

"It showed me that my baby sister loves me more than I could have ever imagined. It deepened our bond to a degree I...I never thought possible. I'm happy she has that magical tongue. I'll cherish it for years, I just know it."

"That was beautiful," her Goddess said. "You might be incestuous backwater hicks, but one of you is my slave and the other a close friend. I respect your life choices." Her Goddess then turned to Blake. "What do you have to say to this anatomical marvel, Blake?"

"Can't wait to have it worm its way in my asshole."

"You and me both, Blake. You and me both. Now slave," her Goddess said, looking at her again, "time to test your gag reflex."

Her Goddess released her tongue, then began with gentle prods towards the back of her mouth, going farther and farther. Ruby tried to suppress it, but it simply wasn't possible. She had to gag almost immediately her Goddess's fingers touched _that_ spot at the back of her tongue and it only got worse. She sighed in relief when her Goddess withdrew her hand.

Her Goddess shook her head. "Disappointing. _Pathetic_. I prescribe at least two dicks to suck every day for a month. No slave of mine will be unable to properly deepthroat a dick."

Ruby felt bad and ashamed. She averted her eyes from her Goddess as much as she could considering her tied-up situation. She didn't feel worthy to gaze upon her.

"Now it's time for a sensitivity examination." Her Goddess walked to her legs and released the straps. "Nurse Xiao Long: please remove your bottoms, sit on this slave's face and hold her legs wide open, like a leg holder at your OB/GYN."

Yang whooped and immediately began to strip off her bottoms. "Hells yeah, can't wait to feel your tongue again, sis!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Yang, but you won't. The moment her tongue touches your pussy she gets a cervical examination and I will use a very cold speculum to do so." Her Goddess sounded genuinely regretful. "I would have chosen Blake for your role because she keeps getting the short end of the stick when it comes to my slave, but my slave will have a harder time keeping her tongue out of her sister's pussy than her friend's." She shrugged. "Plus, first, _I_ will be busy with something else _and_ , secondly, I already know she wouldn't care if I'd threaten to stuff her pussy with pins and needles – she'd still rather lick me."

"True, true. Oh well."

Ruby saw her sister from the corner of her eyes as she climbed up the stretcher, then swung one leg over to the other side. Her sister lowered her pussy dangerously low and lower and lower and then she was literally sitting on her face.

It was torture. She could feel her sister's vagina pressing on her mouth and lips, she could smell her sister's arousal, but she couldn't stick her tongue in her. It was twitching in her mouth and she had to do all she could not to part her lips to part her sister's lower lips with her tongue.

" _Gods_ , this is torture, Weiss!" she heard her sister whine, but she still grabbed her legs and pulled them up from below the knees.

"Now, slave, I will test the sensitivity of your vagina. Since your orgasm doesn't matter to anyone, not even to you, you will have to be able to _not_ orgasm, no matter how much pleasure you feel," her Goddess said. "I will thoroughly examine your vagina with my fingers while Nurse Belladonna will examine your clitoris with the softest feather in Remnant: a down feather from the Atlesian Eider Duck. If you hold out for 10 minutes, slave, _I_ will use _my_ tongue on _you_ – this is a one time chance," her Goddess said and Ruby gasped, making her sister gasp in return. "However, should you orgasm, you will get the speculum and you won't get to serve me tomorrow. Also, should you lick your sister, you will get the speculum then as well, but you will get the whole day to worship my feet to your heart's content. You decide."

Her mind blanked so much that she almost didn't feel the intrusion of a finger inside of her. Only when the feather gently caressed her pleasure-nub, making her whole lower body buck violently, did she come back to Remnant.

She could get to feel her Goddess's tongue. _Her Goddess's tongue_! This was enough of an incentive to summon all of her resolve to go through those ten minutes without orgasming. Sweat may be already forming all over her body, her breathing may be coming in shallower and shallower pants, but she knew she could do it.

"This slave is doing her best to ignore the overwhelming pleasure she is receiving. What do you think she will do to avoid her orgasm, Nurse Belladonna?"

Ruby heard Blake hum in thought. "You put her in a tough spot. Desire for her own pleasure or desire to serve? If she chooses her own pleasure, she risks not being able to serve you for a day, which is probably an eternity for her. If she chooses her desire to serve, she will definitely never get the chance of you going down on her ever again, but we all here know how wet she gets for your feet. It's tough. I honestly can't give you an answer."

"It's a tough nut to crack for my slave, no doubt," her Goddess said and Ruby could hear the pride in her voice.

A second finger entered her vagina and Ruby moaned, the vibration making Yang shudder. It was getting more and more difficult to focus on _not_ orgasming. Her leg muscles were straining against her sister's hold.

Was it worth it? Was it really worth it to risk _everything_ just to get licked by her Goddess this one time? A whole day without pampering her Goddess sounded terrifying. Waking up and snacking on her vagina for breakfast, then preparing her shower for her while her Goddess basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, then carrying her bag for her while they would head to eat, then getting her breakfast for her. Then, after classes, she'd lie down in front of her Goddess chair in their dorm room and be her footrest and rub her feet while her Goddess would be busy with her homework. Then she'd get to lick her again. A whole day without any of that. What would she even do? What would her purpose even be? She'd be lost. She wouldn't know what to do with herself. She lived to serve. She could live without orgasming for the rest of her life – the Gods knew she had spent most of her puberty, before meeting her Goddess, with rubbing her vagina raw. A single day without caring for her Goddess, however, was impossible. But a whole day doing nothing but rubbing her Goddess's feet and running her tongue up and down the soles of her feet and between her toes, suckling on those toes...no, her mind was made up.

She opened her lips and licked her sister's vagina as deeply as she could. The taste and aroma of her sister drove it home like a forceful reminder. This – _this_ – was what she needed. Her Goddess eating her out had been tempting, very much so, but no matter what, it wasn't her place to receive pleasure or to be brought to orgasm. She was a giver, one hundred per cent. She was always giving and she gave and gave and gave and would never demand anything in return because by giving she was already receiving. Her biggest pleasure was to give.

"She – uh! – she made – ngh! – her – _oh Gods_!"

"She has made her decision, I can see it, Yang."

Her Goddess removed her fingers and Blake stopped her ministrations with the feather, both to her relief and dismay. On one hand, she had been _so close_ , but, on the other hand, she didn't even want to orgasm. It was weird, but she didn't. She didn't care for it anymore. She was content in this position. The only thing that would make this better would be her Goddess sitting on her face instead of Yang, as much as she loved her sister.

Then her labia were spread open by a thumb and index finger and then her hips bucked violently while she shrieked as a freezing piece of metal was being inserted into her vagina. She felt herself being stretched farther and farther until her vagina was gaping open. She shivered, the burning cold sensation down there more than just painful, but she soldiered through, concentrating on licking her sister instead.

"There's her cervix," she heard her Goddess say.

"I've only ever seen illustrations," Blake said. "That's kind of cool."

Ruby felt weirded out to be examined like that, but it was something her Goddess wanted so she was happy to be looked at this way.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"I g –"

" _Yesssss!_ "

Yang's sudden orgasm interrupted their conversation, her sister really pressing herself onto her face with all she had, cutting off any air supply. She'd be dying happier if it was her Goddess's vagina suffocating her, though.

A few moments later, her sister had ridden out her orgasm and lifted her hips again, shakily climbing down from the stretcher. Only now did Ruby realize that the metal piece had been removed from her vagina and that she wasn't gaping down there anymore.

"Aw man, I wanted to see Ruby's cervix," Yang complained.

"Don't worry, I have pictures," Blake said with a smile.

"You are the best partner." Her sister grinned, making Blake's smile grow wider.

Her Goddess then walked up to her and completely untied her from the stretcher.

"How do you feel, Ruby?" her Goddess asked after removing the mask, genuine worry obvious on her face.

Ruby's heart soared into the heavens. "I'm okay, Ma'am. A bit sore, I think, but I'm fine. Plus, I got to eat my sister out without sperm for once. You still taste the best, but Yang and Blake are tied," she said, her brows wrinkling. "Yang tastes a bit saltier and Blake a tiny bit sourer I think."

"That's...interesting, I guess?" her sister said, scratching the back of her head. "I've never tasted myself, to be honest."

Blake shrugged. "I've never even eaten any pussy."

"That'd make you a cannibal, right?" her sister said, then laughed after Blake threw a pillow at her.

Her Goddess sighed at that, then sat down next to her on the stretcher, grabbing a hand and intertwining their fingers. "Thank you for going through with this, Ruby. This...I kind of jumped this on you with Yang and Blake, but, as always, you just did everything you were told."

"It made you happy," Ruby simply stated. "That's enough for me."

Her Goddess sighed with a smile. "You are amazing, my precious little slave." Her Goddess then helped her to sit up and, before she knew it, she was kissing her again with tongue and everything. Ruby certainly didn't mind and just went with it, her eyes closed in bliss.

Too soon, however, her Goddess withdrew, smacking her lips, then looking at the staring Yang and Blake. "What?" she asked them. "I told you I take care of my belongings. Always humiliating and degenerating her just won't do. I have to show that I care for her as well and I do."

Blake just shrugged, but Yang nodded. "I definitely approve."

"It's not like I need it, but thank you all the same, I guess." Her Goddess then cocked her head to the side. "You really taste a bit salty, Yang."

Yang just gave them a lost look. "I seriously don't know what I'm supposed to do with that info."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MedFet scene at the second half of the chapter is for u/RubyRequestThrowaway on Reddit! I hope I could deliver at least a bit!


	12. On The Rim

Ruby was on her knees in Team CRDL's dorm room. She had two penises in her hands and one in her mouth, stroking and sucking and stroking and sucking. One penis was left out, however, so she released the one in her mouth and gobbled up the unattended one.

Her Goddess was still busy with setting up her website for her auctions, but, to keep her prepared and to train her to lose her gag reflex, she had arranged this with the all-boys team. Every day for a month, Ruby would meet up with them to suck their penises. Ruby didn't mind because it was fun, she would learn to deepthroat – hopefully – and because she was starting to earn money for her Goddess already. Granted, it was one Lien for all four of them together, but it was still more than she would pay herself.

She did her best several times to try and take a penis all the way, but her gag reflex just kept kicking in the moment one of the penises touched the far back of her tongue. Still, she did her best and tried to suppress it. It was all about training.

"Open up, slut," Dove said with a grunt and Ruby pulled away from the penis she was sucking on and aimed the one in her right hand at her wide open mouth, its tip resting on her tongue. It twitched and pulsed in her hand, the strong taste of his sperm spreading all over her tongue. She wrapped her lips around its tip, sucking for any remaining ejaculate.

"My turn!" Cardin said, so she quickly released Dove's penis from her care and turned towards Cardin, who was quickly joined by Russel. She now had two penises resting on her tongue as they filled her mouth with their release, both boys groaning in pleasure. The taste of sperm was overwhelming now and the gooey, slimy texture was the, by far, most obscene sensation in her mouth.

"Shhhhit!" Sky moaned loudly and Ruby turned just in time to put the tip of his penis on her tongue. She felt it twitch and pulse against it and in her hand, but her mouth was filled with so much sperm now that not a single shot from his penis was noticeable anymore. All she could tell was that the amount of sperm she was holding had increased.

Four scrolls were now pointed at her and she did her best to grin without spilling a single drop.

"Swallow, slut," Cardin said and she did, though she had to swallow twice.

Her belly felt oddly full and she couldn't suppress the small burp, blushing at how it reeked of male ejaculate.

"Nicely done, slut," Cardin said and handed her the one Lien her service had cost.

"Thank you for making use of my services, Sirs!" Ruby said after getting up. She licked her lips, which tasted like penis and sperm – a taste she was starting to enjoy more and more – then headed towards the door under the snickers of the four boys.

She blushed and gave them a shy smile and wave when closing the door, then headed to her team's dorm room down the hallway.

Once she reached it and was about to enter, Team JNPR's door opened and Jaune snuck out.

"Hey, uh, Ruby," he said, his face red.

Since she had changed to her true self, Jaune had been very bashful around her, which she found kind of endearing – especially how he tried so hard to not look at her legs, cleavage or butt. She noticed all of those things.

"Hi, Jaune!" she chirped back and was again stopped from opening the door.

"Can – can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to have private talks with people," she said. "You'll have to talk to my Goddess."

He blinked. "Your what now?"

She cocked his head at him. Did he seriously miss what everyone else knew? She just pointed at the tattoo between her breasts, visible because of the very low cleavage.

Jaune looked torn between looking and not wanting to be rude. "I – I – can I? I mean, you want me to look?"

"Yep!"

He gulped and leaned in. " _Owner: Weiss Schnee._ Oh. Ohhh!" He nodded. "Now a lot more things make sense."

She shrugged. "So, if you want to talk about me or something like that, you'll have to talk to my Goddess."

"I guess so. Can I?"

She gasped in shock. "I would _never_ talk for my Goddess!" She turned around and actually got to open the door to her team's dorm this time. She quickly headed inside, not caring whether Jaune followed or not. Instead, she walked up to her Goddess, who was sitting at the desk and was busy on her portable computer.

"My Goddess! Here's your money," Ruby said after dropping to her knees next to her.

Her Goddess turned to smile at her and took the Lien from her. "Cardin has sent me the video of the grand finale. I'm impressed. Not a drop of cum spilt."

Ruby grinned proudly.

Then, a throat being cleared turned their attention away from each other and towards the door, where Jaune was still kind of hovering.

"Can I help you, Jaune?" her Goddess asked. Ruby knew she was still miffed at how insistent Jaune had been with asking her out for the dance night.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to talk to Ruby about some things I've heard and well...," he trailed off with a shrug and was seemingly ringing with his words before continuing, "as I said already after she showed me her tattoo, some things make kind of sense now, I guess." He then laughed awkwardly.

"Okay…" He Goddess cocked a brow at him, then nudged a naked foot into Ruby's side.

Ruby understood the signal immediately and laid down on her back in front of her Goddess. Her Goddess nudged her again and Ruby moved a bit farther away so that her Goddess could stretch her legs out a bit before resting them on her body. Ruby then began to rub them, a happy sigh escaping her at the feeling of the smooth, gentle, delicate and cared-for feet.

"Now, Jaune, what do you _really_ want? Don't lie to me." Her Goddess sounded annoyed. "Those 'things you've heard' have been going around for weeks. You've seen how my little whore walks around. She just arrived from Team CRDL's dorm with four loads of cum in her belly. The things you've heard – they are all true and I bet you've known that for a while."

Ruby hadn't thought of that, but then again, _thinking_ wasn't something she should be doing all that much anymore anyway. Just lying here and worshipping whichever body part her Goddess needed to have worshipped without worrying about anything else – pure bliss. _Thinking_ just made things difficult and complicated.

"Okay, you got me," Jaune said, sounding both embarrassed and defeated. "I, uh...I'd like to, you know... _notbeavirginanymore_."

She didn't catch that last bit, but her Goddess apparently did if her snort and laughter were anything to go by.

"I knew it," her Goddess said. "Oh, Jaune, you are so predictable. One thousand Lien."

Jaune whined dejectedly. " _So much_?!"

"Ruby is a cheap little whore because it makes her wet – and me too, admittedly – but she needs to start earning me serious money." Her Goddess then got up and stepped on her belly painfully when walking to her bed. Ruby wished she would have stood a few seconds on her with her boots. Her Goddess then returned with her scroll in her hand, her eyes fixated on it, but Ruby caught her Goddess glance at her, smirk at her and wink at her before stepping on her belly again as she was on her way back to her chair. Then she stretched her legs out, crossed her feet and rested them on her breasts. "I can offer you an instalment plan. Do you have an allowance?"

"Yeah, my sister gives me seven hundred a month," Jaune answered.

"I'll be generous then. How about this: over the course of four months you will transfer two-hundred-and-fifty Lien to my bank account. You'd have completed your payment in only four months then."

" _Thank you,_ Weiss!" Jaune said, his happiness over being able to lose his virginity with her so very obvious. Ruby felt flattered. "So, uh, what now?"

Her Goddess sighed and nudged her again with her foot. "Go freshen up for your first customer, slave. Brush your teeth and use some mouthwash as well. I doubt Jaune wants to taste or smell four loads of cum."

"You're right about that," Jaune said while she got to her feet and disappeared in the bathroom.

It took her around ten minutes to return and to find Jaune naked on Blake's bed.

"Strip naked, slave, and do everything Jaune says. The customer is king. If he goes too far, I'm here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said. She couldn't feel any safer and more cherished than she did right now. So, she quickly took off her dress and boots and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge with one leg pulled under her.

Jaune stared at her openly, his eyes moving from her breasts to her vagina and from her vagina to her legs, then back to her breasts again. She even spread her legs a bit to give him a better look of her vagina.

"Can I – can I kiss her?" Jaune asked. "I've never kissed either."

"Yes, Jaune," her Goddess said, her attention back on her computer.

He chuckled nervously and scooted a bit closer, as did she. He leaned in, his lips puckered awkwardly, making her smile. She leaned in as well and then their lips touched. She cupped his cheek with a hand and tilted her head a bit to the side, then decided to really go for it. Her tongue pushed against Jaune's lips and he immediately allowed it in. After a bit more kissing, he pulled away and scooted farther towards the wall, a clear invitation. She took it and was now sitting fully on the bed herself, looking at him expectantly.

"How, uh, how do you want to do it?" he asked her.

She cast a quick glance at his crotch and, yes, his raging erection indicating that he was more than just ready to sink it into her vagina. "However you want, Sir. You bought me, you decide," she said with a smile.

"Sir?" He sounded confused and uncomfortable. "We are friends, Ruby. No need to call me 'Sir'."

 _Aww_ , that was cute. "I'm just a slave and a prostitute, Sir."

He sighed. "Let's not discuss this now. Are you ready?"

She grinned. "It doesn't matter, Sir. You are paying for my services, not for me to be ready."

He sighed again. "Just...just lay on your back, please."

Ruby did so, spreading her legs wide. Jaune wasted no time to climb between them and lie on top of her. She took a hold of his penis and aimed it at the entrance of her vagina. His excited breath came in pants the moment his tip touched her warm folds and then, with a surprisingly gentle push it slid in. Torchwick had definitely been bigger, not to mention the strap-on her Goddess had popped her cherry with, but Jaune still felt quite nice. He stretched her pleasantly and comfortably, but that didn't really matter to her. She was more worried about her feeling nice for her customer.

The way he shivered and paused and the way he had his eyes squeezed shut made her confident. He let out a breath and awkwardly thrust his hips once, making her gasp in pleasure. He moved his hips back again but this time, before he could bury himself in her again, the door to their dorm room opened.

His eyes widened and he was about to scramble away, but she wrapped her legs around his hips. She didn't want her customer to leave without coating her insides with his release.

"Hey, Jaune," her sister greeted him casually. "Hey, Weiss. Is my sister doing business already?"

"Yes. Jaune wanted to lose his virginity, so I offered your sister's pussy."

"Makes sense," Ruby heard Yang say and the next thing she knew, her sister was next to the bed, ruffling Jaune's hair. "Congratulations, dude!" Then Yang ruffled her hair. "Congratulations to you too, sis. Your first real customer!"

"Thanks, Yang!" Ruby grinned. Then she looked at Jaune. "You can continue, Sir!"

Jaune just chuckled nervously, but then began thrusting again.

"Why my bed, though?" Blake asked, who, apparently, had come in with her sister.

"Just keep going, Sir," Ruby urged him on.

Jaune didn't need to be told twice and kept thrusting, giving her a pleasant tingling in her nethers. Then his thrusts became erratic and he started groaning loudly. She felt the same faint sensation of increasing wetness she had when Torchwick had finished inside of her, accompanied by the twitching of her customer's sex inside of her – a quick and efficient business transaction.

He pulled out and his penis was immediately replaced by her Goddess's fingers, whom she hadn't even noticed approaching the bed. While Jaune was now catching his breath on his back, her Goddess was scooping up all the sperm she could.

"Open up, slut," her Goddess said and Ruby watched eagerly how her beautifully manicured fingers, coated with sperm and vaginal lubrication, were approaching her.

She opened her mouth with a happy grin and accepted the treat, looking her Goddess in the eyes as she thoroughly licked and sucked her fingers clean. "Thank you, Ma'am," she said, her mouth full with her customer's sperm.

"You are welcome, slave," her Goddess said. "Swallow and then thank Jaune."

Ruby nodded and swallowed, gulping down Jaune's sperm noisily before turning to him. "Thank you for making use of my services, Sir!" she said, suppressing her giggle at his new erection.

"Could you, maybe –"

"No," her Goddess said before he even finished his thoughts. "You paid for one time and I was gracious enough to offer you an instalment plan. I expect the first payment by the end of this month."

"And you better pay, Jaune," her sister said while cracking her knuckles threateningly. "No one fucks my baby sister without paying Weiss."

"You don't want to make our whorish team-leader's big sister mad, do you?" Blake added. "Plus, you fucked on _my_ bed. You better pay Weiss what you owe her or _I_ will be very angry as well."

Jaune gulped while his erection shrunk quickly.

* * *

Ruby was busy between Blake's legs, licking her friend's vagina in slow and gentle strokes – a treat for Blake from her Goddess. Blake had her eyes closed with a relaxed smile while her Goddess was in the bathroom for quite some time now.

Ruby wasn't sure why, but she had been ordered to give Blake a thorough licking while her Goddess was busy, so that was what she did. Blake wanted it slow and gentle, so Ruby did as told. She didn't mind. It was as relaxing for her as it was for Blake.

"I'm so happy to be part of Team RWBY," Blake said with a content sigh. "You can make me cum in a minute with that tongue _and_ you can drag this out for –" Ruby looked up from her position to see Blake check the time on her scroll, "– twenty minutes now. Best. Team leader. Ever."

Ruby smiled and gave Blake's clitoris a gentle kiss, making her buck her hips with a gasp. "I like doing this for you, Blake." She kissed her around her outer labia and the inside of her thighs. "You are my friend and I want to make you feel good whenever I'm allowed to. I wish I could eat...you know, _sperm_ , out of your vagina though. That'd be really fun. Not that this isn't!" Ruby hastily added, enjoying the lazy scratches Blake started giving her head. "This is really fun! But, you know, it's also really fun to have to dig _really_ deep to find sperm because sometimes it just won't come out on its own."

"I might let Sun fuck me one day then, just for you," Blake said, now kneading her breasts with one hand as her breathing became more laboured, "but I'll have to talk with Weiss first. You can make me cum, now, I'm starting to get sensitive down there..."

Ruby nodded and stuck her tongue in deeply between the vaginal lips, using more force now in her licks. She then wrapped her lips around her clitoris, sucking a bit and licking around it, which did it.

Blake gasped, the hand giving her head scratches was joined by the other as Blake pressed her head forcefully into her vagina, her thighs also squeezing down on her ears.

Then, Blake's body relaxed entirely, her legs resting powerless on her shoulders. Ruby went the extra mile this time and peppered her crotch with featherlight kisses and even licked her wetness from the inside of her thighs.

"I've got to thank Weiss," Blake said after pushing her away. "I really needed that. That was a great surprise…"

"My Goddess is the best!" Ruby said, savouring the taste of her friend on her tongue and lips.

Blake snorted. "I wouldn't go that far. She's not as bad as I thought, though. For a Schnee."

Ruby wanted to defend her Goddess's perfection and divineness, but her Goddess did so by herself when she exited the bathroom stark naked.

She'd never get tired of her Goddess's perfect skin and body: her flat belly, her soft and gentle curves, her beautiful breasts, her mouth-watering vagina. Ruby had to swallow her saliva upon spotting that yummy slit between her gorgeous thighs.

"Keep ogling your Goddess, slave," her Goddess said with a satisfied smile. "I love it when you look at me with pure, unadulterated desire."

Ruby could only whimper with lust. She crawled down from the bed and kept crawling until she reached her Goddess's feet, pressing a kiss on each of them. She didn't dare to look up. She couldn't. She, a lowly slave, shouldn't be allowed to gaze upon a creature of such magnificence as her Goddess.

Blake huffed. "For the love of – it should be impossible to get a bigger head than you already have and then she does shit like that."

"Well, I, for one, don't mind her showing me just _how_ above I am of everyone else. Have a treat, slave, for never shying away from openly showing the world my divinity."

Ruby shyly raised her head a bit and gasped in surprise at the big toe of her Goddess in front of her. She leaned in, taking a sniff and humming at the smell of fresh soap, the cool, soothing scent of Lavender making her smile. Ruby puckered her lips and kissed the toe, the red-painted nail, the underside. She then licked it, then wrapped her lips around it, sucking on it as if it were a penis. While she really had fun with sucking on penises – the daily visits she paid Team CRDL's dorm room were her favourite times of her days recently, right after everything she did with her Goddess – but nothing could compare to having her mouth on any body part of her Goddess. Heck, she could put her Goddess's hair in her mouth and she'd be more aroused than when eating Yang's or Blake's vaginas.

"Don't get greedy," her Goddess said when removing her toe from her mouth. "I said _'treat'_."

"Why are you naked anyway?" Blake asked.

"Oh, today my slave is going to try and learn something new," her Goddess said and Ruby still didn't dare to raise her head any further when she walked away. She only heard her get onto her bed. "I had to _thoroughly_ clean myself for it."

Then Blake suddenly gasped. "You couldn't mean –?!"

"Oh yes. You go and get cleaned as well; a promise is a promise. Take your time. I don't want my precious slave to get sick or something."

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you_!" Ruby heard Blake scramble up from her bed and rush towards the bathroom. "This is the best day ever!" Then the door closed.

Her Goddess chuckled. "Never seen her this excited. Come on up, slave. You may just be dirt beneath my feet, but you still can look at me. You've done it before."

Ruby hesitantly got up to her feet and looked at her Goddess lying on her stomach, a pillow under her pelvis and her scroll in her hands. "S-sorry, Ma'am. It's just...it's just sometimes _so_ overwhelming just how... _gorgeous_ you are." She took a nervous step towards her. "I feel so...I feel like I shouldn't be _allowed_ to even look at you then."

"I certainly like it when you make me feel that way," her Goddess said. "Me, Weiss Schnee, too radiant to be gazed upon." She chuckled while still busy with her scroll. "Oh, my dearest slave. Blake is certainly right – you have given me a really big head."

"It's all the truth, Ma'am!"

"I know, I know. I am not complaining. Anyway," her Goddess said, "climb into my bed, spread my asscheeks and give my asshole a thorough tongue-massage."

Ruby's eyes widened and a huge smile spread itself on her face: she was finally going to eat her Goddess's butthole! With lots of excitement did she climb on her Goddess's bed. Her Goddess's butt was elevated, thanks to the pillow under her pelvis, and this was the first time she had such a clear view of it. She had washed her Goddess, of course, massaged her, dressed and undressed her, but never before had she been given such a great view of her rear.

"Your butt is from out of this world, Ma'am. I...can I worship it?" she asked hesitantly.

Her Goddess shrugged. "You _may_ worship my ass, slave, go ahead. But don't forget that you have been ordered to give me a good and proper rimming."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Ruby was happy. She was on her knees on the bed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss first on one buttcheek, then on the other. She even dared to gently bite the firm flesh of her Goddess, making her hiss in surprise.

"Getting naughty there, slave?" She chuckled. "Keep going, I enjoyed that."

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you!" Ruby kept on kissing and licking her buttocks, a stray bite here and there. She would have loved to keep going, but there was something even better waiting for her between these globes of divine perfection. She placed both her hands on them and spread them, the puckered hole looking so inviting for her tongue. She leaned in and, to no surprise to her at all, even there did her Goddess smell clean.

"I did say that I cleaned myself thoroughly, slave. No matter what we do, your health is the most important thing to me – next to your complete and utter submission to me, of course."

That was one of the nicest things her Goddess had said to her and Ruby felt like crying in happiness. However, she didn't. Instead, she leaned forward and pressed her puckered lips against her Goddess's puckered butthole. She moaned and pressed her lips tighter and tighter against it, then she ran her tongue over it, licking the outer skin, enjoying the small gasps she was eliciting from her Goddess and, even more than that, how her butthole pulsed.

"Oh, that feels so nice…"

"Have you ever done _it_ with your butt, Ma'am?" Ruby asked while taking a quick breather before diving in again, pressing her tongue against the hole and trying to get it in. She appreciated how her Goddess did her best to remain relaxed.

"You are actually the first to eat my ass slave," her Goddess said and Ruby could scarcely believe it. It only urged her on even more. "Most of my escapades with my father's business partners have been anal, though. At the time, I had no birth control, so they fucked my ass instead. Didn't want to get Jaques Schnee's teenage daughter pregnant," her Goddess said. "Speaking of anal poundings, I'll have you slurp up a creampie out of my ass one day soon."

Ruby answered by finally getting her tongue in there, moaning at the new experience. She hadn't expected the soapy and skinny taste, but that was what it was like. She enjoyed this very much and wouldn't mind spending hours with her tongue up her Goddess's butt, but she had to admit that she liked licking her Goddess's vagina more. Her vaginal lubrication was just too yummy.

"I doubt I can cum from this without masturbating, but this is definitely a nice way to relax," her Goddess said. "Get in there, slave."

Ruby obliged and tried to get more of her tongue inside the butthole, her face now really squished between those two, pale, smooth beauties.

The door to the bathroom opened, but Ruby didn't even think about paying attention to Blake. No offence to her friend, but her Goddess's butthole needed a tongue-massage and that required her full attention.

"When is it my turn?" Blake asked eagerly.

"You know what?" her Goddess said and rolled over to her side, forcing Ruby's tongue out of her butt, much to Ruby's disappointment. "You can get your rimming now. It was a nice experience and it got me wet as fuck, but I just can't cum from pure anal stimulation, not even from getting dicked in my ass." Her Goddess then turned to her. "Go over there slave, there's another asshole waiting eagerly for your tongue."

Ruby nodded and walked over to Blake, unable to stop her grin because of how excited Blake looked. Blake didn't take the relaxing position her Goddess had taken. Instead, she went onto her hands and knees with her upper body flat on the bed and her rear high in the air.

Ruby took a moment to appreciate Blake's round and plump butt. It certainly was fitting her. Then, without wasting any more time, she spread her friend's buttcheeks and dug in, earning herself a loud moan. Blake clawed the bedsheets and one of her feet was even twitching up and down.

"You must really enjoy anal, Blake. I'm actually surprised, despite your insistence on Ruby eating your ass," her Goddess said.

"I _love_ it," Blake said with a moan. "One – one of my old friends in the White Fang – _dig deeper, slut!_ – she loved to eat my ass. I used to call her my friend with anal benefits. _Gods, yes!_ And my boyfriend at the time, he – ugh! – he loved my asshole more than me!"

Blake had her hand between her legs and began rubbing frantically.

Ruby was spurred on by Blake's sudden and white-hot passion. She really slobbered all over her butthole, her tongue as deep as she could bury it, the puckered outer skin coated in saliva. Then, Blake came - _hard_. She made no noise aside from breathless gasps, but Ruby had to wrap her hands around Blake's middle to not be thrown off her butt, she was bucking so hard. What Ruby registered, but had to ignore for the moment, however, was the sudden strong stream of wet jets hitting her chest and belly area. Three times.

She had made Blake squirt.

Only when Blake's body stopped its wild spasms did Ruby relax her hold. She gently pulled her tongue out of Blake's butthole and pressed a kiss on its entrance. "Thank you, Blake, for letting me eat your butthole!" Ruby then turned to look at her Goddess, who, of course, had her scroll's camera pointed at her. She grinned at the camera and waved.

"Are you happy, slave?" her Goddess asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, Ma'am? I just got to eat two butts and one was yours!"

Her Goddess chuckled. She saved the video and put her scroll away, then looked at her. "We need to change your sleeping arrangement, slave. Your bed will be ditched. You don't need it anymore."

"Of course, Ma'am." Ruby hoped she'd get to sleep on the floor. Maybe her Goddess would wake her up by stepping on her.

No, that didn't work out. She was the one waking up first. She woke her Goddess up by crawling between her legs every day, after all.

"You'll sleep in my bed and at my feet from now on," her Goddess said and Ruby gasped and clapped her hands in excitement. "Getting my feet worshipped is something I have gotten so used to, it's something I find really relaxing now. Every day during bedtime, you will be under my blanket and worshipping my feet. You will also sleep there."

She didn't know what to say and was just about to crawl over and kiss her Goddess's feet in thanks, but she was stopped short by her Goddess holding out a hand. "Brush your teeth and use mouthwash. No matter how clean our assholes were – you rimmed _two assholes back to back_. Don't come anywhere near me with that mouth."

Ruby flushed a bright red and nodded, rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She only barely noticed that Blake was fast asleep. She looked cute that way.

While brushing her teeth, she heard the door to their dorm room open.

"Where have you been?" she heard her Goddess ask.

"Ugh, Port and Oobleck spit-roasted me. Then they made me choose between swallowing a load and getting a creampie, getting two creampies or swallowing two loads. I didn't want to swallow, so...two creampies."

Her Goddess snorted. "Just study."

"Fucking is easier. Where's Ruby? You said I could use her, right?"

"Yes, she's in the bathroom. She'll be out soon. She's cleaning her mouth."

"What's up with Blake?"

"Turns out Blake's a huge buttslut. Ruby rimmed her and made her squirt. Granted, Blake was fingering herself hard, but still."

"Ah, Ruby ate ass today then."

"Indeed. She's as natural in that as she is in everything else."

"A born slut. That's my sis for ya."

Ruby smiled at the conversation after she spat out the mouthwash. She stepped out of the bathroom, and there her sister was: lying on Blake's bed and her head resting on her partner's butt, naked as the day she was born and a spermy mess between her legs. It looked so inviting.

"Hey, sis! Got something for you to snack on," she said with a wink.

Ruby giggled and eagerly crawled between her sister's shapely legs. Today had been busy, but the fact that Yang was finally seeing her as what she was and was now taking to it so naturally made her happy.

What a great day.


	13. Of Girlfriends And Husbands

"Your auction-site is up and ready, slave," her Goddess said giddily. 

Ruby moaned happily into her Goddess's vagina under the desk and her skirt. Her Goddess bunched her skirt up and watched how she had her sex covered with her mouth, her tongue deep inside of her. The taste was overwhelmingly delicious, the soft labia wrapped around her tongue so familiar and comforting. And the best thing was that her Goddess could now work on whatever important tasks she had without getting distracted by the pleasure Ruby was giving her. 

"Have something on your mind, slut?" her Goddess asked after a few moments of eye-contact, cupping her cheek with a hand and running her thumb over a brow. 

Ruby leaned into the touch with closed eyes and pulled her tongue out from her Goddess's sacred place. "I just love your...you know... _ vagina  _ so much, Ma'am."

Her Goddess chuckled. "Believe me, my pussy loves your tongue equally as much."

Ruby smiled and placed a kiss on her Goddess's clitoris, then rubbed her face around her Goddess's crotch in a show of affection before burying her tongue inside of her Goddess once again. 

"I can't wait to earn money with your pussy, slave," her Goddess said and leaned back into her chair while scooting a bit more forward. She then lifted her legs and rested them on her shoulders. "You'll just keep lying on your back, spreading your legs over and over, every week, and let your customers fill you up."

Ruby shivered in excitement. It was demeaning and degrading in the worst of ways and yet, just the thought made her wetter than anything.

"There'll be women as well, of course," her Goddess continued, humming in pleasure while Ruby moaned, her vagina tingling in excitement. "You'll take so many dicks and eat so many pussies – and you'll do it to earn  _ me _ money. Not for your plea-  _ oh Gods _ …" Her Goddess grabbed her head and Ruby glanced up to see her Goddess with her eyes squeezed shut and her lower lip between her teeth. She kept licking while her Goddess took a deep breath through her nose, then exhaled noisily. "Not for your pleasure," her Goddess said, finishing what she wanted to say a moment ago with a shaky voice, "and not to get rich. You are going to be a whore for no one's but my benefit. Every single Lien you'll earn with your pussy will be mine and mine alone. Understood, slave?"

She yelped in pain when her Goddess grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head away from her vagina. "I-I am your property, Ma'am. Everything I do is for your benefit." She winced when her Goddess tightened her hold on her hair, increasing the pain. " _ Ngh _ ! It's – the only purpose of my existence is t-to serve you and – and to be used by you!"

With a sudden thrust by her Goddess, her face was again buried in her delicious vagina and Ruby dug back in. 

She was so turned on. The pain, the verbal abuse, the degradation – she loved to be on the receiving end of all of the above and more and her Goddess loved inflicting it. They were a perfect match and it was so beautiful. 

With a loud and drawn-out moan, her Goddess's legs clamped down hard on her ears and her fingernails dug painfully into her scalp. 

Then, after riding her orgasm out, her Goddess relaxed, out of breath. Ruby cleaned the insides of her thighs with kisses and licks, then around her crotch area. She almost loved the aftercare following the orgasms as much as she loved the work leading to her Goddess's orgasms.

"I uploaded every single video I've shot of you to the website, slave," her Goddess said while brushing her fingers through Ruby's hair. "People need to see how much of a filthy slut you are. We need to advertise you."

Ruby nodded, enjoying the caresses while resting her cheek on the inside of her Goddess's naked thigh, peppering butterfly kisses onto her vulva. "Yes, Ma'am. I know you'll get me as many customers as possible. I can't wait to earn you as much money as I can."

* * *

"Hi!" Ruby said to an upperclassman. He looked her up and down with a raised brow, his eyes lingering on her generous cleavage, her tattoo and her legs – her skirt barely covered her butt, so her legs were pretty much entirely naked. 

"What's up?" he asked her. 

Ruby glanced around nervously but knew that it didn't matter if people heard. On the contrary: the more who knew, the better. "My – my name is Ruby Rose," she began, her face heating up more and more with every passing second, "and m-my Goddess is Weiss Schnee."

The upperclassman looked seriously weirded out. "O-kaaaay…" 

"I-if you haven't heard already, I'm a huge... _ slut _ ." She was starting to sweat. "Now I'm also a... _ whore _ . T-there's a-a website now, where y-you can, once a w-week, a-auction for m-my... _ pu-pussy _ . Here," Ruby said, handing him a business card with her Goddess's name, scroll number and her new website – rubyrose-whoreforsale.com – then hastily turned to leave. 

"Holy shit, I thought he was joking!" she heard him say. 

This was what this past week had been like so far as they inched towards the weekend and her first official sale. Thanks to her and her team's efforts, the last ones to hear about  _ 'the Schnee's slutty slave'  _ were up-to-date now as well and, before long,  _ everyone _ in Beacon Academy would know. The fact that she had to go and advertise herself as a prostitute to be sold weekly at the highest bidder was the most humiliating and degrading thing she had ever done and she thanked her Goddess a million times for it. It made her wetter than she had ever been and she wished her Goddess would make her spread her legs for a penis  _ now  _ because her vagina was aching for it. Then again, she was glad that she wasn't told to do  _ it _ with someone because she was afraid she'd orgasm and she didn't want to. She was a slave after all. Slaves didn't get to orgasm. Her purpose was to  _ give  _ orgasms, not to receive them. It was all thanks to her Goddess that she had developed the willpower to not masturbate whenever she felt like this. The desire to just bury her fingers deep inside of her vagina was there, but it wasn't clouding her judgement anymore. Now she knew and understood what was right and what was wrong: her own pleasure was wrong and others using her for their pleasure was right. 

Out of business cards, she walked back to her team's dorm room and overheard quite a bit of what was being said about her on her way.

_ "That big-titted freshman said her little sister is a whore and gave me a website where there's an auction for her, I think?"  _

_ "Yo, Schnee has a slave and sells her pussy! Check this website out, man!" _

_ "I don't know, I looked for my scroll in my handbag and when I turned around there was this business card. No idea where it came from. I checked out the website. Ruby Rose – I've seen her walk around campus – is a huge slut and now she's a whore too. Disgusting." "Can I have the business card if you don't want it?" _

Yep, she was the biggest talk on campus now. Everyone and their mothers knew about her – Ruby Rose, the slave, the slut, the whore. 

On her way to the dorms, she encountered many students looking at her, whispering, a few guys even trying to cop a feel. She had to hold out her arm and explain that they had to contact her Goddess if they wanted to make use of her services, but none did it, until now, when she was passing the housing of the older students.

One upperclassman had actually made use of her tattoo and was now on his scroll with her Goddess.

"Hey, uh, you are the Schnee girl, right?"

_ "Yes?"  _ Ruby heard her Goddess say.  _ "Is this about my slave?" _

"Yeah, I wanna fuck her."

_ "If you have instant payment, I'll send you all the information you need. 500 Lien for her pussy, an additional hundred for a creampie and another additional hundred if you want to make a video." _

"Sure, I'll send you the six hundred right away."

A moment later she heard his scroll  _ ding  _ and he tapped around a few times. A bit of silence followed, then her Goddess spoke again. 

_ "Pleasure doing business with you, stranger. Have fun with my slave. She's a good girl, I'm sure you will enjoy her." _

He ended the call and led her around the building. 

"As good a place as any," he said with a shrug. 

She had to agree. What did it matter now if she was going to be seen during the act by others? Everyone knew what she was and that meant that her Goddess was going to get more and more money with her. So, she hiked her dress up, baring her naked bum and vagina to him, spread her legs and braced herself against the wall. 

He stepped up behind her after she heard him undo his belt and pull his pants down and soon, for the first time in a while, she felt the head of a penis rub against her sex, followed by the penetration. She couldn't help the moan at the pleasant feeling of being stretched down there and she felt immense pride at the groan of her customer behind her. She also was happy that he didn't give her time to adjust or anything. He just started romping into her while his hands had a firm hold of her hips. 

She did her best to match his thrusts, hoping to add to his pleasure. Ignoring her own pleasure, however, was getting harder and harder. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth open and her heart beating a mile a minute. Her sex was soaking and she blushed at the squelching sound she produced with the pounding she received, at the slaps of skin to skin every time he bottomed out inside of her. It was amazing. She loved it. She loved to be used like this, she loved to be used for others' pleasure. She loved how her Goddess so casually sold her to this upperclassman she didn't even know. He was a faceless stranger to them. Yet, here she was, her face pressed against a wall and her naked bum stretched out while he was using her like a fleshlight for masturbation. She was close, so close and –

" _ Fffuuuucckkkk! _ "

He twitched inside of her, the feeling of foreign wetness in her vagina was prominent. Then the twitching stopped and he pulled out, followed by a glob of semen oozing out and dropping onto the ground with a wet  _ splat _ . The itchy and tickly feeling of semen sticking to her labia was there too. This had been just as good as being used by Torchwick. Plus, she again managed to not orgasm! Success!

"I needed that," the guy said, patting her a couple of times on her bum. "My girlfriend's been away on a mission for a couple of days now. Tell the Schnee girl thanks from me, whore."

Ruby pulled her skirt back down over her bum, eyes wide in mortification. "Thank you for making use of my services," she said, almost automatically.

She had been with a guy who had a girlfriend. She was the other woman!

* * *

When she arrived at her team's dorm room, she still felt horrible. A guy had cheated on his girlfriend with her.  _ Her _ !

She quickly opened the door, went inside, closed the door behind her and, as if drawn in by magic, she immediately zoned in on her Goddess – her source of comfort, her source of purpose, her source of everything she needed and wanted. 

"Ma'am," she said, immediately walking to her Goddess sitting at the desk, kneeling in front of her, kissing her feet, feeling herself calm down. "My customer...he...he said he has a girlfriend! He cheated on his girlfriend with me!" She looked up to see her Goddess raise a brow at her. "What should I do?"

Her Goddess scoffed and raised one of her feet to press the sole on her face and push her away. "That was the most disgusting and pathetic display I have ever seen, slave.  _ 'He has a girlfriend, what should I do?' _ " her Goddess mimicked her mockingly. 

Ruby blushed and looked down. 

"What do I care about some girl if her boyfriend fucks _you_ and pays _me_ for it?" her Goddess continued. "Every single one of my father's business partners was married, most of them had children I _still am_ _friends with_." Her Goddess leaned forward, a firm hand grabbing her under her chin, her fingernails digging painfully into her skin. "Do you know how satisfying it is if a guy fucks you behind his girlfriend's back? To know that they chose to stray because they find _you_ hotter and better?" Her Goddess released her and leaned back into her chair. "At least that was the case for me. All these rich men, unsatisfied with their wives, so they let themselves be seduced by Jaques Schnee's daughter. As for your case...I don't care. You are a whore. You fuck to earn money. The relationships of your customers are of no concern to you. Whether he wanted to fuck you because you are hot or because he wanted to get his dick wet or just because he likes to stray – who cares?!" Her Goddess chuckled and pointed at her scroll. "He paid me and that's all that matters."

Ruby paused, thinking about what her Goddess had just said. She felt bad for her customer's girlfriend. She just couldn't help it. However, in the end, she had just done her job and that was to spread her legs for whoever paid her Goddess. "I...I'm sorry, Ma'am. You're right, of course. I'm just supposed to do my job."

"Exactly, my adorable little slave," her Goddess said and patted her on her head. "You need to stop thinking. Just  _ do  _ instead and leave the thinking to me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ruby said. Then she bit her lip and rested her head on her Goddess's thigh, who allowed it and exhaled gently when she placed a tender kiss on the inside. She could smell her Goddess's intoxicating scent and she could feel the heat coming from her crotch. It was so cosy. "Ma'am," Ruby said, "could you tell me about...when you seduced one of your dad's business partners?" She blushed at her request, but she was eager to hear of her Goddess's escapades. Her Goddess was an incredibly attractive and sensual woman and she wanted to hear her stories. The pangs in her heart, the jealousy – they were the spice she needed to get  _ really  _ wet. 

Her Goddess chuckled. "Of course, slave. You've been so good so far, you've earned yourself a small treat, I suppose." Her Goddess lifted her bum off her chair and pulled down her underwear and bunched up the skirt of her dress. "They are great memories to get off to. Start licking me."

Ruby grinned and eagerly lifted her Goddess's legs onto her shoulders. She leaned in and took a gentle lick, making her Goddess hum and sigh as she relaxed into her ministrations. 

"Something you have to know about my father, slave, is that he is an idiot," her Goddess said. "He thinks he is smart, but he isn't. He simply is ruthless. A cutthroat. He –  _ oh! Gods! _ " Her Goddess gently pushed her away from her clitoris. "Gentle, slave," she said breathlessly. "No clit. Just lick around the folds, tease me a bit, but don't make me cum. I'm trying to tell a tale."

"Sorry, Ma'am," Ruby said and began to gently run the tip of her tongue along the slit, kissing her Goddess's vulva here and there without touching her clitoris.

"Just like that," her Goddess said and scratched her on her head. "Good girl. Now, where was I? Yes, my father. He is an idiot. Quite literally. He was about to mess up a deal with this dust distribution company and I knew how important it was. The CEO had come for dinner and was very displeased with some of the things my father had said about the workers in the mines."

Ruby lifted her head from her crotch and licked her Goddess's taste from her lips. "How old were you then, Ma'am?"

Her Goddess pushed her head back down between her legs. "As old as you are now. Almost sixteen." She sighed when she resumed her gentle licks. "I was at the dinner table with my father, younger brother, the CEO and his wife and little son." Ruby purred at the fingernails gently massaging her scalp. "I knew we needed that deal because it would save us a lot of money, plus, the distributor we worked with before was in the middle of a huge scandal. So, I did what any good daughter would do." Her Goddess chuckled and relaxed further. "The CEO went to wash his hands during dinner and his wife had had a glass of wine too much, so I knew that this was the perfect opportunity: I offered to show him where the bathrooms were." Ruby felt herself heat up down there as her Goddess continued telling her tale. "We walked and talked and he let it slip that he wished his wife was more like me: classy, elegant, beautiful and sober. He served my success on a silver platter with that line. Once we reached the bathroom, I struck." Ruby looked up, her Goddess smiling down at her. "I slipped into the bathroom with him, cornered him against the sink and told him that, if he would agree to the business deal he could treat me like the wife he imagined. He didn't waste a second. He just said  _ 'yes'  _ and kissed me. He turned us around, lifted me onto the sink and went straight at where you are right now, slave."

Ruby looked up wide-eyed, stopping her caresses. She then looked at the vagina haunting her very dreams, then back up to her Goddess. 

" _ Duh _ . Don't look so shocked." Her Goddess rolled her eyes. "You still have to work for quite a while to reach the number of men who have been between my legs. I am a huge, manipulative slut and proud of it. I've always gotten something out of every time I got fucked in Atlas." Her Goddess shrugged. "You, on the other hand, are trashy, disgusting, filthy and depraved."

Ruby nodded. She was right. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now get back to licking." Her Goddess pushed her back to her crotch. 

Ruby reached her tongue out to lick her precious folds. She couldn't help but imagine all kinds of penises parting her Goddess's labia. Big, small, thin, thick, black, brown, white – the way her Goddess talked, Ruby had to believe that she had had them all.  _ She _ was just one of the countless lovers her Goddess had had. But, and that made her prouder than anything else ever had: she was also her first and only slave.

"Anyway," her Goddess continued, "he took off my panties and lifted my legs high, lined his dick up with my pussy, then started fucking me. I wasn't on birth control and my asshole wasn't clean, so, what can you do?" Her Goddess shrugged. "He was okay, we were in a bit of a rush, so I had to help out by rubbing myself. I came before he did, so I told him not to cum inside of me unless he wants to be my baby daddy. You should've seen the look on his face. I sucked him off and swallowed his load. We went back to dinner as if nothing happened and no one asked where we were because it was a quick, five-minute-thing. I saved the SDC a ton of money that day. His wife told me she wished she had a daughter like me," her Goddess finished with a laugh. "Make me cum, slave," her Goddess then said and pressed her face into her crotch, Ruby moaning in happiness. "She wants a daughter like me who –  _ oh yes, bury your tongue in deep, slave!  _ – she wants a daughter who fucks her father's married business partners! Imagine, slave!"

Ruby did imagine. She imagined her Goddess with all these men, their wives none the wiser. She imagined herself with all these boyfriends and girlfriends, their respective partners none the wiser. 

She shuddered. Ruby dug in, her nose bumping against her Goddess's clit, her mouth covering her Goddess's slit, her tongue digging into her vagina as deep as she could make it. 

Then, her Goddess's lower body lifted itself from the chair when she gasped and Ruby had to wrap her arms around her thighs to keep her in place. A jet of wetness filled her mouth, followed by another, her mouth filled up in no time.

Tears filled her eyes when she realized what she had done. Her Goddess had just squirted into her mouth! She couldn't be happier and prouder of her achievement. 

She gulped down her reward for a job well done, the taste only faintly salty. 

"What...what have you...learned, slave?" her Goddess asked, out of breath, and Ruby looked at her with a beaming smile. 

"As long as my Goddess gets what she wants it doesn't matter if my customers are in a relationship! Also, it turns you on, Ma'am!"

"That's right, slave," her Goddess said, then winked at her. "Good thing you were trying to  _ literally _ eat my pussy or that would've been a mess. Congratulations: you made me squirt for the first time. Good girl."

Ruby loved being a good girl.


End file.
